To catch a cop
by Kitty Petro
Summary: OK Sly is out on a heiist and are once again chased by Carmelita. They run out in the woods where Carmelita steps in a fox - trap and break her foot. Sly and his gang take her to they re place untill her foot is OK again. Rated for strip poker later in th
1. Chappie 1

Chapter 1

Paris…

To many, it is known as the City of Love. Also, it is most often a place of peace and harmony. But, then again…in and amongst all this peace, harmony, and love…there will always those that should fight less, and perhaps allow the ambiance of Paris to settle in and maybe, just maybe, they'll find a way to be a bit nicer with one another. One such couple does come to mind….

"Halt! Come back here! COOPER!" Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox, and her nemesis, Sly Cooper, Master Thief, were at it once again. Sly had just purloined some very rare and one-of-a-kind books from a well-known billionaire's residence. The reason for this theft: first, the guy was stinking rich only because he was a world-class counterfeiter; and second, the books Sly absconded with were very rare, very rare indeed. In fact, only five copies of just one of the books existed in all the world. That bothered the uncommonly honorable thief…only five copies in the entire world, mind you, and where do we find one? In a museum or a library, where it should be? No! In some swanky crooked billionaire's own private collection, for his enjoymentand his alone! That just wasn't right!

Sly ducked, sidestepping, as Carmelita took a shot at him with her trusty InterTec ZX-11 shock pistol, its blue-white plasma shockwaves pulsing dangerously closee around him. Even as he dodged the persistent Carmelita, he could hear Bentley´s voice coming to him via his binocucom. "Sly, we're waiting in the forest. Once you lose Carmelitaand please don't do anything stupid, like hanging around to flirt with her, okay? you can meet us on the fringe of the woods," the turtle told him. Sly hung a sharp right around a ventilator, his breath coming a little faster than normal. "All right, Bentley…I'll see you guys there later. But, first I've got to shake one very angry, yet oh-so-lovely, Inspector off of my ringed tail!" Sly answered, leaping down agilely off the roof of the building he was upon, bounced off an awning, then flipped over to hit the streets on the outskirts of Paris at the run. Sly dashed along, zigging and zagging his way through the last houses to the comparative safety of the fringe of the forest proper. Once safely in amongst the trees, Sly decided to look back, and grinned, seeing the lovely and doggedly stubborn Carmelita still trying to follow him.

Carmelita was angry…and by saying that, it would be a vast understatement! She grit her teeth in anger, sucking air in as she diligently pursued her most annoying, yet most capable, opponent. Even as she ran along, her heart pumping hard, she thought to herself, "Again I had that scoundrel Cooper cornered. And, having said all that, what happened?" Her light brown eyes narrowed, remembering. She had told the wretched raccoon he was under arrest, and just when she was near enough to reach for her handcuffs, what happens? Cooperdamn, but he was fast!had deftly grabbed her free hand. At first, she had thought he intended to handcuff her with her own cuffsagain! But, no, and this was what infuriated the mercurial Carmelita. No, instead, Cooper took her hand, bent her knuckles gently and kissed the back of her hand! As if she were some sort of duchess or something! Then, as she was standing there gaping like a fish, he promptly dashed off and disappeared! She cursed softly in her native Spanish.

Sly continued his acrobatic romp into the forest, first scrambling up a nearby tree, then leaping from tree to tree, using his versatile cane as an aid.

"Stop! Halt!" Carmelita barked, dashing off after him, swelling with fury and indignation, her eyes never losing sight of her acrobatic adversary. As the way became more choked with foliage, her path began to twist and turn, forcing her to divide her time between keeping track of Cooper and watching where she was going. She swore when she saw the raccoon thief deftly leap from a towering oak to a smaller, more flexible conifer. It was then that she thought she saw something glint ahead of her on the trail. She frowned at that, but didn't see it again, so she kept her eyes on that damnable clever thief, watching the trail with only her peripheral vision. Therefore, she was most surprised when she felt herself step on to something hard just off the beaten trail. That surprise was rapidly transformed into excruciating pain, as something crushed her booted foot within steely jaws. Carmelita tumbled to the ground, gasping and hissing with pain. Finally, with tears springing to her shocked brown eyes, Carmelita could endure the pain no more, and screamed.

Sly had just leapt to a sturdy maple, when he heard a woman's scream. And…as far as he knew, there was only one woman in these woods at this time of night: Carmelita! He turned around and dashed backwithout even thinkinglooking down, following the trail…until he saw her. She was lying on the ground, writhing and crying softly to herself. He leapt down silently to the ground, and approached her warily. A part of his mind warned him that this might be a trap…but, he shook his head. No, no one could fake that cry of anguish and pain. He jogged along and then moved beside the obviously injured fox. "Carmelita!" he told her, gently gripping her shoulder. "Lie still! Let me see what's wrong."

Carmelita ordinarily would of ignored him as a matter of choice, but now, with her foot throbbing with pain enough to bring tears to the veteran policewoman's eyes, she merely nodded. Then, another agonizing rush of pain ripped up her leg, making her cry out. "Dios! Make it stop!"

Sly frowned, not liking at all to see the proud and nobleif somewhat mercurialCarmelita brought down this way. Her ragged cries of pain tore at him, and he bent down to examine her leg. He gasped as he saw the ghastly jaws of a rusted fox-trap clamped firmly about her right foot, which was nauseatingly misshapen. "Don't you worry, Carmelita. I'm on it!" He reached down, and tried to pry the steel jaws open. Now, Sly was a pretty strong fellow…but he had an acrobat's strength, not a strongman. His best attempt, which failed, only made poor Carmelita briefly howl, then softly weep. Strangely touched, he bent over to gently stroke Carmelita's dark wavy hair, trying to comfort the poor girl. "Let me think," he said softly. "Let me think…"

Carmelita sobbed softly, her foot feeling as if it were on fire. She had never experienced pain like this before. A part of her rebelled at the feel of Cooper stroking her hair…but, another more insistent part, clung to that comforting gesture, relieved she wasn't alone now.

Sly hated this! He couldn't free her poor foot, and the girl was in absolute agony…and it was all his fault! He had to think of something! If only he were stronger, he wished…then he laughed. That's it! He picked up his binocucom from around his neck. "Yo! Bentley, Murray! You guys hear me?" Sly called softly into the device.

"Yeah, we hear you, Sly. What's the matter?" Bentleys voice came back.

"Well…we got ourselves a situation here, Bent," Sly said, then turned the binocucom on the distraught and hurt Carmelita. "She stepped on a fox trap, guys…"

Bentley blinked. "Whoa! Is she hurt?" Bentley asked, concerned…even if she had tried to have them arrested, she was still a woman, and one that was hurt. If Sly Cooper and his gang had anything, it was their unwavering sense of honor. One does not leave a damsel in distress, and do nothing. It just wasn't right! "Let me see her foot, would you?"

Sly focused his binocucom on her foot, which was clamped tightly between the jaws of the nasty trap, its teeth piercing the top of her boot, and undoubtedly the bottom as well. "Well, Bentley?" Sly prompted.

"Well, no doubt about it, Sly…her foot is probably broken. But, don't sweat it, Sly, we'll be there in a few minutes. Now, leave your binocucom on, okay? We´ll track you two down using it's signal. See you soon," Bentley assured him. He then turned to his big hippo friend. "C'mon, Murray…let's go!"

"Thanks, guys," Sly said and release his bionucom, allowing it to softly thump upon his chest. Reassured that help was indeed on its way, Sly returned to where Carmelita lie upon the leaf-strewn trail. "Hey, there beautiful," he said, trying to keep her mind off of her pain any way he could. It tore at his heart to see her wince with pain, still softly crying on occasion as the pain became too greateven for her.

Carmelita felt him return, and couldn't believe how relieved she was that heSly Cooper, Master Thief, and oft time pain in her butt!was still here with her. She opened her glistening, tear-filled eyes to him. "Why? Why Cooper? Why did you come back for me?" she whispered in a pain-filled voice. She wanted to know.

"Why, didn't you want me to?" he asked, looking down into her face.

Carmelita looked away, embarrassed. "No. I didn't say that…"

"Look," Sly began, "I came back because it was the right thing, the gentlemanly thing, to do. I know we have our differences of opinion, Inspector, but you've always played fair with me. Could I do anything less for you?"

Carmelita blinked, then nodded. Still not able to return his gaze, she tried to nonetheless. "T-Thanks," she said softly, but meaningfully.

"Don't mention it," Sly replied cleverly, then heard a rustle of foliage not too far off. "Ah, the cavalry, I presume? Yep! Now, lovely lady, you wait right here, and we'll have you out of that blasted thing in no time!" He looked, then moved over to greet Murray and Bentley as they came jogging out from the deep forest.

"Gentlemen, you know Inspector Fox," Sly intoned formally, making the introductions. He smiled down at Carmelita, and gestured toward his two friends. "Carmelita, I believe you already know Bentley and Murray here?"

"We've met," Carmelita managed, not believing the set of circumstances that had brought all four of them together this night.

Bentley moved down to take a look at the trap cruelly binding Carmelita's foot. "Hmm, it's in pretty bad shapethe trap I mean!but, if I had to guess, I'd say it an old IronJaws 590…nasty bit of work. they are. There's not many of them left, especially after they became illegal, you know. The authorities outlawed it, saying that its teeth were too sharp and too short, unnecessarily torturing the animals the hunters intended to capture."

Carmelita listened to the turtle's long-winded explanation, then growled, her teeth bared. "That's all well and fine, fellas…but, all I'm interested in is GETTING IT OFF MY DAMN FOOT!" She shivered with her pain and outrage.

Sly gave Carmelita an apologetic look, then grinned, knowing that would infuriate herkeeping her mind off of her pain. "Spirited little vixen, isn't she?"

Carmelita turned to Sly. "I'll give you spirited, Cooper…" she growled.

The two adversaries dialogue was cut short by the kindly Murray. The big burly hippy moved up, and looked down at the trap that held Carmelita's foot. "Pff…this one'll be no problem for the Murray, Sly! I'll have it open in no time at all!"

"Here's my hand. I suggest you take it," Sly suddenly offered Carmelita, which made her blink at him, then scowl.

"Right," Carmelita growled. "Like I want to hold your hand, Cooper…"

"Okay now," Murray announced, moving his hands inside of the strong jaws of the trap. "I'm not sure…but this might hurt a bit…" He took a deep breath, then began to slowly bring his enormous strength to bear on the trap's jaws.

Carmelita hissed, her eyes snapping closed as pain lanced up her leg, her foot pure agony. She brought her hand up to grip Cooper's so quickly that their hands smacked together loudly. She clung to his hand tightly. "Oh, it hurts! It hurts so much!" she cried softly through clenched teeth. She gripped Sly's hand harder still, feeling her knuckles pop as the pain increased as well as the pressure she exerted on Sly's hand.

Murray grunted softly, the muscles in his neck, shoulders, and arms becoming taut as cords, and slowly the jaws of the trap were prized apart. Murray groaned, sweat beginning to form on his brow as he applied even more strength, and finally Carmelita was able to remove her foot with a cry and an obvious sigh of relief. She didn't let go of Sly's hand though…

"Okay," Sly said in a grim voice. God, but that girl had quite the grip! His hand throbbed from the pressure she had given his hand. "You can let go now, Carmelita," he told her, then to snap her out of her trance, he added, "unless of course you're starting to get sweet on me, that is…"

"That'll be the day, Cooper!" Carmelita replied, snatching her hand away. She rolled over on to her knees, and Sly shook his head as he realized she was going to try and stand on her foot. Carmelita managed to get to her feet somehow, but the first time she tried to put weight on her injured foot, she nearly toppled, being saved from a fall only when Sly deftly grabbed her from beneath her armpits.

"Whoa there, Inspector!" Sly warned her. "Easy does it…"

Bentley sighed, stooping down to look at her foot. "Well, sorry to be the one to tell you this, Inspector…but you've got yourself a broken foot."

Carmelita growled back at him. "No kidding? I guess my groans and cries of pain were definite clues, huh?" She groaned as Sly carefully helped her down to sit upon the ground. She sighed from her spot, leaning back against an elm tree. "Great. Just great," she grumbled. "Just what am I supposed to do now?"

Sly grinned, not being able to help himself. "I suppose a quick game of cards is out?"

Carmelita groaned. "Why? Why, God…why do you have to make him my problem?" She then shook her head, her foot better, but it still throbbed something awful. "Well, I'm not going anywhere any time soon," she observed, mostly to herself, not liking that prospect at all. Not that she was afraid, mind you…it's just that woods at night were not exactly her cup of tea, you understand.

Bentley decided to add his two cents worth. "Well, I suppose we could anonymously call Interpol, and they'd send someone out for her," he mused. But, then he shook his head. "No, it would take them hours to get here, and her foot really needs to be looked at, Sly. Too bad that the nearest hospital is twenty miles away…"

"Yeah, that is too bad," Sly himself mused, looking from Carmelita to his friend, and back again. His clever brown eyes lit up, and he smiled…an all-too-familiar smile.

Bentley, seeing that irritating smile that bode no good to them at all, put two and two together, and gasped. "No way, Sly! Absolutely no! We can't…it'd be suicide. Look, I know she's in trouble and everything…but, c'mon Sly! She'll show our base of operations to every Constable and Inspector at Interpol! We'll be ruined at best…incarcerated at worst." He looked at Sly, who continued to smile that same smarmy smile. "Oh, man…you're still going to do it, aren't you?" Bentley's shoulders sagged in misery.

Sly continued to smile. "We'll be fine, Bent. Not to worry. Look, we can take her there…but she won't be able to tell anyone anything if she doesn't see where we're taking her. Right?"

Bentley frowned, then nodded. "Well, yeah. That's true. So, how do you suppose we do that, Sly?"

"Elementary, my dear Bentley," Sly replied dramatically, then extended his hand to him, waiting. "Your handkerchief, if you please, Bentley my good man."

Bentley sighed, pulled out his dark blue handkerchief, and handed it over to Sly. "You do know that she's never going to agree to this, don't you?" the turtle admonished his leader. Besides, if Sly had wanted his handkerchief, he'd of had it already, if he wished. He was only being courteous in his asking.

"You worry too much, Bent," Sly replied, holding the handkerchief behind his back. "Now, let's see to our damsel, shall we?" Bentley snorted at him calling Carmelita a 'damsel'…oh, yeah, he could see the fiery Carmelita in a long dress with one of those silly pointed hats. I think not…

Carmelita looked suspiciously as Cooper and his tech buddy jawed at one another out of her earshot. Her Inspector's instincts kicked into overdrive as the two calmly sauntered over to where she sat with Murray, who was entertaining himself by breaking the fox trap into pieces with his amazing strength. "All right, Cooper. You look like you just stole the Crown Jewels. What are you up to, Ringtail?"

"Carmelita. So suspicious," Sly chided her, smiling his most charming smile. "I had a discussion with my pal, Bentley, here. Here's the situation, my pretty one. You are too far away from medical care for anyone's liking, and by the time your Interpol buddies could get to you you'd be in a bad way. So, we had to make some hard and fast decisions as to what to do, Inspector. As chance would have it, I have in my possession a comfortable abode that must might suit our needs. So, that being said, I think it best we take you there, and see to your poor foot, dear lady."

Carmelita frowned, absorbing what he had just said. As she realized just what he's proposing, she shakes her head vigorously, her light brown eyes blazing. "Absolutely not! I am notnot!going anywhere with you, Sly Cooper! I refuse!" She began to edge away from him, gritting her teeth as her movement increased the pain in her broken foot.

"Such stubbornness," Sly observed with a smile. "I'm dreadfully sorry, lovely lady, but I'm doing this for your own good." He dashedand Sly was fast!with amazing dexterity behind Carmelita, and before she could mutter a word of protest, looped Bentley's handkerchief about her eyes, knotting it. "Don't worry, my dear Inspector, we're not that far away. You'll be relaxing before you know it…"

"Cooper, I'm warning you," growled Carmelita, not liking at all that she couldn't see a thing. Her displeasure was increased twofold a moment later when she felt Sly Cooper slip his arms beneath her knees and around her back and lift her into his arms with seemingly no effort at all. It took her a moment to realize what he had done, but then she protested…vehemently! She longed to punch him oneright his smug, undoubtedly smiling faceput she didn't…for two reasons. One, she didn't really have an idea where his face might be, and two, if she did slug him, he'd most likely drop her, perhaps injuring her foot even more.

It was a wicked choice she faced. "Cooper!" she growled loudly, kicking her pretty booted feet a bit in protest. "Put me down…right this very minute! Do you hear me? This is called kidnapping, Ringtail! Put. Me. Down. NOW! Ooh…" She glowered at him, disliking the futility of her protests.

Sly was surprised at just how much he was enjoying the feeling of the lovely Carmelita in his arms. She was surprisingly light…most likely because her reputation and determination always seemed to make her appear a bit larger than life. It was refreshingin a wayto realize that she was a young slender woman. One whose hair smelled wonderful…he frowned at that, wondering why that should of leapt into his brain at that moment. He grinned, then responded to the fuming Carmelita in seeming nonchalance. "Kidnapping? Why, I never! Goodness me... Hey, fellas! Get this. Here, I find a beautiful womanin distress, mind you!and then offer what meager resources I have to come to her aid. Pretty noble, huh? So…what thanks do I get? Hmm? I'm accused of kidnapping! Can either of you believe that?"

Bentley sighed, knowing Sly all too well, and wants to at least attempt to bring him back to reality! He's having way too much fun right now! "Well, Sly, technically at least you are kidnapping her…"

Murray, realizing that his buddy Sly does pretty much what he wants, and that everything usually works out for the best, casts his vote by putting a kindly hand over Bentley's mouth, silencing any further protests. "C'mon, Sly…let´s go home."

"Right you are, Murray," Sly agreed, giving Murray a thankful wink.

Carmelita just continue to protest loudly, but found she really couldn't move her leg without incurring throbbing pain from her broken foot. She can't struggle with her arms, as she's afraid that would cause the mysterious thief to drop her. But, that doesn't prevent her from using her rather piercing voice on the rogue! "Sly Cooper! I demand you release me…immediately! If not sooner! Damn it…I'll have you arrested for thievery...of me! Yeah, I will…and that on top of the kidnapping charge! Grr…put me down! I can walk! I can! I'm an detective with Interpol! Hey, if anyone should see me like thisI mean, I demand you release me! Look, I promise to dismiss the kidnapping charges…if you just put me down! Cooper? Cooper! Are you even listening to me?"

Sly didn't reply, he just smiled. Oh, and began to whistle a jaunty little tune to himself…mustn't forget that!

Carmelita sags in his arms, realizing that she really doesn't have much of a choice in the matter, and succumbs to being carried away in the arms of the man who's been her most bitter rival and adversary…

AN: Hey guys my first Sly fic so be nice OK. I upploaded the first chapter again to fix the in- betweens. Allrigth i am going to use a bit spanish in the story but don´t worry i´ll put the translations at the bottom of the pages each time

Dios: God


	2. Chappie 2

Chapter 2

Fifteen minutes later, the four of them found themselves outside the old, yet stately, home that currently served as the Cooper Gang's hideout. Sly, whose arms now ached a bit from having to carry Carmelita, sighed at the sight of their current home. He then smiled down at the blindfolded Carmelita. "Ah, here we are, dear lady…home sweet home," he announced. He then decided to try get another rise out of the bristly Carmelita. "Ordinarily, I'd ask you to dance, sweet lady, but…well, since that's out of the question at the moment, shall we make our way inside instead?"

Carmelita frowned, remembering having danced with Cooper before. Though wild horses couldn't of dragged it out of her, it had been a moment of great fun and excitement for her. However, she wasn't about to tell **him **that! So, instead, she grumbled, "No, by all means, Cooper…let stay out here in the chill. I enjoy freezing, you idiot!"

Sly chuckled quietly, enjoying their verbal maneuverings more than just a little. He pushed open the door with his foot, and carefully made his way inside, Carmelita in his arms. He headed for the nearest seat available, a large couch with plush cushions, and gently sat the beautiful vixen down upon it.

"Think we can dispense with the blindfold now, Ringtail?" groused Carmelita, still a little irritable.

"But of course!" Sly returned, gingerly untying the handkerchief and taking it from before her eyes. "I'd do anything for a chance to gaze into those lovely brown eyes of yours, Ms. Fox…"

Carmelita wasn't having any of that! "Please, Cooper. I've had a hard enough day without having to listen to all your flirty little lines, okay?" she threw back at him.

"Flirty?" Sly replied, trying to appear injured, but failed, ending up grinning. "I meant every word, Inspector!" He sat down beside her and leaned comically over to look into her eyes…which were very large and very pretty indeed.

Carmelita turned away, trying very hard not to blush. "You sure you want to sit that close to me, Cooper? Remember, Ringtail…I've still got my shock pistol handy…" she observed, a clever smile coming to her lips, as she put a hand on her weapon.

"Touchy, touchy," Sly commented, getting to his feet. He shook his head, feeling a mix of irritation and admiration. Say what you will…Carmelita Montoya Fox was quite a woman!

Satisfied that she'd put Cooper in his placeagainCarmelita began to look about her new surroundings. Not too bad, she told herself. The place was cleannot spotless, mind youkept up, and rather homey feeling actually. A far cry from what she had initially expected.

Sly stood leaning against the hearth, watching her expressive face. He could tell she was impressed, but he also knew her well enough to know she'd rather eat nails than admit to that! "What's this? No commentary from the Constabulary?" he teased.

Carmelita snorted at his cheesy line. "This place is not bad, Cooper. It's not the shabby dump I expected someone like you to call home. If it wasn't the haven for you criminal types, it would be downright pleasant," she told him. She then turned her gaze back on him. "It's stolen, I presume, yes?" she continued, waving her hand to indicate her current locale.

"Sorry, lovely lady, but I'm not saying," Sly replied mysteriously, knowing that it would irritate the smug Inspector. He then noticed Bentley come in bearing their first-aid kit. Sly took the kit from Bentley, opened it, and began rummaging through its contents.

Bentley always felt a bit uncomfortable around Carmelita. He wasn't sure if it was because she was an Interpol detective, or if it was due to her being such an attractive lady. But, whatever the case, he nearly always found himself feeling acutely shy around her. "Actually, Inspector, no, it's not stolen. In fact, it was vacant when we found it, and we decided to renovate the place. It took us nearly a year to get it somewhat habitable…"

Sly listened absently to Bentley talking to Carmelita, who oddly enough, just nodded, apparently satisfied. Hmm, a part of Sly mused, she never would of done that if it were me doing the telling. Whatever. He continued rummaging around in the kit, removing the items he needed. Once he had everything, he picked up the metal box, and moved over to sit down on the couch's matching ottoman. He placed the first aid kit down on the coffee table, and addressed her. "Carmelita" he attempted to begin, but was brusquely cut off by his unwilling patient.

"That's Inspector Fox to you, criminal," Carmelita growled, not liking his familiarity. She didn't like the odd way she felt when that damn raccoon said her name.

"Very well," Sly began again, sighing heavily. "Inspector Fox, let's see to your injuries, shall we? Before we do anything, that boot of yours has got to come off." Sly reached over to tug the tied laces at the top of her boot free, then began to loosen the tight lacing on her boot.

"Cooper…just what do you think you're doing? Get away!" Carmelita demanded, brushing his hands away. "That's my foot, you clumsy raccoon!"

Sly held up his hands, and leaned back away. "Fine. You do it then," he told her, folding his arms, and watching her with his glittering brown eyes.

"You bet I will," Carmelita informed him with a proud nod of her head. She bent over to untie her boot, and with each successive tug, the pain in her swollen foot increased. When she tried to wriggle her foot loose from her boot, she gasped with pain so severe that she flopped back into her seat, panting, a sheen of sweat on her forehead. "All right," she managed to say finally, after the pain abated to tolerable levels again. "Maybe not," she said quietly, not liking to admit there was anything she could not do herself. She knew her boot had to come off, so she swallowed her pride, and gestured curtly to the smugly smiling raccoon seated beside her. "Don't say a word. Just go ahead and get the damn thing off of me, Cooper…but, be careful, this is my foot you're dealing with, not a slab of meat, okay?"

"Ms. Fox, I'm always careful," Sly assured her, then grinned that damn charming smile of his again, adding, "Especially with the lovely dainty feet of the ravishing Inspector Fox…"

"Cooper!" Carmelita warned him with a growl, her brown eyes flashing. Why did he always have to say stuff like that?

Sly took her warning in stride, smiled, and gently eased off her boot. He winced at each and every gasp, groan, or moan from Carmelita as her tender foot was eased from the boot. "There we are, dear girl," Sly told her, giving her shapely leg a little caress. "Oh, my," he then added, seeing her poor foot was swollen to nearly half again its normal size. He reached for her sock, and with delicate careas if he were handling the most delicate of crystalhe slipped the thick sock free, and winced again at the sight of her poor foot. There was a long shallow cut that exactly matched the curve of the fox trap's jaws, with deeper puncture wounds where its cruel teeth had bitten her foot. While the cut was hard to look at, it was nothing compared to the deep, angry purple bruise that enveloped her foot, except for her heel and toes. "Aw, you poor thing, that has got to hurt," he observed in a kindly voice.

Carmelita was touched by his concern, but was uncomfortable in acknowledging it. He might think I'm weak, she convinced herself, and chose to react like the veteran policewoman she was. She rolled her eyes, and growled, "Well, duh! It's broken, Ringtail. Of course, it hurts, you idiot!"

Sly didn't rise to her barb, ignoring it. He then got on with his medical tasks, picking up and opening the foil pouch containing an antiseptic swab. He noticed that Carmelita's nose twitched at the pungent smell of alcohol and iodine from the swab. "All right, my brave Inspector, are you ready for me to start? You might want to grab that pillow, Ms. Fox…because this is going to hurt," Sly told her.

Carmelita grunted, readying herself for the pain to come, and growled softly to him, "No problem, Cooper. Let's just get on with it, all right?"

Sly can see she's still worried, despite her bravado, but knows there is no other way but to get the job done. He gently got a grip on her leg above her ankle with his free hand, and then began running the medicated swab over her wound. It was very hard to disregard Carmelita's yelps of pain, as well as her very unladylike swearing, some in Spanish, some in English. Sly doesn't spare her the pain, more concerned in making sure her cuts are good and clean. By the time he's finished, Carmelita has tears in her eyes again. Sly doesn't know why, but the sight of her with tears in her lovely eyes is almost as painful as a physical blow to his chest. He reacheswithout even a thoughtout a hand to gently caress the crying vixen's cheek, trying to comfort her in her time of need. He then realized what he's doing, and snatched his hand away before she could get angry and begin to berate him again. "There, that's over," Sly told her in a quiet voice.

Carmelita opened her eyes, and chanced a look into his face. Perhaps it was the pain making her see things…but, was that compassion she saw on the raccoon's face this moment? Nah, couldn't be, she tried to convince herself. But, she's still not certain…

Sly watched her intently, then smiled. "Feeling better now?" he asked.

Carmelita could only nod, not trusting her voice at that moment. Her foot still burned a bit…but, it did feel better now. What do you know, she mused to herself, Cooper's good for something…

Sly then picked up an ACE bandage, and then looked back at Carmelita, who was still breathing a bit heavy. He smiled a disarming smile, and held up the bandage for her to see. "Bentleyhe's the closest thing we have to a doctorsays you've gotten three hairline fractures in the bones in your feet, poor girl. As they are such tiny fractures, no cast is necessary, thank goodness. But, he insists I wrap your foot in this, and then later when you can walk again, he's got a special shoe to support your foot until it's better. May I?" Sly arched an eyebrow, asking for her consent.

Carmelita is heartened by the news. She had been afraid she might have to be fitted for a cast…and by these three criminals? She shuddered at that thought. But, while her foot throbbed, at least it was better than she originally feared. "Go on, Cooper," she commanded softly.

Sly gently lifted Carmelita's injured foot and placed it in his lap. She watched as the nimble thief deftly weaved the elastic protective bandage around her foot and ankle. When he was done, she tried to wiggle her toes, and to her surprise, the pain was slight and bearable.

"There you go, Ms. Fox. All done," Sly declared, easing her foot back from his lap to the footrest of the couch.

Carmelita knew she'd be churlish if she didn't thank him, so she did, even though it galled her. "Thanks," she simply said, nodding her head at him.

Sly bowed his head to her, smiling. "My pleasure, Inspector," he assured her. He then grinned that devilish grin of his. "You've got nice feet for a flatfoot, Ms. Fox."

Carmelita frowned. Why couldn't he just let the moment lie already? He always had to go and ruin it by saying something clever…or flirty, or both! "Leave my feet out of it, Ringtail," she warned him…again.

"Simply making an observation, Ms. Touchy," Sly replied with a smile. "No need to get your nose out of joint…"

Carmelita bristled. "My nose is not out of joint, Cooper!" she growled. "I just don't like you ogling my feet is all!"

"Ogling?" Sly replied, arching both eyebrows now.

Carmelita was less sure of herself now, and a part of her knew she was overreacting to him. But, he always brought that out in her somehow. "Yeah. You heard me, Cooper," she said, defending her original statement.

"Ah, I think I get it now," Sly replied. "You're getting cranky because you're tired. That must be it."

Carmelita was ready to object to that! "Am not!" she said, then betrayed herself by yawning a huge yawn, that made her grin in embarrassment. "Okay, maybe…"

"Well, Ms. Fox, it has been a long day, after all," Sly replied matter-of-factly. "If you have no objections, of course," he added, his eyes twinkling. "I could transport you to our palatial guest suite."

Carmelita grinned at that. "Palatial, huh? This I have to see," she responded. She sighed then, and consented to allow him to carry her, putting her arms about his neck, and lifting her knees up to help. She couldn't believe that she'd already allowed this scoundrel to carry her about like some princess in a fairy tale twice today. But, really, she told herself, what choice did I have anyway?

Sly was still amazed at the feelings he felt when he carried the beautiful vixen in his arms. As he did so, he was surprised at the things he noticed…like the bewitching smell of her hair, the alluring curve of her jaw, andhe shook his head, trying to clear these distracting thoughts from it. He tried to do something to get his mind off of her fascinating form. "I'm afraid, Ms. Fox, that we haven't any feminine sleeping attire in your size, so I'm rather afraid that you'll to make due with your own clothing, until such time I can procure you something else," Sly informed her, grinning, as he waited for her anticipated rebuke.

Carmelita didn't disappoint him. She scoffed lightly at his freshness. "Hmph! Like I'd take a chance taking off my clothes anywhere near you, Ringtail. You wish, you rogue! Don't worry…this will do just nicely, Cooper, never fear," she told him, ending up fingering the lapel of her jacket.

"Of course, Inspector, " Sly replied, smiling as carried her up to her room. The room was at the end of the main hall upstairs, and the door was conveniently left ajar. Sly used his body to push it open and eased her inside without incident.

Inside, Carmelita saw a nice four poster bed, fully dressed, a small chest of drawers, and a door to what undoubtedly must be a closet. Bright hued rugs adorned the wooden floors, and scarlet and cream curtains adorned the window. "Not bad, Cooper," she remarked as he moved her toward the bed. "Not what I'd call palatial, mind you…but not bad. A girl could do far worse."

Sly grinned again. "So good it meets your approval, mademoiselle," he responded, giving himself a French accent, acting like a maitre d'.

Carmelita allowed herself to sink into the firm mattress, and sighed with pleasure. She sighed, and settled down into her pillows. It was then that she noticed that Sly had not yet left. She opened one eye. "You still here?" she asked. "If you're waiting for an invitation to stay, you've got another thing coming, mister…"

Sly laughed softly. "As alluring as that invitation might have been, I'll have to pass. You need you beauty sleep, dear lady," he told her. He then gave her very feminine figure a quick once over. He grinned as he saw the barest hint of a blush grace her cheeks. "Not that you need such a thing, Ms. Fox…you're nearly too lovely already, you know…" He then bowed slightly to her, and flicked off the overhead light. "Good night, Ms. Fox," he said softly before he snicked the door closed.

With a great degree of difficulty and determination, Carmelita managed to remove her pants, her gloves, and jacket. Dressed in her halter and her underwear, she slipped beneath the snuggly comforter and satiny sheets. After she got comfy under her covers, she thinks back to her and Cooper's many flirty exchanges of the day. A part of her enjoys the flattering comments he's made about her…but, still…she had her doubts, as always. She hates how that damn raccoon can unsettle her so! She mutters quietly to herself, under her breath. "Don't you let him get to you, girl," she counsels herself. "He's all talk, that one is…"


	3. Chappie 3

Chapter 3

Carmelita tossed and turned in her sleep. She awoke when that tossing and turning became markedly more severe. She cracked open one brown eye to see Sly Cooper gently rocking her awake.

"That's right," Sly said in a soothing soft voice. "C'mon, time to wake up, Ms. Sleepyhead…"

Carmelita groaned, closed her eye, and mumbled in Spanish, "Déjele me solo raccoon loco!" She pulled her pillow up and put it over her head.

Sly smiled, feeling a thrill from her speaking her native Spanish, especially since he knew a little of the language himself. He gently pulled the pillow off of her head, which made her turn away and groan. "Hey, good day, Sunshine!" he laughed, as Carmelita scowled at him and yawned hugely. "I'd say more, but I'm afraid that I'm not all that fluent in gibberish, my dear."

"Gibberish?" Carmelita answered, glaring at Sly for calling her native language gibberish. "It's not gibberish, Cooper…it's Spanish, you dimwit! And, for your information, what I said was 'Leave me alone, you crazy raccoon!'" She grinned when she saw him blink at that. However, much as she thought, there wasn't much that could keep Sly Cooper down for long.

"Crazy? Me?" Sly intoned, indicating himself with a touch of a finger to his own chest. "Never, Carmelita! Now, a thief, yes. But crazy? Never!"

Carmelita just shook her dark-haired head. She was really too tired to continue to argue with this rascal of a raccoon. "Whatever. So, why did you decide to wake me up anyway, Ringtail? No, wait! Let me guess! Interpol's here and you just stopped by to say good-bye before they haul you off to the hoosegow? Am I right?" She grinned cleverly at him.

Sly slowly shook his head, chuckling at Carmelita. "Really, my dear! What an imagination you have!" He pretended to dry his eyes from his laughter, his grin contagious. He saw that Carmelita was ready to roll over and go back to sleep, despite his being there, so he reached out to hold her shoulder gently down. "Okay, I really woke you because of Bentley. You see, while you slept, he had himself a little look at that old IronJaws 590…well, okay, what parts of it that were still intact after Murray had finished with his 'fun', and...well..." Sly informed her, then paused, not really wanting to tell her the rest of what he was going to say.

"Yes?" Carmelita replied, not liking the fact that he'd turned so quiet. "C'mon, Cooper…out with it!"

"Well," he continued. "That trap was pretty rusted, so..." Sly paused again, then blurted out the rest. "Um, Ms. Fox? Er, when exactly did you have your last tetanus shot?"

Carmelita blinked her lovely eyes, clearly surprised and at a loss. A few moment later, she answered. "Well, I never did, really. That day, I was at home, sick with the flu, when my classmates received theirs. Why do you ask anyway?"

"Well," Sly said, still uncomfortable. "Since that trap was so dirty and rusty, and the fact that you haven't had a tetanus shot, Bentleyand I, for that matterthink it best for you have such a shot…as soon as possible. Just to be on the safe side, you understand."

Carmelita paled at that news…for she hated needles, of any kind! "But… why? I feel fine! Really!" she assured him.

Sly smiled and laid a hand on her lovely knee. "Yes, you feel fine now, beautiful. But, if you don't get that shot, you just might contract lock-jaw," Sly warned, then smiled confidently at her. "And, you have far too lovely a face, my dear, to risk anything like that happening."

Carmelita winced and swallowed hard, not liking the sound of that malady at all. "All right," she responded, taking a moment to remove Sly's hand from atop her knee, and gave him a glare at his sly boldness. "But, Cooper…just where am I supposed to get that inoculation from out here? Like you said…we are too far away from the hospital, yes?"

Sly smiled and pulled out a syringe, filled with the tetanus vaccine, from behind his back. "Um, let's say, I 'borrowed' this particular medication from a local pharmacy. While I was at it, I also managed to scrounge up some antibiotics, just to be on the safe side…"

Carmelita groaned.

Sly looked up, surprised. "What?" he asked, assuming she'd be pleased.

"Let me get this straight, Cooper. You robbed a law-abiding drugstore… for me? Aw, that's just great," Carmelita lowered her head into her hands, murmuring to herself.

"Come now, Inspector, I left the poor pharmacist a hundred francs to cover the inconvenience," Sly told her with a smile, enjoying her reaction. He then sat down on the side of her bed. "Now, my lovely Carmelita, it's time for you to be a very good girl, sit up, and let your new friend, Sly, administer this much-needed injection, okay? Hey, look at it this way, the faster you get this shot, the sooner you can be back on those lovely feet of yours again, chasing yours truly here." He waggled his eyebrows at her, looking down so he could flash those handsome brown eyes of his at her.

Carmelita smiled, thought a moment, then nodded. "You're right. There is always that now, isn't there?" She sighed, gathered the covers around herself, and sat up. "Say, Cooper…remind me again why I shouldn't arrest you all right now? Because you know, one simple call to Interpol, and they'll be here to haul you three off to jail, right where you belong…" she mused, her face paling as he raised the syringe and flicked out any bubbles with the tip of his finger. Carmelita gulped at the sight of the syringe, not liking the shiver she experienced from it.

Sly smiled at the nervous vixen, then looked her in the eye to distract her momentarily as he inserted the syringe in, and depressed the plunger quickly, and removed it from her arm. Carmelita reached up to softly rub the back of her arm, even though it hadn't hurt all that much. "So, you'd like to know why, would you? Hmm, fair question, I suppose that would be. Well…first off, you won't turn us all in because of the simple fact that you owe all of us…big time!"

Carmelita turned toward him, disbelief written in her expression. "Excuse me? I beg your pardon, Cooper, but I don't really think I heard you correctly."

"Yes, you did," Sly replied. "And, you know I'm right, gorgeous! In case you doubt me…do you remember back when you were nearly brainwashed by the charming Countessa?" Sly raised one brow, eyeing her pointedly.

Carmelita shivered, hugging herself. "How could I not remember that, Cooper?" she said. "But, what's that got to"

Sly cut her off before she could add any momentum to her inevitable argument. "Well, Ms. Fox, then you've got my friend Bentley to thank for that. Bentley, as you well know, is considered a computer genius, and he proved that by hacking into her computer, the very same one that held your restraints closed, by the way. He reprogrammed the computer in a jiff, releasing you from that old, but still very serviceable IronTec 250…and you know all the rest, of course. Why, if it hadn't of been for ol' Bentley, you would of been the brainwashed slave of the Countessa, my dear girl…and you know it."

Carmelita looked away from him, hating that he was right.

"And," Sly continued, driving his points home, "if that weren't reason enough, maybe you remember, oh…say, back about two years ago, when you were almost killed by Clockwerk's rather intimidating Death Ray, perhaps?" He regarded the vixen, who now refused to even look his way. "Oh, kindly remind me, Inspector Fox…just who was that heroic chap that saved your bacon that time, hmm?"

"You did," Carmelita murmured in a barely audible voice, frowning. She closed her eyes a moment, then turned and pointed an accusing finger at him. "All right, maybe you've got a point or two, Cooper…but maybe I should remind you of the time I gave you that ten second head start, remember?"

Sly did indeed! He smiled a pleased smile, remembering the taste of Carmelita's sweet lips. "Oh, yes…how could I ever forget, my sweet?" he returned.

Carmelita blushed softly, looking away a moment, to compose herself. Damn that raccoon, always doing that to her! But, she was not to be daunted, and continued on stubbornly, "And…what did you do with that gift of mine? You kissed me, that's what!" She growled, and punched him in the arm. She saw Cooper rub his arm a moment, then grin and open his mouth to speak. She cut him off before he could even start. "Shut it, Cooper! Before you even start, it wasn't all that great of a kiss, so keep your ego in check. Besides, you only kissed me to distract me, so you could handcuff me to that railing, allowing you to escape. Where I come from, Ringtail, that's not exactly what I would call 'gentlemanly' behavior."

Sly smiled at that, still remembering. To him, it had been one spectacular kiss…one that haunted him still to this day! But, now wasn't the time to discuss that with the lovely Inspector. "Perhaps you have a point, sweetheart," Sly admitted, grinning when he saw her glorious brown eyes flare with fury at his calling her 'sweetheart'. "Now, my last point," he continued as she'd not said a word. "If it hadn't been for my friend Murrayyou remember him, right?you, my dear Inspector, would still be lying out in those woods, with that IronJaw clamped securely to that lovely foot of yours." He then leaned in close to her, causing Carmelita to retreat a bit before her pride forced her to meet his bluff. He smiled into her breathtaking, yet very irate, face, while his hand reached down to pluck the handset of the nearby phone from its cradle. "So, still going to make that call to Interpol, Ms. Fox?"

Carmelita momentarily considered doing just that! Blasted Ringtail! Wretched raccoon! But, she couldn't…and she knew it. Her sense of fair play knew that all of the rogue's arguments were spot on…much as it pained her to acknowledge it. She looked down, realizing that Cooper had her dead to rights…but that didn't mean she had to like it! And, she didn't…not one little bit! She hated owing him and his gang her life…several times over apparently. Thieves, criminals, they might be, but that did not change the fact that they had saved her life, her soul, and now if it hadn't of been for them, she would undoubtedly been bereft of her foot. She sighed, closed her eyes, and screwed up her courage, repressing her anger for once. "All right, Cooper...much as it pains me to admit it, I'll not file charges against you three...at least this time."

Sly smiled his most charming smile (which only irked Carmelita more, as she found her heart beat faster from that smile!), then he got to his feet, and gracefully bowed to her. "Thank you, Carmelita. Now that we've gotten ourselves past that…and since I have you awake, do you think you might like to come downstairs for a little while? We all would be blessed by your fair company." He then added, as an enticement, "We have cable TV, if you like?"

Carmelita smiled smugly at that, feeling much more comfortable with where the conversation had gone to now. "That wouldn't be **illegal** cable now, would it, Ringtail?"

Sly looked away a bit, trying to appear ashamed, but his smirk gave his true feelings away. "Guilty as charged, lovely lady," he admitted with a grin.

Carmelita shook her head. "Should of known…" she replied, sighing. Then she shrugged. "What the heck? All right, Ringtail. Some TV actually sounds pretty good to me…trust me, I need some sort of diversion from talking with the likes of you."

Sly grinned, but then placed an seemingly aggrieved hand over his chest. "I'm hurt," he told her in an melodramatic voice. "Really, I'm crushed. Can't you tell?" he said, then winked at her.

Carmelita had to work hard not to snort with laughter at the crazy raccoon. "Yeah, cut to the quick you are, I can tell," she replied sarcastically. "Somehow, I'm sure you'll manage to survive, Cooper."

"Alas," Sly told her, moving beside where she sat. "The sacrifices I make for you, O Fairest of the Fair," he bemoaned, even as she looped her hands around his neck, even as he slid his hands under her knees and back.

"Geez," Carmelita groaned as she let him lift her up in his arms, "Spare me the dramatics, Cooper…"

Sly only chuckled, carrying his unwilling, yet ever so lovely houseguest downstairs to the living room of the house.


	4. Chappie 4

Chapter 4

Sly nodded as he walked, carrying Carmelita in his arms, into the living room. "You're in luck, Inspector," Sly told his charge, gently leaning over to let her down on to the couch. "The remote is there, the television is all yours. Enjoy!"

Carmelita rolled her eyes at him, and huffed loftily before reaching over and turning on the device. Sly chuckled quietly, and seeing that she was now distracted, he flicked out a clever, very quick hand to ruffle Carmelita's shining dark hair rather thoroughly, then dashed off in a flash, leaving her cursing him both in English as well as Spanish. "I'll get you for that, Cooper! Don't think I won't!" she promised.

Carmelita growled a moment longer, then composed herself. She then brushed her thick, wavy, raven-dark hair back over her shoulders and away from her face, tucking the more annoying strands behind her black-tipped pointed ears. Normally, she wore her hair back in a thick, long braid, but today she didn't feel like troubling with it. Able to see again, she turned her attention back to the TV, and began to do some serious channel-surfing. Much to her annoyance, she didn't find much of anything to her liking.

"Trash," she mumbled at one channel.

"What a bunch of garbage," to the next new channel.

"Who watches this junk?" she demanded softly of the next channel.

As she thumbed and grumbled her way through the variety of channels available to her, Carmelita caught a hint of movement out of the corner of her eye. Ah, she concluded upon spotting a short fellow with greenish skin, Bentley. She see him, rather comically, trying to pass her by in the living room, without being detected. She snorted, arching a slender eyebrow at how silly his attempt was proving to be. More to allow him to salvage what little dignity he remained than anything else, Carmelita piped up, "Yo! Turtle boy…what's up with this television anyway?"

Bentley jumped, then turned toward her, his nerves jangled by being caught by the infamous Inspector Carmelita Fox. He replied, just a bit unsure of himself. "Um…yes, Inspector?"

Carmelita grumped to him, indicating the screen with a toss of her long blue-black hair. "Hasn't this thing got even a single channel I might be even remotely interested in?" she challenged.

Bentley shrugged. "Well, it does pick up over four hundred and fifty satellite channels, you know," he informed her.

Carmelita scoffed at that. "Yeah, four hundred and fifty channels of junk, you mean," she grumbled, flipping to yet another station.

Bentley smiled at the grousing detective, sympathetic to her plight. He understood her complaints, but seriously doubted that it was the TV´s fault that Carmelita couldn't find anything she wanted to watch. "Hmm, have you tried channel 405 yet? You just might like that one, Inspector," Bentley hazarded, then smiled smugly as Carmelita switched the channel and saw her eyes go wide with surprise.

"A Spanish channel?" she replied, surprised, turning to Bentley. "Now, this is much more like it!" She waited until the shy turtle was nearly free of the living room, before she tossed out, "As much as it pains me to say this…thanks."

Bentley smiled at her, nodding his head. "You're welcome, Ms. Fox. Now, if you will excuse me, I've a lot of work to do," he told her, and promptly disappeared from view.

Sly, while Carmelita whiled away the morning, and much of the afternoon, watching television, had been studying from his favorite book, the Thievius Racoonus. And now, taking a break, he decided to polish up the head of his cane. A Master Thief of his quality mustn't allow his tools to get dirty, he told himself. As he sat at the kitchen table, softly polishing the strange metal head of his cane, Sly's sensitive ears picked up a most unusual sound. "Hmm?" he asked himself, cocking both ears for a better listen. What he heard, he could scarcely believe, as he picked up the most unusual of sounds: the sound of one Carmelita Montoya Fox…and she was laughing! Yes, laughing...and it was Carmelita to boot! Sly grinned, thinking, who'd of ever thought such a thing would happen in his lifetime? He scrambled to his feet, not about to miss this once-in-a-lifetime event, tossing his cane back accurately back into its holder. He moved into the living room, where he found Carmelita, seated on the couch, nearly beside herself with soft peals of laughter.

Sly leaned back against the wall, softly smiling, just enjoying the look on her wonderful face, how her laughter was not only in her voice but in her expressive eyes as well. He shook his head, noticing how the smile on her face made her look so much more vibrant and even lovelier than ever.

Carmelita didn't even notice Sly's entrance into the room, and continued to laugh as she gazed upon the TV screen, where a sixty-year-old man, stood blinking foolishly at what appeared to be a talking post office box. "Oh, I can't believeHAHAHAHAthat sap fell for that old trick!" she groaned with laughter. She laughed more as the silliness on screen continued, her dark hair falling back over her ears and shoulders to obscure her eyes. "Come on now! You're sixty years old! You should know better than to fall for a trick like that!" she chastised the old man on TV, laughing all the while.

Sly smiled, shaking his head at her happy laughter. He moved up behind where she sat, and leaned over and to one side, so he could look down into her face, which at the moment was partially covered in the dark waterfall of her wavy hair. "Well, I'm certainly glad to see you enjoying yourself, Inspector," he observed with a grin, his brown eyes laughing. He raised an eyebrow, smiling his most charming smile at her, which made Carmelita (whose cheeks are still pink from her bout of giggling) flush crimson.

Carmelita reigned in her laughter abruptly upon seeing the grinning face of her raccoon rival, and crossed her arms, only to frown at him. "Hmph! Well, I was enjoying myself…that is, until **you** had to come to ruin it, Cooper…"

Sly only continued to smile. "Very well, dear Carmelita…be that way. Though, I myself, found your laughter and giggling quite attractive, you know," he confided, his eyes filled with mischief.

Carmelita's eyes narrowed dangerously, as she fired off her reply to him. "I do not giggle, Ringtail," she informed him brusquely. "I'm an Inspector with Interpol." She held her proud head high, her brown eyes flashing.

Sly leaned over to look her in the eyes before responding in a mellow, very masculine voice, "Trust me, Ms. Fox...I know you're an Inspector. You make a point to tell me, each and every time we meet. However, that fact doesn't mean that you're not a woman too. And, womenin my experiencecan giggle if they so choose. And, you, my gorgeous Detective, were giggling...and most fetchingly too, I might add," he told her.

Carmelita chose to ignore his flattering remark, though she did seem to find that she didin her heart of heartsappreciate him noticing she was a woman. After all, a part of her told herself, not nearly enough men did in her life. She pushed that rather sensitive observation to the back of her mind, and changed the subject by looking down at her watch. "Okay…it's nine o'clock...what's on next?" she asked.

Sly blinked, rubbed his hands together in happiness, then jumped over the back of the couch to take a seat beside her. "Woo! That means my favorite show is going to start now!" he announced, eyeing her, then daring to shift himself over inch by inch closer to her.

Carmelita shifted quickly away to the far seat on the couch, uncomfortable with him being that close to her. "Is that a fact? Well then, Cooper...this must be your lucky day, because my show just ended. Here, knock yourself out…" she remarked, tossing him the remote control. However, she couldn't seem to resist making one further comment, "…literally!"

Sly smiled at her cleverness, and to let her knew he took no offense, he quickly blew her a kiss, which she blithely ignored. "Aw, the nice things you always say to me. Sheesh, if I didn't know better, I'd say you're getting sweet on me, Carmelita." He smiled, flicking his glance her way, as he switched channels.

"Like I've said before, Cooper…in your dreams," Carmelita retorted, holding her chin high and proud. As the channel shifted, she lifted an inquisitive eyebrow as the show started. "CSI? What exactly is a CSI?" she asked, her brows furrowing in her confusion.

Sly looks over at her, and smiled his most fetching smile, which made Carmelita blush once more, irritating her even further. "C'mon! You're kidding me, right? You're a cop, remember?" Sly commented, watching as the cast was rolled through in the opening credits. "Gee, and here I thought all you gorgeous law enforcement types knew what CSI stood for…"

Carmelita fumed at that…as well as the effect all his flirty flattery was having on her, making her unsettled. She hatedabsolutely hated!not knowing something that Cooper knew! "All right, can the commentary, raccoon boy. So, you going to tell me or what it means or not?" she razzed him.

Sly again flashed his famous smile at her again. "Well, for your information, CSI stands for 'Crime Scene Investigation', O Curvaceous One."

Carmelita growled quietly, then blinked. Curvaceous One? she repeated in her mind. Cooper must be hitting the thesaurus again, she teased him mentally…though, a part of her felt an excited soft of tingle run up her spine. But, she wasn't about to give that rogue the satisfaction of knowing he was effecting her in any way, so she growled. "Yeah, right…blame me for not knowing. Like I have all this free time to watch TV, huh? Not likely, what with having to keep up with the likes of you, Cooper!" she fumed. "This is the first time in ages I've had the chance to sit down and actually enjoy a few hours of TV. Heck, the last time I could was right after you escaped from my helicopter. You remember, right after we defeated Neyla, that is."

Sly nodded. "I remember, Inspector. And, may I add what a shame it was to see the alluring, yet two-faced, Neyla got her come-uppance," he told her, and was surprised when she gave him an agreeable nod in reply. "But, enough on that...let's watch, it's a new episode!"

The two oft-time adversaries sat down to watch, and were both rather surprised and pleased that they both enjoyed the show almost equally. After a while, an engrossed Carmelita turned toward Sly, offering slowly, "I'll bet you ten francs, Cooper, that it was the son, the one who wasn't allowed to go to college, that did it."

Sly, watching intensely too, turned toward her and countered, "Oh, come on, lovely lady…you got to be kidding me! Ain't no way it was that snotty nosed brat! Trust me...it's going to be that wife of the neighbor…you know, the one who got tired of his taking everything without asking. Now, as to your bet...you're on!"

After the show ended, a very pleased Carmelita turned to a stunned Sly. Sly blinked a few times before saying quietly, shaking his head, "Damn! I can't believe it wasn't the neighbor's wife."

Carmelita smiled, and held out a hand, awaiting her winnings, before saying in fluent Spanish, "Pierda y gane el zu el mismo genio, Cooper."

Sly shivers slightly, loving Carmelita even more when she speaks Spanish, it makes her already lovely voice even sexier! "Excuse me, but you just said?"

Carmelita smiled. "Just an old Spanish saying, Ringtail. It means, 'Lose and win with the same temper'. But, that's not what's important, Ringtail. C'mon, you owe me ten francs, buster!" She grins, beckoning for him to give her the money she's won.

Sly grumbles good-naturedly, but fishes in his pockets for her ten francs, and hands it over to her. "Here you go, Ms. Fox," he informs her, pressing the notes into her slender warm hand. He thinks a moment, the gives her a clever smile. "Er, you don't, er, by chance, um, play poker, do you, Ms. Fox?"

Carmelita smiled as she pockets her winnings. She resumes her place before she responded, "Sorry, Cooper, playing cards for money…it just isn't my cup of tea." She thought his question odd, but…after all, this was Cooper she was talking about now, right?

Sly arches an eyebrow, liking her answer. "Oh, really? Then, if that's the case...er, might you be willing to wager using something else then? Say, um, what about a nice, friendly game of Strip poker?"

Carmelita blinked, her heart suddenly racing in her chest. A part of her prepares to offer up a sizzling comeback about his racy scheme, but then turns, looking the handsome thief up and down. A part of her, the competitive part, latches on to the idea. Wouldn't it be grand if she could embarrass that scoundrel Cooper? Inwardly, she smiles wolfishly, ready to risk it to put Cooper in his place. She responded with seeming nonchalance. "Strip poker, eh?" she mused, and was surprised that Cooper wasn't the only one who was surprised. "Tell you what, Cooper...you'd better go and get those cards of yours. And make it quickly...before I come to my senses!"

Sly looked at Carmelita stunned, his senses whirling, his heart pounding in his chest. He had prepared himself to weather the torrent of scorn he expected his saucy reply would garner him. But, he had hardly thought that she would of made **this **response! However, with a laugh, the raccoon sprang to his feet to fetch his cards, calling back over his shoulder, "On my way, Carmelita! Just you hold that thought now!"

Carmelita watched him disappear from view, the sound of his rummaging about for cards loudly filling her ears. Girl, she told herself, just what have you gotten yourself into?


	5. Chappie 5

Chapter 5

Carmelita sighed, shaking her head at what she had gotten herself into, as she limped over to the table in the middle of the living room. Therefore, she was in the process of seating herself, when Sly came back a fresh deck of cards in hand, whistling merrily to himself. Great, Carmelita groaned and proceeded to curse herself for being such a competitive soul. Well, there's no turning back now, she told herself. She shored up her courage, sighed once, and watched as Sly sat down. She had to repress a shiver of dread…as she thought to herself, what are you going to do, girl, if that blasted raccoon is actually **good** at this?

Sly opened the deck, his hands quivering slightly from the combination of being anxious and excited. But, the Master Thief had weathered storms worse than this one, so he composed himself, and gave the frowning vixen seated across from him his best confident smile. "Still here then, Inspector?" he teased her, and was rewarded by her scowl.

"Yeah, Cooper," Carmelita managed to growl, though her heart was thundering in her chest right that moment. "I'm here. Why? Suddenly find you had a pressing engagement, Ringtail?"

Sly grinned at her, looking her in the eyes until the flustered vixen looked quickly away. "Well, my dearest, since we're both here…shall we start then?" Sly asked.

"Knock yourself out, Cooper," Carmelita answered. As she watched Cooper shuffle the cards, she was suddenly beset with a case of nerves, nearly panicking as she could not remember a single thing about poker. But, she covered her panic up quickly by asking, "By the way, it has been a while since I've played poker, Ringtail. How does the scoring go again?"

"Of course," Sly replied giving her a smile (one that unsettled her even more!) before answering. "Here are the winning hands, from the strongest to the weakest, all right? The Royal Straight Flush (all of one suit, 9, 10, Jack, Queen, King, Ace) is the hightest, and beats Four of a Kind (four of one rank of card, like four Queens, with the Ace being the highest), which in turn beats a Straight Flush (all cards of the same suit in sequential order, like 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6 of Hearts). Now, after that, you will find a regular Flush (all cards of the same suit, not in order, like 2, 5, 6, 8, 9, Jack), which beats a Straight (all cards in sequential order, but not of the same suit). After the Straight, you have a Full House (three of a kind of one card, with two of a kind of another), and that in turn beasts Three of a Kind, then Two Pair and finally a Pair, which is the lowest," Sly explained, impressing Carmelita by providing examples of each type of hand with dexterous skill. He then looked up into her eyes, some sort of challenge, as well as something else entirely (which made Carmelita blink, her heart racing) in the back of his deceptively innocent brown eyes. "Now…did you get all that, honey?"

"I did," Carmelita huffed, then glared at the full of himself raccoon. "And, don't call me 'honey'!" God, she thinks, he's got me this flustered and I haven't played a single hand yet! Pull yourself together, girl! She calmed herself by looking at her cards, which weren't all that bad really. "All right, Cooper, since you're the pro, you start."

"Pro? I think not, Ms. Fox. A talented amateur perhaps," Sly replied, reviewing his cards. He then laid them down and doffed his cap, tossing it on to the table. "Time to ante up, sweetheart," he told her, indicating his cap in the center of the table. "What'll your pleasure be, gorgeous?"

Carmelita snorted at his flattery, but made sure she didn't meet his gaze either. She thought a moment, then smiled. She then laid her cards down, and reached up, gently removing the ear ring from her ear, lying it down upon Sly´s cap. "There you are, Ringtail. My earring will match your mangy cap. Now," she then stripped off her left glove. "I´ll see your cap, and raise it with my glove, buster."

Sly nods, and smiles, thinking to himself: she's betting a bit cautiously now, isn't she? Well, then let's see how high she's willing to go, shall we? He smiles, then peels off both of his blue gloves, tossing them on top of the growing pile. "I'll see your glove, and raise you with both of mine, you ravishing creature," Sly observed, leaning his chin upon his hand, gazing hotly at the attractive vixen. "Your turn, gorgeous."

Carmelita felt herself shiver under his intense gaze, though, she snorts derisively at his attempts at flattering her (which are working much better than he probably thinks!) before responding. "I'll raise those gloves of yours, Cooper…but you're going to have to give me a minute here…" She bent over, and quickly unlaced her remaining boot, her left one, and dragged it off. She then rose up and placed that piece of footwear upon the pile of clothing gracing the table's center. She then looked Sly right in the eye. "There you go, Cooper. Now, what's your play? You gonna raise the stake, or call?"

Sly didn't answer straight off, deciding to review his cards again, though he did smile charmingly her way again. "Hmm. I think I´ll call your hand, my lovely Inspector." He lays down his hand, which is a very respectable four queens, "Four lovely ladies, my sweet…though none of them hold a candle compared to the likes of you, Carmelita," he replied.

Carmelita couldn't repress the shiver of excitement that coursed up her spine, and glared at Cooper for causing it. She looked at the four Queens spread out on the dark grey table, and then grinned triumphantly. "Nice try, Ringtail…but my four fellas beat those ladies of yours," she declared, taking the pot as her own. She then grinned victoriously and placed Sly´s cap over her wavy black locks, and slipped on his blue fingerless gloves. "Nice, I think I like this game, Cooper. C'mon now…ante up, buster! The night is still young."

They played a few more rounds, both somehow managing to win two hands a piece. Needless to say the competition was fierce.

Bentley decided it was high time for a break, having finished surfing the ThiefNet, looking for background information. So, feeling a bit hungry, he headed down through the living room on his way toward the kitchen. Now, unbeknownst to him, that was where Carmelita and Sly were having their rather heated game of Strip Poker at that moment.

The prudish turtle nearly fainted from his surprise upon stumbling upon the two of them engaged in such a game. He goggled at them both, noticing (and not really wanting to!) that Sly had somehow acquired Carmelita's weathered leather jacket, which didn't fit him all that well actually, while he twisted what undoubtedly was her golden earring about his index finger. Meanwhile, the lovely Carmelita sported Sly's favorite cap upon her wavy raven locks, as well as his gloves upon her much smaller hands. Bentley gulped, and froze in his tracks. "Mother…" he whined.

Carmelita viewed her hand (a straight flush), and convinced she had a winner, decided to take what she hoped was an appropriate action. It was clear she had surprised Sly when she suddenly pushed back her chair and stood to her feet.

Sly canted his head, hiding his cards from her view. "Going somewhere, my sweet?" he said a bit flippantly.

She frowned at him, then shook her head, her ebony tresses waving with the movement of her head. "As a matter of fact, I'm not," she replied, then proceeded to unbutton and unzips her tight jeans, wriggling her rounded hips out of them.

Sly's jaw dropped nearly to the table's surface. "Oh, dear Lord," he managed to croak, his brown eyes riveted upon her at that moment.

Carmelita couldn't stop from blushing furiously as Sly Cooper's eyes nearly popped out of his head, as she slipped out of her faded jeans.

Sly blinked as he watched her bend over to remove her jeans, one leg at a time, and in doing so, caught sight of all her alluring curves as well as the scant yet pretty white thong that she wore! Sly's mind ceased to function at its normal rate, as he goggled the most obvious charms of his true lady love.

"Put your eyes back in your head, Cooper!" Carmelita growled, prudently curling her bushy reddish tail around her hip to cover her 'unmentionables' from view as she quickly seated herself again. "Now, I'll see your boots, and raise you my jeans." She laid her jeans on top of the pile at the center of the table. She blinked again as she realized that a part of her was inordinately pleased that she was so captivating in his eyes. Get a grip, girl! her mind told that voice immediately.

Sly blinks rapidly, his mouth dry, his heart racing a mile a minute. One thing was for certain…he wouldn't be forgetting the most bewitching sight of the lovely Carmelita in her scanty thong for a **long** time to come. With great difficulty, he focused again on the game, caging his voice to answer back as charmingly as he could manage. "My eyes are fine just where they are, Ms. Fox," he told her roguishly. "Heavens!" he muttered to himself, forcing his breathing back to normal. "I acknowledge your bet, lovely lady…though, I do have to say one thing…that's one wicked thong you're now sporting, my beautiful lady..."

Carmelita blushed again, even though she had anticipated him saying something along those lines. Much to her own surprise, she smiled...though, only very faintly. So…Cooper likes what he saw, did he? she observes silently, a part of her very pleased. Well, at least he's good and distracted now, she also notices. Hmm, she thought, then decided to distract the overly lucky thief even further, by twisting her chair to one side, and then propping her injured leg up on the table. She did this for two reasons, really: the first, because it would reduce the swelling in her foot, which would be a blessed relief; and the second, because she noticed Sly shaking his head at the sight of her lovely leg in full view. She grinned smugly, and upped the ante even more by periodically stretching her foot then relaxing it, and thereby showing off the smooth muscles of her very attractive leg. After all, she told herself, I didn't get to be an Inspector by sitting my rump down in a padded chair every day... "So, thief, what's your call?"

Sly blinked, having great difficulty tearing his eyes away from Carmelita's very shapely leg...and many of her other attractive physical attributes as well! Goodness, but she was absolutely breathtaking! He coughs repeately, trying to clear his head, then acted, trying to bring his focus back on the game at hand. "All right, Legs...you've got yourself a deal! I call. What have you got there, Carmelita my love?" Sly replied rather silkily, consciously trying to increase the softness and timbre of his very smooth voice. "Besides, I mean a truly stunning pair of oh-so-lovely legs?"

Carmelita blinked herself then, unprepared for his continued showering her with very flattering comments on her legs…which she is more than a little proud of. She caught herself smiling what had to be one of her more stunning smiles, which she found directed across the table at Sly Cooper. Damn! He knows he's getting to me, she groans, then tries to hide it with frown, but can't somehow manage it, so she decided to simply lay her hopefully winning hand down face up on the table. "There you go, Ringtail! Read 'em and weep! A Straight Flush! Beat that, if you can, amigo!"

Sly shook his head, smiling at her with his most devastatingly charming smile. "So beautiful, so young…" he laid down his cards with an even bigger smile, adding, "So unlucky! I'm rather afraid my four Kings beat your Straight Flush, my lovely Carmelita. And, as such, these are all mine!" He quickly retrieved Carmelita's jeans, pulling them into his arms, holding them as if they were the greatest of treasures. He then grinned, placing them on his lap for safe-keeping, before he responded happily, "So, what shall we play for next, hmm, Loveliest of Inspectors?" He arches a most suggestive eyebrow her way, which makes her blush furiously once more.

Carmelita shook her head, not believing her luck…or lack thereof! "Grr! Just you wait, Ringtail! Just you wait. I'm still half dressed, pal. And, don't tell me you're thinking clearly, Cooper! I happen to know I've got nice legs, very nice ones, actually. And, believe you me, I'm watching you **watching** me." She smiled as she then added, using her most sultry of voices on him…something she was definitely out of practice doing! "I'm not distracting you…am I, Cooper?" She smiled, batting her long dark eyelashes at him to considerable effect, before she ran one slender hand over her shapely leg just once, very slowly, until Sly was nearly panting! She then thumped her hand down on th table, breaking her spell. "C'mon! Deal the cards, Cooper. I'm not out of this game yet!"

Bentley, who'd been watching this battle royal, gulped air furiously before managing the effort to turn and run quickly out from the living room, thinking to himself, _Run, Bentley, my friend! Just run away, and never turn back_! As he trotted along up the stairs, he added, perhaps, if I forget it ever happened, it'll just fade from my memory? He winced, shaking his head. Yeah, maybe in a few decades, that is…


	6. Chappie 6

Chapter 6

Thus it was a most flabbergasted Bentley that hastily departed the scene of Sly and Carmelita's card game…and in doing so, collided with 'The Murray' in the hallway. Bentley rubbed his smarting nose, pausing to perch his spectacles back in place, then glared at Murray, who was, as one might expect, utterly clueless.

"Hey, Bentley! Where's Sly?" the big hippo asked.

Bentley shuddered slightly before he answered, "Trust me, Murray… you don't want to know…"

Murray was confused, and his expression showed it. "Hmm? Why not?" Murray asked.

"Why, he asks," Bentley growled in irritation. "Because, pal, he's currently playing strip poker with Inspector Fox in our living room, that's why!" Bentley shuddered again, trying hard to dispel that image in his mind.

Murray grinned upon learning that, knowing that Sly liked the pretty Inspector. "No kidding? Really? So…was he winning then?" Murray wanted to know.

Bentley, still a bit upset and more than a little displeased with Sly, answered, "Never having played the game myself, I can only guess. But, he's already won Carmelita'ser, I mean, Inspector Fox'searring, her jacket," Bentley closed his eyes momentarily, and shaking his head in obvious disbelief before he continued, "and her jeans. You do the math, chum."

Murray blinked a moment before he asked the obvious question…although he was a bit hesitant. "You mean that Inspector Fox is playing cards…in her underpants?" Murray grinned at the very thought of that.

"No, my friend…it's worse than that," Bentley replied, his expression pained. "The good Inspector is playing card in her **thong**." The prudish turtle shuddered one last time, before heading past Murray, to go upstairs to his room.

Murray frowned, and scratched his head, standing still a moment before yelling up after his pal, Bentley. "But, Bentley! What´s a thong?" Murray waited a moment for an answer, but sadly there wasn't one forthcoming. So, being curious, Murray decided to tip-toe over to the living room, and have a look himself. He was rewarded with the following scene: Carmelita was seated with one of her long legs propped up on the table. Even Murray had to admit that Carmelita had very nice legs.

He watched the Inspector as she leaned her chin on the back of her hand, her elbow on the table, as she grinned at Sly. "Well well, your luck seems to have turned against you, Cooper..."she observed, grinning in satisfaction as she donned her leather jacket again, having won it back from Sly.

Sly gave her his most charming grin in reply. "Oh, that. A temporary turn of events is all, my lovely Carmelita. I'm sure my skill will see me through quite handily," he responded. "Shall we start the next hand, m'dear? I've still got custody of your bewitching jeans, and I intend to make some additions to my new 'Carmelita' collection."

Carmelita, caught off-guard, laughed softly in reply. "The 'Carmelita' collection, hmm? I'm flattered, of course. But, truth be known, I much prefer my own 'Sly Cooper' line myself. And, in case you haven't noticed, Ringtail, it's growing all the time." She grinned, actually enjoying this moment of triumph.

Sly chuckled at her confidence. "As I already told you, my dear, **_dear _**Carmelita...it's no more than a temporary abberation, at best. Now, as a stake to fund my growing 'Carmelita' line, I'll bet this..." he informed her before he quickly doffed his own blue jacket, which bared his chest and arms to her eyes. "So, most lovely of ladies, what are you going to wager, hmm?"

Carmelita thought it over a moment, then hugged herself in her jacket, before she took it off, placing it on the table as her bet. "Well, my   
ring-tailed friend," she began, slowly arching her foot, making her leg all that more alluring for the obviously distracted Sly. She smiled a mysterious smile as she watched Sly gulp, his eyes watching her. "Deal the cards, Cooper, this game is as good as won."

Sly blinked, distracted by Carmelita...who now sat dressed in nothing but her skimpy halter top andhe shivered at the very thought of it!her racy thong. Add to all that her lovely face, her expressive brown eyes, as well as her luxurious wavy blue-black hair, and Sly knows his concentration is going to come at a most expensive price tag. But, he tells himself confidently, isn't he Sly Cooper, Master Thief? Why, of course he is! No mere womaneven a most lovely and scantily clad Carmelita is going to throw him off his game! He confronted the exquisite vixen before him, his senses reeling at the vision seated across from him. "So…you say the game is as good as won, is it, lovely Carmelita?" he posed to her, his smile mischievous. "Well, yes, I believe you're right about that. However, the question is, I think, by whom?" he added, arching his eyebrow suggestively at her. He then eyed her alluring figure hotly, before grinning, observing, "I say, my love, aren't you feeling...well, a bit cold, dear heart? I mean, you are only wearing your 'unmentionables', after all. Though, I could continue to mention them for simply **hours**…"

Carmelita, much to her chagrin, suddenly become far too aware of the fact of precisely what she was **not** wearing! Which would be most of her clothing! She was, in fact, cold, but she was not about to let that rogue Cooper know that! "I'm just fine over here, Cooper. Now, deal!"

Sly found himself in a bit of a quandary. He was definitely winning his game of Strip Poker with his distractingly attractive, oft-time opponent, the vivacious Carmelita Fox. And, unfortunately as well as fortunately, was precisely the problem! He was finding he was having great difficulty in playing up to his usual standards. Of course, it wasn't all that difficult to attribute this difficulty in his concentration. After all, he admitted to himself, it wasn't every day one found himself across the table with the truly stunning, very scantily clad, Carmelita Fox. Despite his best efforts to the contrary, he continually found his gaze repeatedly drawn away from his cards and over to **her**. Her exquisite face, lovely with her full range of emotion, as well as her equally expressive light brown eyes, her wavy blue-black hair that tumbled flirtatiously over her shoulders, all fought for his attention, distracting him from the matters at hand. Sly felt a bead of sweat roll down the back of his neck. God! he moaned to himself, did she really have to be this beautiful? Such beauty should be against the law! he told himself, fighting hard to control his pounding heart and his ragged breathing.

Apparently, Sly wasn't the only one having trouble concentrating either! Carmelita was finding it very difficult as well. She had never seen Slyshe meant Cooper!without his shirt on before, and his smooth powerful chest, broad shoulders, and flat stomach made her feel slightly woozy and delightfully warm. She tried to tell herself that she'd never realized just how handsome and charming the raccoon seated across from her was...but that, she told herself, was a bald-faced lie! Oh, she knewall too well, in fact!just how attractive Sly Cooper was. A part of her mind fought a seemingly never-ending battle trying to convince the other half just why she didn't pursue him on a romantic level. Because, while he might be a thief...he was one **hunky **thief! Oh, my yes! the girlish part of her mind squealed. Carmelita found her pulse racing in her ears, and her hands were getting clammy feeling. She, with a wrench of will that left her reeling, managed to growl, "All right, Cooper. I'll see your gloves...and" She put her cards down, and reached up to unfasten the leather collarwith her badge attachedfrom around her graceful, slender neck. "I'll raise you my collar," she added, tossing it on to the pile before them both.

Sly decided the only defense to Carmelita's more than considerable charms was to go on the offensive! He returned her smilethe one that sent shivers up and down his spine!with one of his own. "Lovely Carmelita. Lovely, lovely Carmelita. Is there any part of you that isn't lovely?" he questioned, watching her scoff at his flattery. "No, really, dear girl. I mean it! You're so cuteeven when you're angry!" he told her, then grinned, adding, "Kind of like now."

"Cooper," Carmelita growled, feeling very unsettled. She felt herself quivering slightly, hanging on his every word, even though a part of her was ashamed that she was doing so!

Carmelita's wide lovely eyes, and expectant expression told him he had her attention all right! He laughed softly and as alluringly as possible. "And, your eyesoh, my yes, those expressive, exquisite chocolate brown eyes of yoursthe way they always seem to twinkle that special way, each and every time you think you've got me cornered," Sly continued.

Carmelita didn't say a word, her mouth slightly open in surprise. No one had ever said such lovely things about her eyes before. Most men seemed to think of them as hard and flinty…or so that was what she overheard at times. She felt like a fly in a spider's web at this moment, trapped…unable to stop him, and not really wanting to if she could!

Sly raised his eyes to hers, and looked intently into them. "Dare I go on about your smile, lovely Carmelita? So seldom seen, but so beautiful, that nearly every time I see that smile, it literally takes my breath away…"

Carmelita blushed hotly, feeling her cheeks and ears grow warm. Her heart thundered in her chest, so much so that she brought up a unknowing hand to rest at the base of her throat. Her breathing was becoming more rapid, and with a supreme force of willpower on her part, she managed to interrupt him before he can go any further. "Stop stalling, Cooper! You gonna raise your bet, or are you going to call?" she demanded. She watched him, and not even thinking about what she's doing, waves her hand before her face, trying to cool her flaming cheeks.

Sly grinned, continuing on like he hasn't heard a word she's said! "In addition, my lovely Carmelita, I must tell you that find your Spanish accent so bewitching, only surpassed by your lovely graceful neck! I'd continue further south, my stunning young woman, but you are a lady, and gentlemen don't discuss such things in the presence of a lady," Sly declared, his deep brown eyes roaming her figure a moment.

Carmelita, suddenly aware of just how much of her body is showing at this moment, blushed even more red. She continued to fan herself, while her free hand flutters about, trying to somehow find some spot to hide her near nakedness from the hot-blooded raccoon seated only mere feet away from her! Finding that a futile effort at best, she decided to try and get him back on track...before she blushed from her head on down to the bottom of her feet! "Cooper!" she bellowed, shrinking down a bit in her chair to hide a bit more of her from his view. "Stop the flirty chit-chat and play the game!" She felt herself near panting, a most persistent tingle jangling up and down her spine.

Sly saw his lady love's face flame, making her even more lovely than before! He knew he has found a point of vulnerability in Carmelita, and so he decided to exploit it. "Ah, Ms. Fox…your narrow waist is the envy of woman everywhere," he told her truthfully, then canted his head, thinking aloud. "Hmm, perhaps you should try to eat better, dearest, you're becoming skinny as a rail," he observed, then smiled when Carmelita bristled at that comment. "Now, as to the way you fill out your jeans...ooh, la la! Woo! I've nearly lost my balance on more than one occasion while sneaking a look at your glorious behind, my beautiful Carmelita! If I didn't think I'd wind up arrested, I'd of given you more than one delightful pinch upon your lovely bum, Carme dear."

Carmelita's eyes went wide upon hearing this, and she reached a hand back to subconsciously touch her cute rounded derriere. "Y-Y-You have?" she stammered, mentally kicking herself as she added, "Really?"

Sly didn't answer her inadvertent question, driving her even more crazy with his moment of silence. "Now, regrettably, that only leaves your legs. Oh, and what long, lovely legs you have too, Carmelita. Amazing, scandalously alluring legs," he admits, eyeing her legs hotly, his eyes flashing. "Girl, legs like those should definitely be considered deadly weapons!"

Carmelita couldn't help herself, and her big brown eyes shone with pleasure at his complimenting her legs, but she's wise enough to be suspicious of him. Carmelita suppressed a bout of excited quivering, focusing her attention on her frustration at the suddenly loquacious raccoon. "Cooper…for goodness sake! What do I have to do to get you play your damn cards already?" she blurted out.

Sly blinked at her, as if seeing her for the first time, and grinned very mischievously her way. "What do you have to do? Well, I suppose… we could always try kissing each other again. I can't tell you how enjoyable I found it that the last time, Carmelita my sweet. Woo! That was some kiss, girl!"

Carmelita smiled, acknowledging his compliment at her ability to kiss, but rolled her eyes at him to let him know he wasn't getting to her. "Maybe so, Cooper. But, and do correct me if I'm wrong...the last time you kissed meand it was you who kissed me, buster!you used that opportunity to cuff mewith my own handcuffs, mind you!to that railing before you scampered off. And, that humiliation was on top of what I experienced when you chose to kiss me!" she informed him with a scowl. She then narrowed her eyes, thinking, before she continued.   
"Remind me add a decade to your sentence for that, whennot if!I finally arrest your sorry butt!"

Sly smiled winsomely at her, clasping his hands together then bringing them up beside his cheek imploringly. "For another kiss from you, darling, ten years would mean nothing..." he told her, blinking his eyes to impart his apparent fervor. "Oh, by the way," he then added out of the blue, laying down his cards. "I've got a straight flush, dear lady."

Carmelita blinked, caught unaware by his sneaky playing of his cards. But, after she recovered, she grinned at him evilly, laying her hand down face up. "Nice try…but, nothin' doin', Cooper! A Royal Flush, mi amigo." She laughed huskilymaking Cooper shiver with excitementthen scooped back her winnings toward herself, stopping to replace her collar back around her neck.

Sly shrugged, then laughed softly. "Eh. You win some, you lose some," he told her. He then reached over to softly rub Carmelita's hand twice. "Don't you worry though, Carme dear...I'll win it **all **back next hand." He raised an eyebrow at her suggestively. "Hey, who knows...and maybe even more than that, hmm?"

Carmelita's response was to draw back her hand, and glare at him. Though, she was sure that that wretch Cooper couldn't of missed the blush that suffused her cheeks…at least, if the heat she felt washing over her face was any indication.


	7. Chappie 7

Chapter 7

The poker game continued on strong, both Sly and Carmelita pretty evenly matched in both their skill and their luck. Both players had their ups and downs, mind you, but for the moment at least, it seemed that Carmelita was having one of her 'up' moments. She'd somehow regained nearly all of her clothing, with the exception of her jeans and boots; while Sly, on the other hand, had lost nearly half of his wardrobe already, naked from the waist up, but for his mask. Needless to say, Carmelita was feeling rather confident just about now.

Carmelita's light brown eyes twinkled as she reviewed the hand before her. "Okay, Cooper...let's make this quick, shall we? I'll start the bidding with my gloves," she declared, pulling off her leather glovesone at a time and laid them upon the table in rather dramatic fashion.

Sly cast her a sidelong glance, not believing his luck the last few hands, which had been all bad. "Very well then, beautiful, you're on! I'll see you your gloves, and..." he informed her, pausing to get to his feet, whereupon he unfastened his trousers, and quickly slipped them off, folding them neatly and laying them atop of Carmelita's gloves. Despite what you might think, Sly seemed unconcerned that he's now showing off his prim white boxers. Nor apparently was he overly concerned with the fact that Carmelita's big brown eyes had now gone huge, as well as the fact that she seemed to have forgotten how to breathe exactly. "…I'll raise you my pants," he finished, resuming his seat at the table.

Carmelita gasped audibly as she finally remembered to breathe, trying very hard, but failing rather miserably at, not boldly staring at Sly in his sexy white boxers. Her attention wavered from there to his finely toned legs, his narrow waist, as well as his strong legs. Carmelita, although her heart is beating fast and furiously, tried to shrug off her obvious excitement by trying to appear blithely nonchalant. "Um, er, nice boxers, Cooper," she managed to utter, then succumbed to a rosy blush.

Sly grinned at seeing this, also noting her somewhat glazed expression, as well as the way her nostrils flared over and over again as she breathed. "So…you like 'em?" he asked rather brazenly, causing her to look away momentarily. "I know I find them comfortable." Sly chuckled, noticing how unsettled the beautiful, but at the same time innocent vixen seated across from him had become. "Carmelita, Carmelita, Carmelita...it's one thing for you to look at meyou are a grown woman, after allbut it's rather poor taste for a lady of your quality to openly drool, you know," he observed while grinning, liking the fact that she appeared to be so interested in him.

Carmelita blinked her big brown eyes rapidly, embarrassed to be caught staring unabashedly at his boxer shorts, which caused her to blush furiously. She shook her head in an attempt to clear it, and nearly writhed in embarrassment as she realized she actually **was** drooling...though only a little. She growled at the grinning raccoon, irritated both with his smile as well as hot blush she now had to deal with. "Grr! Don't flatter yourself, Cooper. Er, it's just been a while since I last ate, is all..." However, no matter what she said, her furious blushing continued, and if it could, intensified briefly.

Bentley re-entered the living room as she said this, and her frowned. He then looked over to where they sat and groaned before exclaming. "Geez! Aren't the two of you finished playing strip poker yet? Why don't the two of you get a room already?" Bentley complained, after which the turtle realized what he had just said and blushed furiously.

Carmelita blushed at that comment too, but ignored the surly turtle's obvious innuendo. "Don't you worry, this game won't last much longer. Look," she replied, crooking a thumb over to where Sly sat, reviewing his cards. "Cooper here is rapidly running short of clothing, you understand. He's down to his boxers…and not much more." She smiled sweetly and victoriously at the half-naked raccoon.

Sly grinned back at Carmelita, giving her a clever wink. "Hmm, perhaps, Carmelita dear, but then again, I'm not the one wearing a skimpy little **thong** now, am I?" he challenged, then grinned wolfishly, adding, "Not that I'm complaining, mind you. I happen to think you look stunning in such sexy lingerie, my love…"

Carmelita´s black-tipped ears angled sharply back, as she was torn between continuing to try to distract Cooper with her smooth bare leg, while somehow not showing off her seemingly inappropriate choice of underwear. She chose to ignore (which was far harder than she would of ever thought!) his blatant staring at her scanty thong, and decided to continue distracting Sly, flexing her lovely leg smoothly, grinning when she noticed that Cooper was almost mesmerized by the play of the muscles in her leg. "Hmph! Enjoy it while it lasts, Ringtail. Because this is the one and only time you'll ever going see 'em!" she riposted.

"Then, O Alluring One," Sly replied, his eyes roaming the luscious figure of the vixen before him. "You won't mind if I stare at your beguiling form for just a little bit longer, hmm?"

Carmelita, caught unaware again (Damn that raccoon!), found herself blushing, and she drew her chair in tighter to the table, and lowered herself down a bit to keep her admittedly scantily clad lower half from his hot and devilishly inviting deep brown eyes. "Just play your cards, Cooper! And…keep your eyes where they belong, buster!" she growled, even though she was mentally chastising herself for the feeling of satisfaction his words had brought her.

Bentley couldn't help but blush again, seeing how Carmelita was obviously and rather blatantly trying to seduce Sly's attention away with her sexy legs. He understood how Sly might be mightily distracted…but, he expects more from his friend somehow. "C'mon, Sly...get a grip, man! You know she's only showing off her legs to distract you," he admonished.

Sly blinked at that, but then grinned at his friend. "Yeah, I know, Bentley. But…man! Isn't it great?" he observed, then turned back to the lovely vixen across the table from himself, encouraging her. "C'mon, Carmelita...do it again!" He arched one eyebrow suggestively at her, causing her to blush, and look away again. All part of my strategy, he tells himself...and nearly believed it!

Carmelita fumed at being forced to look away from Sly, caught red-handed at her game of distraction. She then, a moment later, looked shyly back, and quickly lowered her leg down, suddenly mightily embarrassed by how she's been behaving of late. "Am not!" she denied to Bentley, ignoring Cooper's racy remarks, and changed the subject quickly. "All right, Ringtail, let's try to get back to the game, shall we? I'll see your pants, and raise you my earring." She reached up to remove it gently from her ear, and laid it down atop the growing pot.

Sly blew her a flirtatious kiss, pleased that he's finally got her to put her tantalizing legs down out of sight at last. "Hmm, your earring, is it?" he mused as he reviewed his cards one last time. "All right, I'll call, Carmelita my love." He laid down his cards for her to view. "A flush, O Bewitching One. Can you top that, O Woman of my Dreams?" he asked whimsically, while gazing dreamily into her face, his eyes seeking hers.

Carmelita´s mouth opened soundlessly as she inadvertently locked eyes with him for a brief moment. She shuddered, feeling a quick rush of excitement through herself as she felt herself drawn in by his nearly hypnotic gaze. But, as enticing as all that might of been, it simply paled in comparison to the hand Carmelita now was holding! She smiled triumphantly, and laid down her winning hand. "Ha! I can beat that, Cooper…easily. Four Queens, Ringtail. That tops your paltry flush rather handily, I do believe!" She laughed softly as she scooped back her winnings, unable to not gloat…at least a little. "One more win, Cooper, and I've got this match won. So, buster…deal those cards!"

Bentley wrung his hands, unable to stand the tension any longer, and groaned, rushing from the room, shaking his head at them both. "All right! You win! I'm leaving, you two! Tell me when you're" he protested, then shuddered at the thought! "done!"

Sly shuffled the cards once more, looking over to Carmelita, who was softly humming, rather pleased with herself. "Can you believe that guy, Carmelita?" he asked, indicating where Bentley had been with a jerk of his chin. He might be losing this match, mind you, but he was having what had to be one of best times he'd ever had! He still found it hard to believe that he was sitting mere feet away from the most beautiful lady he'd ever seen…and who was dressed in only a brief halter and one amazing thong!

Carmelita stopped humming a moment to respond to him, grinning.  
"Yeah! You'd think he'd never seen a card game before, wouldn't you?"  
she agreed, grinning mischievously. For some reason, Carmelita suddenly realized something…something that, truth be told, somewhat shocked her. She was enjoying herself! Very, very much in fact. She couldn't remember the last time she had ever had this much fun. She found her initial assessment of one Sly Cooper was changing, albeit slowly toward a much more favorable one.

Sly laughed softly at their banter, enjoying just being in her company. They were both interacting…and without any use of shock pistols or furious words! Well, who'd of ever thought? "A card game like this one? I'm sure he hasn't, most beautiful lady! Though, to be fair, Bentley doesn't really get out much...you know, with the fairer sex, I mean."

Carmelita tried to appear shocked, but instead ended up giggling softly. "No! I find that so difficult to believe, Mr. Cooper!" The two shared a good-natured laugh together at their brief bout of wittiness, then got back to business and continued their match.


	8. Chappie 8

Chapter 8

Sly was, admittedly, in rather desperate straits, but his optimism never lagged. He reviewed the cards in his hand, thankful that finally Carmelita has put her lovely legs out of his sight, allowing him to truly concentrate on his play. Not that was all that much help...the cards he has been dealt of late have left much to be desired. He still continued to wage his own psychological warfare campaign to keep poor Carmelita on her toes…well, verbally at least! "So, what's your wager, Most Scintillating of Ladies?" he asked, smiling over at Carmelita.

Carmelita shook her head, not really quite sure what the word 'scintillating' even meant. Though, she's pretty certain it was a compliment, if she knew her adversary at all. Unsure as to just what to do, she decides to cover all her bases…giving him an appreciative grin, but following that up by making a face at him too. "Okay then, Ringtail, I'll bet your gloves," she stated, laying down his gloves that she had only just won the previous hand.

Sly smiled as his own clothing was used to bet against him. Grinning to himself a moment, he decided to turn up his psy-op campaign another notch. "Aw, I just love how you use that cute little petname for me, Carmelita my sweet. Always a turn-on, mi señora del Policía," he told her, grinning at Carmelita's surprised expression when she heard him speaking her native Spanish. "Now, as to my wager...do you think you could be a lady, and turn away for just uno momento, por favor?"

Carmelita, not sure what Cooper was up to, could hardly deny him his request. She nodded to him, and then turned herself around as she was asked to. "Si," she told him. In all reality, it was probably for the best she did so, as she missed seeing Sly drag his boxers down and off. He tossed his boxers on to the pot, then sat down hastily, pulling his chair in tight to the table. "Okay, Cooper…all finished? With whatever chicanery you're undoubtedly up to?" she groused, wondering just what he was up to. "Oh, and by the way, Cooper, you should of said Señorita del Policia. You know very well that I'm not married. Señora is the proper term for a married woman." Carmelita had to admit she was most surprised…just where did Cooper learn to speak Spanish as well as he did anyway?

Sly sighed in relief as his chair finally warmed up a bit! He grinned mischievously. "Ah, I stand corrected then, O Mujer Policía de mis Sueños," he said by way of apology. He then bowed his head respectfully, his brown eyes twinkling at her.

Carmelita was further impressed, and laughed at his nicely phrased compliment. "So...policewoman of your dreams, huh?" she asked, flicking her eyes down at the table as a matter of habit. She was shocked and surprised, which was most evident as her large lovely eyes went wide the very moment they spied Sly's white boxers laying atop the pot. Unable to stop herself, she muttered softly in surprise, "Madre y Dios!" Quickly composing herself once more, she added confidently, "So…it's my turn then?"

Sly smiled rascally at her before he answered. "Si, mi querera," he announced, nodding affirmatively to her.

Carmelita found herself blushing softly at his calling her 'his love' in Spanish, but soldiered on in spite of it. "Flatterer," she accused him, though she smiled. "Hmm, let's see...I´ll see your cute boxers, and raise you your own jacket, mi canalla," she replied. She doffed and then laid Sly´s jacket down on to the pot, folding it neatly to save space.

Sly looked down at his cards, seeing that he's managed to draw a very respectable flush, thinking 'not to bad' to himself. Not that bad at all. "Well, your rascal, my dear, thinks he has got himself a winning hand. And, as such, I'm prepared to give you a chance to win these lovely jeans of yours back," he informed her as he laid Carmelita's jeans neatly on the top of the ever growing pot.

Carmelita frowned a moment at his wager. Just what did that raccoon have himself, anyway? she thinks. "Well, well, Mr. Cooper…aren't we someone who loves to take chances? Impressive. All right, I'm still in, Ringtail. I'll meet my jeans, and raise you your boots. What's your play, Cooper?" she challenged him, laying his boots down on the very top of the pile.

Sly wonders what sort of hand she's got...she's been very, very lucky of late. "Mmm. Interesting, mi bonita doncella..." he says in his most charming voice, as he laid down his cards face down, and reached up to remove his mask, tossing it jauntily atop everything else. "Tu vuelta, mi amora..."

Carmelita sits quietly, taken aback by two things really: first by the lovely things he just said to her; and by the fact that this was the first time she'd ever seen Sly without his mask on. She was quick to notice that his fur there wasn't really black, but rather a very dark grey. She felt a delicious tingle run down her spine, making her shiver with excitement. My, she thinks to herself, but isn't he one handsome devil! That moment passes though as she regained her senses finally, shaking her head to clear it. Now, she needed to get back to the game at hand. "You know…that's a totally new look for you, Cooper. I like it. But, that's neither here nor there. I'm gonna call, buster," she said, laying down her cards, face up on the table. "I've got myself a straight flush, my dear boy." She then eyed him speculatively, the barest hint of a hopeful smile on her lips. "Care to beat that, Ringtail?"

Sly sighed, shaking his head. Well, that's it…he has been beaten. Can you believe it? It just hasn't been his day! "Sorry, but the best I can seem to manage is a measly flush, I´m afraid," he admitted to her, smiling over at the triumphant Carmelita. "I expect you've won, Carmelita dear. As I've no more clothing to wager, you understand." He bowed his head to her formally, and was surprised when she graciously accepted his praise, and inclined her head to him in reply. "So...what do I have to do to get my clothing back, Most Lovely of Ladies? Perhaps kiss you, hmm?" he suggested, waggling a most suggestive eyebrow at her.

Carmelita shivered, briefly tempted at that most provocative image, but dismissed out of hand, saying to him, "Sorry, only in your dreams, Ringtail."

Sly smiled at Carmelita before canting his head a bit, replying, "Aw, how did you know?"

Carmelita rolled her eyes disparagingly, but she inwardly grinned, surprised to know he just might be dreaming of her. "Cooper, I haven't chased your sorry butt around half the world without learning something about you, you know. But whatever...now, listen up, Ringtail. I'll graciously let you have your clothes back...but, my price is a nice massage."

Sly thought to himself, 'things are looking up!', and outwardly grinned, looking the lovely Carmelita up and down until she blushed again. "You got it, cute girl! One full body massage, comin' up, my sweet."

Carmelita quivered inside, not even allowing herself to even think on that subject! She held up her hand commandingly. "Whoa there, Cooper! Don't even try to go there! Just a nice massage…where I want it, okay? Just my back, arms, and shoulders...oh, and definitely my legs too. Comprende? That's all of me that you're going to touch, got it?"

Sly bowed gallantly, grinning until Carmelita was not sure she wanted to throttle himor kiss him! "But, of course, Carme my love!" he readily agreed.

Carmelita frowned then, not liking his familiarity. "That's Carmelita. Don't call me Carme, Cooper!" she protested, giving him a glare.

Sly only grinned mischievously at her. "As you say, fairest Carmelita. So, shall I begin your massage au natural? Or, do I actually get to put my clothes back on first?" he asked, grinning wolfishly at her as she blushed yet again.

Carmelita shivered at the thought, briefly considered it, then controlled herself, hiding her true feelings by hurling his clothes back at him, stating, "Eew! Clothes on, definitely, Cooper!" Sly began to quickly dress, while she continued. "So...where did you learn to speak Spanish anyway?"

Sly had his boxers and pants on again, and was pulling his shirt over his head. He gave Carmelita a warm little smile, which she returned, though somewhat hesitantly. "I guess you could say that I've learned a thing or two over the years. Now, mind you, I'm not fluent or anything...but, I do know more than a little."

Carmelita began to dress as well, thankfully pulling her tight jeans back on. She triedwithout much success reallyto ignore Sly's rapt attention to her shapely posterior as she did so. "Stop ogling me, Cooper!" she told him heatedly. She quickly fastened her belt, and sat back down. She glowered at him at first, a part of her very angry at him for staring at her behind. While yet another part of her was rather, and unexpectedly, flattered at his undo attention to her shapely rump.

"How long have you had this remarkable talent then, Cooper? And, why the interest in Spanish? I'd figure you had more important things to do with your time, Ringtail."

Sly shrugged, thinking…although a part of him was still seeing Carmelita snuggling into her jeans. "Well, I suppose you're right about that. But, I was intrigued all those times you called me things in Spanish. So, I thought that I probably might as well know what you were calling me each time I managed to get away from you." He smiled as charmingly as he could, knowing it was a sore point with her. "There you have it, lovely lady. So...where would you like that massage of yours then, hmm?"

Carmelita paused to think it over, then replied, her cheeks flushing hotly as she did so. "Um, my room, Cooper," she told him, and seeing him open his mouth prepared to say something clever and racy, she held up a hand. "And, before you say one thing, don't get any ideas, thief." She saw him nod, but could see from the expression in his eyes that he has lots of ideas already...ones that would most likely left her blushing like some silly school girl, had she been able to read his mind. "Well? Are you going to at least try to behave like a gentleman and carry me? It's not like I'm uninjured here, you know!" she growled at him.

Sly playfully slapped his forehead in chagrin. "Oh, how thoughtless of me! You see, you are such a formidable woman, Carmelita, that I'm sometimes fooled into thinking there's nothing you cannot do!" he told her, smiling.

Carmelita grinned at his sugary compliment. "Yeah, right," she replied, pleased, but not wanting him to know it. She then allowed him to gather her up in his arms and carry her. She still can't seem to shake the feeling of contentment she has each time she was in this rascal's arms. She knew she shouldn't feel that way, she tried to tell herself, but she can't help but she did. She sighed, resigning herself to the fact that she had feelings for him...despite the fact that he's a criminal. It's just not fair, she told herself as she was carried back to her room.

Sly carried his unrequited lady love in his arms, having to resist the urge to lean over and softly kiss her cheek to cheer her up. He knew that will most likely only garner him a sharp elbow or a maybe a knuckle sandwichboth of which, he could certainly do without. I love her, Sly admit to himself at that moment. I know I shouldn't, and that it most likely will never work out between us...but, I can't help how I feel about her. He smiled down at her and talked to her. "Almost there, Inspector."

They both arrived at Carmelita's room's door in an oddly quiet, content, yet still melancholy mood. Both know they have feelings, rather strong feelings, for each other, romantic feelings...but, they are such an odd couple. Both policewoman and master thief contemplate life as it was now, and then how it might be sharing their lives with each other. While parts of such a relationship would be delightfully domestic and very fulfilling, the very fact that he was a criminal, while she was a policewoman always seems to cruelly intrude upon their dreams. Would it ever work out? Who really knew?

AN: First off, this is NOT the final chappie. Second, since there were so many Spanish words presented this chapter, I'll give you the definitions for them here:

mi señora del Policía: my lady of the Police

por favor: Please

Mujer Policía de mis Sueños: Police Woman of my Dreams

Madre y Dios: Mother of God

Si, mi querera: Yes, my love

mi canalla: my gangster, my rascal

mi bonita doncella: my pretty lady

Tu vuelta, mi amora: Your turn, my love

Comprende: understand

Okay, to all of you who are actually Spanish...please don´t kill me! My English dictionary isn't the greatest.


	9. Chappie 9

Chapter 9

Sly carried Carmelita into her room, and gently sat her down upon her bed before he released herrather reluctantly. "Your stop, I do believe, Inspector?" he teased.

Carmelita found herself feeling a bit cold all of the sudden, what with having enjoyed the heat of Sly's body as he carried her. She laid luxuriously back upon the soft bed, and stretched, yawning despite herself. "Sorry 'bout that, Cooper. I guess winning at strip poker can take a lot out of girl…" she said, grinning mischieviously.

Sly smirked at her comment, and crossed his arms, enjoying their usual banter. "Hmm. I suppose it would at that, lovely lady," he replied. He grinned, then rubbed his knuckles against his chest in mock vanity. "After all, you got to enjoy what no lady since Mama Cooper has ever seen...Sly Cooper in all his glory." He waggled a clever eyebrow at her.

Carmelita couldn't help herself, and laughed at him, shaking her head. She also filed away that data on her being the first woman to see him…how had he put that again?...'au natural'. "Please, Cooper! 'All his glory'? You are too funny sometimes," she responded. She then peeled off her gloves, then shucked her jacket, carefully folding it and laying upon the bed. She felt odd that moment, and looked up, only to shiver with surprise and excitement as she spied Cooper staring unashamed at her in her brief halter top, bold as brass. "Okay, Ringtail...now be a gentleman and turn around. Oh, and keep those brown eyes of yours closed, mister! You hear me? If I catch you peeking at me, you'll rue the day you were ever born. Comprende?"

Sly responded by giving her a pained look. "Really! I can't believe you think I'd stoop so low as to become a peeking Tom, Inspector," Sly replied indignantly. He then glanced at the lovely detective. "Even if it is **you **were taking about, fairest of ladies." He appeared insulted, and crossed his arms, turning around, his back stiff.

Carmelita grimaced, realizing that just maybe she might of been being a bit too harsh with him. After all, she told herself, he might be a thief, true...but he always treated her with utmost respect. She reached around to unfasten her halter top, then slipped off her pants as well. She then laid herself atop the comforter, face down. "I'm...I'm sorry, Cooper. It's just that...well…" she bit her lower lip, unable to bring herself to say just what's on her mind. She could see Sly's back was still turned, but his posture relaxed a little, much to her relief.

"Oh," he initially replied, then finally understood. "Oh! Well, rest assured, Carmelita, I shall always treat you with the respect and dignity you deserve. Well, okay, maybe not in all cases, mind you. If

it's a matter of my escaping your tender mercies...I might have to resort to something clever. But..." he explained, nearly turning around, but at the last moment caught himself and stopped. "…I would never, never take advantage of you, Carmelita. I think that even you understand that, no?"

Carmelita was touched by his gallantry, and was doubly glad that Cooper's back was turned and his eyes firmly closed. For, she knew if he saw the tender look she had just given him, it would of embarrassed her more than she could imagine. She slowly lost that smile, covering up her true feelings by resuming her normal gruff cop facade. "All right, Cooper, you can turn around. Let's make this quick, though okay?" she told him.

Sly slowly turned around, a clever retort on his lips. However, he never got the chance to utter it. He found his breath was neatly taken away as he saw the lovely Carmelita lying upon the bed before him. Quite speechless for that long moment, he was rooted in place, a veritable statue. He shook his head in wonder, as he took in and enjoyed her tantalizing curves and overall loveliness. Fortunately, this didn't last too long, as he dragged himself out of his reverie, shaking his head. Unable to let the moment go without some flirty line, he decided to give her a soft admiring whistle, "There is no doubt about it, you are one lovely lady, Carmelita Montoya Fox." He took off his gloves, then took a seat beside her, placing his hands gently upon her alluring shoulders, and began to rub her taut muscles.

Carmelita smiled to herself, thinking that it's sort of nice to be so admired. That is, until she groaned softly in pure contentment as his very adept massage began. She found herself thinking with a smile, I sort of thought his being a thief might mean he has nice, strong, and flexible fingers...and, apparently I was right! She felt a sense of contented satisfaction at the sound of his whistling at her, smiling inwardly at the compliment. However, she worked very hard to keep her expression neutral…lest he understand how much he was affecting her. "Just you hush, buster. Much less talking, more massaging, Ringtail... Mmm," she chided him, groaning at the end, when he found a knot and began to loosen it.

Sly smiled down at her, noticing her small groans of pleasure. He adeptly moved his rubbing a bit lower down her back, kneading her tight muscles. Her muscles are so tight, that he's in no way surprised to hear Carmelita groan again with contentment. Hey, what could he say, he told himself, he actually rather used to this...as he had done this on more than one occasion for his friends. But, be that as it may, none of them were **anything** compared to Carmelita, who seemed to be one giant knot of tension. He decided to make mention of this to his lovely guest. "Gracious! Don't you ever relax, Carmelita my sweet?" he inquired, his voice soft and silky.

Carmelita chose to ignore his flattery, instead enjoying the relaxing of months of tension from her shoulders and back. She lazily lifted an eyelid, turning her head on her pillow. "Why do you say that, Cooper?" she asked, her voice soft and sleepy.

Sly grunted at that, breaking down a particularly stubborn knot as gently and surely as he could. "Why, you ask? Why because your muscles are one big mass of knots, that's why! When's the last time you actually went home and relaxed, exactly?" he complained, his forearms beginning to ache a bit.

Carmelita groaned softly as Sly found a very tender spot, and worked his magic. "Ha, that's rich, Cooper! Just when do you think I've had the time to relax? What with keeping you and your gang honest?" she replied, opening one eye a bit to flick a glance his way.

Sly only shook his head at her. "Honestly, girl! If you keep pushing yourself so hard, you're going to put yourself in the hospital! Now, as I recall, that last time I remember you being off of your feet was years ago. Remember? Back when you had gotten a case of the chicken pox?"

Carmelita´s eyes snapped open upon hearing that, obviously very surprised. She turned her head to look at him. "What? How do you know about that? That was **years **ago, mister! Way before I was ever working on your case, Ringtail."

Sly smiled rather smugly down at her, reminiscing. "Oh, yes...way before then, lovely girl. How did I know that, you ask? Well, just who do you think it was that left a bouquet of six red roses upon your stairs everyday? Hmm? Care to take a guess, Ms. Fox?" he informed her, grinning cleverly. "Now, I was glad you had your sister there to take care of you, you know. I mean, if she hadn't of been, I would of had to go inside and give them to you personally, each and every day. And, I think we know that wouldn't of been good for your recovery now, don't we? You know just how angry you get when anyone tries to do something nice for you, Carmelita." He stopped then, thinking. "Remind me again, mi querera. What was that sister of yours name again? Hmm, as I recall she was a rather cute girl...though, she had nothing on you, dearest..." he finished, giving Carmelita his most charming smile.

Carmelita's mind whirled as she came to grips with the fact that, even back two years before she'd received her first assignment to catch the thief, Cooper had been there for her. "Er, her name is Carmen, Cooper. And you'd best watch your back around her! Trust me, you wouldn't want to meet my sister after you'd just pulled a heist, mister. Carmen is the eldest in our family, and she's happily married. All that flirty chatter you use on me wouldn't cut it with her, amigo. She'd have you out cold from her shock pistol before you could say 'Buenos Tardes, Capitan Fox!'"

Sly grinned silently at that, reading between the lines of what she had just said. So, he told himself happily, my darling Carmelita **_is_** effected by my flirting? Interesting. "So, this Carmen is a Captain, huh? Your older sis, eh? Well, it sure didn't seem like that 10 years ago, beautiful..."

Carmelita felt wonderfully relaxed as Sly smoothly massaged away her fatigue and tension. She then smiled, remembering back. "Hmm? Oh, that. It must be her freckles, Cooper. Trust me, you're not the first one who thought she was younger than me," she explained to him. She smiled at the thought of Carmen, and relaxed even more. "Now, enough with the talking, Cooper, and keep up the massaging." Though, she was relaxed, she wasn't so relaxed that she couldn't feel a thrill shoot through her as Sly began to softly massage her rounded behind. She quivered with the feelings that created within herself, and allowed him to continue his somewhat naughty massage a moment or two before protesting. "That feels nice, Cooper...but, if you don't stop that right this very moment, you're going to have continue my massage **after **you regain consciousness. Remember, I've got my shock pistol, and I know how to use it."

Sly couldn't help himself and laughed softly at being caught. As much as he'd loved to continue, he was wise enough to move his hands back up her back and away from her very alluring behind. "As you say, my beautiful girl...as you say..." he assured her.

Carmelita felt her tension melting away...she hasn't felt this relaxed in years it seemed. "Mmm...that's good," she groaned, her eyes closed, her face the very picture of contentment.


	10. Chappie 10

Chapter 10

Carmelita smiled softly as Sly continued giving her his massage. So…it had been Cooper who had gave her all those roses, back when she was sick. She smiled, remembering back to when she had contracted the chicken pox. She remembered that one day when she just laid there, miserable, trying not to scratch her sores, grumbling to herself. "Chicken Pox! That's an affliction that **children** get. And, here I am...I somehow contract it! Me!" she groused softly. She then swore softly in Spanish, under her breath.

Carmen, nearly as lovely as her sister but for a sprinkling of freckles across the bridge of her nose and her cheeks, entered her bedroom. Carmelita saw she was carrying a lovely bouquet of sweet-smelling roses. "Look, Carmelita!" Carmen announced, smiling at her sister. "Yet another bouquet of lovely roses for you today, dear one." Carmen gently removed the six blooms from their box, and put them in a vase on her sister's dresser, along with the several other ones Carmelita had already received. She then looked over to her irritable sister, and smiled fondly at her. "It seems that you have quite the admirer, Carme dear," Carmen commented. She then frowned seeing Carmelita try to sneak a hand beneath her covers to scratch. "Dear Carmelita, now what have I told you about scratching your sores, hmm?" she said sweetly and with long-suffering patience.

Carmelita grumbled at that, snatching her hand out from beneath her covers quickly. "Not to do it, Carmen. But, sister, it itches something fierce!" Without even thinking about it, she started to scratch her hand.

Carmen came over, and gently yet firmly gathered up poor Carmelita's hand and held it, her hazel eyes full of compassion, as well as irritation (hmm, must be a family thing, huh?) "Carmelita, if you don't stop this scratching, you'll leave me no other choice but to phone Mother and have her come take care of you."

Carmelita paled at the thought of that happening, and groaned. "You wouldn't!"

Carmen smiled triumphantly and fiercely down at her little sister. "Just try me, Carmelita...just try me," she suggested, her eyes locking on to her sister's.

Carmelita then sighed, closing her eyes, defeated...at least for the moment. "You would too, wouldn't you?" she grumbled. "You have no idea of what I'm going through, Carmen! I itch from the top of my head to the soles of my feet!"

Carmen was sympathetic, but commanding, responding, "I know...but, you still musn't scratch, Carmelita. You'll give yourself horrible scars, sister dear."

Carmelita grimaced at that thought, but...that didn't change the fact that it itched! Oh so very badly! "C'mon, Carmen...just one little scratch? Please?" Carmelita begged.

Carmen crossed her arms, shaking her head. "Now, Carmelita…you know the answer to that…even before you asked the question!" Carmen replied, crossing her arms. Carmen moved over to Carmelita's dresser, an idea forming in her head.

Once her sister's back was turned, Carmelita stealthily slipped her fingers down under the covers in an attempt to scratch a most irksome spot on her belly, hopefully without her apparently eagle-eyed sister noticing. Sorry…but, not a chance!

Carmen whirled about quickly, a pair of white athletic socks in her hand, her face a storm. "CARMELITA MONTOYA FOX! DO NOT MAKE ME GET MY SHOCK PISTOL! For, if that's what it takes, I'll stun you, sister dear!"

Carmelita winced at her irate sister, and quickly withdrew her hand. But, oh God, did her belly itch! "All rigth! Okay! Quit the yelling already...my head hurts enough as it is," Carmelita groaned.

Carmen sat down beside the grumpy Carmelita, and softly stroked her cheek affectionately. "I'm sorry, Carmelita. But you would try the patience of a saint sometimes, dear heart," she told her irritable little sister. "Now, here..." she added, offering her the socks, one at a time. "Put these on your hands."

Carmelita eyed her sister strangely. "Okay, and...I would do this **_why _**exactly?" she asked, a bit perplexed.

Carmen only laughed. "Why, because this is exactly what Mother did to me when I got the chicken pox, silly! Now, I know it looks goofy, but it really does stop you from scratching," Carmen told her, then her eyes hardened a moment. "It's that," Carmen then added, giving her sister a firm look, "or my shock pistol. Your choice, my little sister. Whether you like it or not, I will get you well...no matter what it takes. I love you, Carmelita, and I want you back on your feet as soon as possible."

Carmelita flumped her head back down into her pillow, then reluctantly put the socks over her hands. "Okay, okay. I know you're looking out for me, Carmen. But...do me a favor, okay? Stop calling me little sis! I'm only two year younger than you, even though most people think that **I'm** the older sister!"

Carmen flipped a lock of her dark straight hair back over her shoulder with a soft laugh. "I know, poor Carmelita. But, you know as well as I that it is only because of these freckles," she said, indicating the freckles on her face with one slim finger. "You know it's not my fault that you got that little cute mole, while I got stuck with these ghastly freckles, you know."

"Carlos doesn't think they're ghastly," Carmelita retorted, grinning at her sister, making mention of her husband, who loves her to distraction. "I've heard him say they're so cute!"

Carmen blushed a bit, but smiled gently at her teasing sister. "You leave Carlos out of this, Carmelita," Carmen rebuked her, though not very convincingly. She then got to her feet, leaned over and gently kissed Carmelita on the cheek, which caused even the irritable young woman to smile. Carmen moved away then, humming softly to herself. She continued to walk over to open the door and turn off the lights. "Now, dear, do try to get some sleep." Carmen grinned at her mischievously. "Perhaps you should think of the handsome young man who's so smitten with you that he continues to send you flowers each and every day, hmm?" she added, grinning. Carmen shook her head as she saw a small smile light Carmelita's face as well at that thought. "Pequeña hermana de los sueños felices, amora."

Carmelita snuggled down under her covers, thinking of some handsome fella who was sending her flowers, then closed her eyes, half asleep. "No me llame poco que soy diecinueve, hermana," she replied, sleepily.

Carmen softly laughed at that, and closed the door. "Lo que usted dice, Carmelita," she said softly.

Carmelita smiled, and came back to the here and now…still feeling Sly´s wonderful touch on her back. She closed her sleepy eyes, yawned hugely and promptly fell asleep.

AN: Okay, people…yet another chappie. Sorry I haven't written in a few days. I recently got Sly 1 on my PS2. (LOL! I got Sly 2 before I had Sly 1, and, boy! Sly kissing Carmelita is a image I will never forget!) Okay, here are the last few phrases that Carmelita and Carmen have together:

"...She grins, and sees a small smile light Carmelita's face as well. Happy dreams little sister..." Carmelita snuggled down under her covers, thinking of some handsome fella who was sending her flowers, then closed her eyes, half asleep. "Don´t call me little I am nineteen." Carmen softly laughed at that, then closed the door. "Whatever you say Carmelita…"


	11. Chappie 11

Chapter 11

Sly, his strong fingers still methodically massaging, smiled softly as he noticed that Carmelita was now blissfully asleep. He thought to himself, to tell you the truth this had been a rather nice experience for me too. He smiled then, remembering very fondly the feel of Carmelita's smooth fur and soft skin beneath his fingers, as well as the contented smile upon her lovely face. Speaking of Carmelita's fair countenance, he couldn't seem to help himself and reached over to gently run his fingers through her thick, silky, wavy black hair, smiling at the feel of it around his fingers. Sly sighed in pleasant contentment. He looked down upon the lovely woman sleeping, and because he doesn't want to wake her up, said in a whisper, "I could watch you sleep for hours, dearest Carmelita," he admitted with soft honesty.

Carmelita snuggled peacefully down into her pillow in contentment. Unknown to her, that act brought a smile to Sly Cooper's face that would of melted her heart had she seen it. She was in that state just before one fell into a deep sleep, and as such, she was not completely out yet, she enjoyed the feeling of someone running gentle hands through her mane of thick, black hair. "Mmm..." she groaned softly and happily.

Sly grinned, thankful that she was asleep…well, for two reasons, really: one, so she couldn't see the tender expression in his dark eyes and upon his face; and two, because she would of kicked his butt from one side of the room to the next, if she knew he was running his fingers through her precious locks! He grinned mischievously, allowing his fingers to stroke her silky hair one last time. Sly then got to his feet, and moved around to beside where Carmelita lay sleeping, looking down into her face adoringly. Goodness, he told himself, she looked like an absolute **angel!** Well, he conceded a moment later, looking down the length of her very lovely figure...she was an angel…in more ways than one! He grinned at that, knowing that if he told his Carmelita that, she would box his ears!

He also realized he was becoming far too tempted by her charms to remain with her just now, so he did the gentlemanly thing and covered her with a thick soft comforter. As his unknowing lady love slept blissfully on, he carefully folded her clothing and laid it upon the foot of her bed. He took one last look at her, and then slowly moved in close to kiss her cheek softly just once before he glided noiselessly from the room, closing the door behind himself...though not all the way, just in case she might need something. No doubt about, Sly Cooper thought to himself...she was an angel, all right. "Sweet dreams, my angel..." he whispered, before moving out into the hallway.

Bentley chose that moment to appear in the hallway, obviously on his way to do a bit of computer research for some upcoming job, and happened to see Sly coming from Carmelita's room. The prim turtle adopted a pose of disapproval, crossing his arms before himself.  
"So...all finished with your card game with the Inspector then?" he asked, frowning.

Sly smiled mysteriously at his prudish friend. "As a matter of fact, yes we are, Bentley old boy. Does that bother you? Jealous perhaps, my friend?" He waggled an expressive eyebrow at him.

Bentley frowned at that, then rolled his eyes. "No, Sly. Worried is more like it. Look, I know you fancy her and everything, and I'd be the first to admit that she is really very pretty...but, c'mon, Sly! She's a cop, for goodness sake! And...and, I'm not saying this is so, mind you…but even if she did actually love you, which I'm very doubtful of, try to imagine how she'd be torn between her job and you. If you do love her, could you really do something like that to her?"

Sly frowned, his emotions warring with one another. There were times when Bentley's logic was a bit too clever…and now was such a time. Sly sighed heavily, and cast a longing glance back at Carmelita's door. He paused a long, agonizing moment. "Yeah, I love her. So, no…I suppose I couldn't, Bentley. She deserves better than that," he admitted, though somewhat hesitantly. He shrugged a moment later, adding, "Still...a guy can dream, can't he?"

Bentley realized what that declaration had cost his long-time friend, and smiled back at him in honest sympathy. "Yeah, I suppose that's allowed, Sly. Look, buddy, I'll let you alone. I've got work to do, and you're probably tired, okay?" he headed down the stairs, shaking his head.

Sly sighed again, then turned around toward the retreating Bentley. "Yo, Bent...?" he asked softly.

Bentley stopped, turned his head, look over to him. "Yes, Sly?" he replied.

Sly shook his head to clear it, then spoke. "When you're on the Net...be a pal, would you, and see if you can find our house guest a pair of crutches? I mean, the nearest hospital would probably be the best. Now, don't get me wrong here...you know I really do like carrying Carmelita around, but...I know I can't always be there for her. You know?" Sly explained, his tone neutral, but Bentley could tell he was still torn.

Bentley felt bad for Sly, knowing how he felt about the lovely Inspector, but chose to hide his own feelings on the matter, and smiled. "Sure thing, Sly...anything for you and your señorita."

Sly grinned at that, then laughed softly. "Thanks, Bentley...you're a gentleman as always," Sly told him as he puts an arm around Bentley's shoulders a moment. He then headed downstairs with his friend, talking in an animated fashion.

Carmelita leaned back against the back of the door, having been eavesdropping the whole time. She closed the door softly, and leaned back against it, closing her eyes. Her mind was whirling after what she had heard of the conversation Cooper and his flunky had been having. The somewhat shocked vixen could scarcely believe what her own ears had heard. Sly Cooper **liked **her. No, she amended herself, that wasn't it either. She grimaced then, her heart aching within her chest. Sly Cooper **loved **her!

Yes, that is what Bentley had alluded to …and Cooper had come out and said! She closed her eyes, then drew her hand through her long dark hair, a nervous habit from her childhood. Still confused, she limped back to her bed to lay down. She yawned, and that told her it was more than obvious that she really needed some sleep. Around yet another yawn, she said softly, "How do you do it, Cooper? How do you always manage to make me feel this way?" she asked, her voice shaky, even though the raccoon was nowhere to be seen. Carmelita shook her raven-haired head, disliking how her emotions were all jumbled. "It isn't fair! Why must you always complicate my life so?" she complained, her exquisite brown eyes troubled, rather than angry for once.

Bentley searched most of the night, and while it took some doing, he finally tracked down a hospital that was in the process of ridding itself of some old pairs of crutches. The Cooper gang met that morning, while Carmelita still slept, and decided upon a plan. Bentley would coordinate things from their home, while Sly and Murray would head out to procure Carmelita's crutches. As Bentley would be the only one at home, it fell upon him to keep an eye on Carmelita. It made sense, yet Bentley was plainly uncomfortable being alone with the formidable Inspector. As the operation commenced, Bentley smiled, enjoying a well-made plan working for once. That changed a short time later, when he heard Carmelita yelling for Sly from upstairs. Frowning, Bentley contacted Sly via the binocucom. "Hey, Sly! Would you gimme a minute, please...Carmelita's calling for you."

"Oh, great," Sly replied. "Well, what's the plan, pal?"

Bentley made some quick calculations in his head. "Okay, here's what we do. Wait five minutes, while I'll get the remote communication system set up in her room, okay?"

Sly through his binocucom, replied. "You got it, Bentley. We're waiting. Sly and Murray out."

Bentley unplugged his headphones, then scrambled about, looking for, then finally finding, his remote communications unit. Gear in hand, he then plodded upstairs to Carmelita's room, where she was nearly fit to be tied! "Coming, Inspector! You can stop screaming now!" Bentley growled, as he entered her room.

He found Carmelita sitting on the edge of her bed, her face a bit pink from her yelling. "I am not screaming, buster!" she told him imperiously. She lifted an eyebrow at him. "All right, fella...where's Cooper gotten himself to?"

Bentley rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, but oddly enough, didn't respond right away, choosing instead to set up the remote unit. When he was finished, he looked over and replied to her. "For your information, Inspector…the reason I'm responding to your call is that Sly is currently located at Le Hospital in Paris this very moment, getting you a pair of crutches. And, ma'am, you were scream" Bentley told her, then stopped talking as he heard Sly´s voice sound in his ear. "Excuse me," he added to Carmelita, then replied. "What is it, Sly?"

Sly responded almost immediately. "What's taking you so long towell, hello there!" Sly began, only to stop, obviously surprised by something. He was standing in the shadows of the stairs, and saw a good-looking vixen police officer prowling about. Much to his surprise, he discerns that it's none other than Carmelita's sister, Carmen! There was no disguising those freckles! "So...I guess she's the one they call when Carmelita can't show up for work, eh?" Sly muttered mostly to himself, somewhat pleased by this turn of events. "Yo, Bentley! You'll never guess who's just shown up. I'm looking at Carmelita's sister, Carmen, who's just showed up on the scene..."

Bentley's eyes bulged at the implacations. "WHAT?" the slightly paranoid turtle exclaimed in distress. "Sly, you be careful!"

Carmelita had her head close to Bentley's, listening in on what was going on. She turned to Bentley, her expression curious, and worried. "What's happening?" she asked, then smiled cleverly. "Cooper got himself in a jam already?"

Bentley smirked at her, which made Carmelita frown slightly, then frowned himself. "Eh, not exactly. Well, not yet at least. But, if I know Sly, and trust me, I know him pretty well, he's about to do something stupid again," he explained.

Carmelita grinned knowingly. "Well, this is Cooper we're talking about, after all. Of course he will." She then frowned. "Why? What's he going to do that's so dumb anyway?"

Bentley grinned, knowing Carmelita was going to be surprised. "Oh, nothing too out of the ordinary for him. You see, he's at the hospital, and guess who's shown up there too?" Bentley teased.

Carmelita frowned, not liking guessing games. "Enough games, buster! Just tell me, Bentley...you don't want to make me limp over for my shock pistol!"

Bentley gulped, knowing full well she might do exactly that! "Okay, okay! It's your sister, Carmen. She must be on patrol at the hospital today. And, Sly's going to, you know he will, show himself and try to flirt with that sister of yours." Bentley shook his head at Sly's recklessness.

Carmelita blinked, very much surprised indeed! "Carmen's there?" she mused aloud, then her eyes went huge. "Oh! Cooper, no!" she shouted to him, making Bentley wince.

Sly, oblivious to their warning, leaped down silently to alight right in front of a most startled Carmen, who automatically drew her shock pistol in haste, and pointed it straight at him. Sly bowed formally, grinning. "Buenos Tardes, Capitan Fox. Como esta usted?" He gives her a chow-eating grin, whirling his cane about dramatically in a blur.

Carmen's hazel eyes narrowed as her temporary fright wore off. "Sly Cooper…I should of known," she deduced, cocking her pistol, and sighting down its barrel at him, ready to shoot. "You're under arrest, senor!"

Sly ignored her declaration, and buffed his nails against his chest in a show of nonchalance. "Now now, mi bonita Capitan...let's not do anything rash, hmm? I'm sure your dear sister would just hate it if you managed to knock off the guy who's been taking care of her the last few days, no?" he explained, his brown eyes twinkling.

Carmen's jaw dropped almost comically, and she nearly dropped her shock pistol as well. "Carmelita?" she questioned, her expression one of concern. "Is she okay? What have you done with her, you wretch!" she then added, her lovely face lighting with a look of hatred, her grip on her weapon suddenly sure again, her hazel eyes full of indignation. "If you've hurt her, Cooper, I'll make sure that it's the last thing you do on this green Earth!"

Sly stowed his cane away, and held up his hands innocently. "Whoa, whoa! Relax, Carmen dear. Carmelita is just fine. I've just been taking care of her since she's been injured. You see, she managed to get her foot broke in a fox trap."

Carmen looked relieved at first, but then concerned again. "A fox trap, you say?" she asked, her concern for her sister evident.

Sly sighed wearily, then closed his eyes a moment. "Yes, Capitan Fox, a fox trap. Just why do you think I'm here after these for then, hmm? Who did you think I'm taking these to anyway?" He explained, showing her the crutches. "Your sister, Carmelita. You do remember her, right?" he added, grinning before continuing. "It all started when she was chasing me and my gang. You do know how determined she gets sometimes. Well, during the chase, she inadvertantly ran afoul of an old fox trap. Yep, stepped right in it...and BANG!" he continued the tale, grinning apologetically as Carmen winced at his description. "Boy, was I ever in a panic!. But, thankfully, she only broke her foot, a couple of hairline fractures, thank goodness. Well, anyway…since we're so far away from a hospital, we really had no other choice than to take her home with us. I could hardly leave the poor girl lying there by herself now, could I?"

Bentley, listening in with Carmelita, groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. "God, Sly...I can't believe you just told her everything! What an idiot!"

Carmelita listened to Sly's every word on the headset. She turned to the agitated turtle, arguing, "Now that's not fair, Bentley. I would of told Carmen the whole thing eventually. She is my _**sister**, _after all." Carmelita then grimaced, suddenly not so sure of herself. "Well, okay, except for the part about the crutches," she added hurriedly. She blushed furiously all of the sudden. "Or the strip poker. Oh God..." she added, barely whispering. She closed her eyes, suddenly wishing she could gag Cooper!

Sly heard Carmelita's voice over his binocucom. "Ah ha! There's my pretty lady! Say, Carmelita, have you got anything you'd like to say to your sister?"

Carmelita ignored Sly's saucy remark, and spoke to her sister via the raccoon's binocucom. "Carmen? Can you hear me?" she asked.

Carmen's eyebrows arched up in pleasant surprise. "Carmelita? Thank goodness! Is that really you? Are you okay?" she replied in rapid fashion, her concern touching Carmelita.

Carmelita rolled her eyes, but still smiled at her sister. "No, you dunce...it´s the ghost of Christmas past! Of course it's me, Carmen! And, yes...I'm doing fine, thank you."

Carmen flushed a bit redly at being called a dunce, at least in front of Coooper! "Don't play games with me, Carmelita Montoya Fox! Mama and Papa are worried sick to death about you! It's been ages since they've heard from you!" she protested, though her hazel eyes were full of happiness.

Carmelita put her hand over the microphone a moment, turning to Bentley beside her. "I haven't been gone that long, have I?" she asked, her expression questioning.

Bentley quickly shook his head in negation. "Nope! No can do, Inspector, it's been only three days," he told her.

Carmelita uncovered the microphone. "Carmen, you tell Mama and Papa that I'm doing fine. Now, listen to me, I need you to do something for me, por favor."

Carmen was so relieved to know her little sister was fine, that she grinned. "Anything for you, pequeña hermana!" she replied.

Carmelita winced, but ignored Carmen calling her 'little sister' again. "Whatever you do, please, please, **please**, don't tell anyone who I'm staying with during my recovery! Um, just tell them that you know that I'm safe, and that I'll be back just as soon as my foot is healed properly, okay?"

Carmen reluctantly nodded, and glowered at Sly a moment, who just grinned and waved goofily at her. Carmen then sighed, shaking her head in disgust. "All right, agreed. Anything else, Carmelita?"

Carmelita was torn momentarily with indecision, and softly chewed her lower lip in worry. Evenutally, she decided to press on. "Yes, one more little thing, mi grande hermana," she asked.

Carmen snorted at being called 'big sister', but waited and listened. "Yes?" she replied, her patience wearing a bit thin.

Carmelita then blurted out her request. "Carmen, let Cooper go...this time," she pleaded.

Carmen blinked rapidly, hardly believing what she has just heard. "You want me to do WHAT?" she thundered, eyeing Cooper with glittering eyes.

Carmelita stuck to her guns. "You heard me, Carmen. Let him walk. Véale en hermana grande de algunos meses," Carmelita told her sister.

Carmen growled, not liking her request one bit, but she managed to control her emotions, trusting her sister. "All right, Carme dear...this time." She then turned to the waiting Sly Cooper. "You are one lucky hombre, Cooper. But, if I catch you next time, I'm putting you behind bars, comprende?"

Sly bowed graciously to her, but with an infuriating grin. "But, of course, Capitan Fox. You know, funny you should say that. Do you know that's **exactly** what your sister says too...though she hasn't caught me yet," he told her cleverly. He then smiled his most charming smile, then proceeded to walk up and take a most surprised Carmen's slender hand and kissed the back of it, before abruptly disappearing from view. "See you very soon, Señora Fox! Adios!" his voice called back to her.

Carmen was at a loss, not knowing precisely what to do at first. She felt a shiver run up her spine from Sly's roguish smile and his somewhat gallant kiss on her hand. She idly rubbed the spot where he kissed her hand, knowing he was long gone already. "I'll say this, Senor Cooper, you are a charming rogue," she admitted with a grin. She then chuckled thinking. "Poor Carmelita...to have to deal with someone such as him so often," she said in clever sympathy. She grinned to herself again, putting her shock pistol away, before she continued her rounds, pretending that nothing at all had happened.

AN: OK the newest chappie. One thing first this is a Sly/Carmelita fic. Things are going to get better between them after a while and they figure out how they can work it out. OK here are what Carmelita says to Carmen:

Véale en hermana grande de algunos meses: See you in a few Months Big sister


	12. Chappie 12

Chapter 12

Sly felt tired…but in a good way. He and Murray had only just returned from their mission to procure Carmelita a pair of much-needed crutches. Upon closing the door, the dexterous raccoon tossed his trademark blue cap on to a nearby hook, and then clasped his hands together and stretched, relaxing his taut, tired muscles. He tucked the reconditioned set of crutches under his arm, and headed up the stairs with an anticipatory smile, intending to present them to his lovely, yet somewhat reluctant, lady love. He politely knocked upon her door, and waited for an answer. He didn't have to wait long.

"What? Who's there?" Carmelita answered. She was in the process of slipping her jacket on when the knock had come.

Sly smiled, hearing her voice, and opened her door enough so he could duck his head in, smiling his most charming smile. He reserved his charming smiles for the ladies, of course. But, his most charming of smiles he only used on his beautiful Carmelita. "Wonderful to see you again, my lovely girl! Hey, mind if I come in? I've got a present for you, my sweet..."

Carmelita, from her spot upon the foot of her bed, slowly shook her head, but the faintest hint of a smile ghosted on her lips. "Cooper," she stated evenly, a reaction that was markedly different from how she felt inside…where she felt her heart beat faster upon seeing him again. She inwardly frowned at how she reacted, but couldn't deny that she was relieved (as to why, she couldn't even fathom!) to seem him safely home. "All right," she told him. "Come in, then…"

Sly entered her room, the presented her the crutches from behind his back, where he had been hiding them from her view. He held up the crutches to her, waggling them like a father showing his favorite daughter her new doll. "Surprise!" he proclaimed softly, smiling in anticipation of her being pleased.

Carmelita however groaned instead, and dropped her head, so that her long hair briefly shielded her face. She then raised her head, brushing back her raven dark hair, eyeing the crutches warily, undoubtedly realizing just how they had been most likely acquired. "Cooper, I can't believe you did this…for me. I didn't ask you to steal me a set crutches, you know," she told him, her brown eyes uncertain, she looked up briefly into his face before she continued. "Undoubtedly, some poor crippled boy or girl who could use these far more than I will now do without…"

Sly closed his eyes a moment, sighing heavily, shaking his head. "Some people you just can't make happy," he murmured to himself, disappointed in her reaction. Now, sure, he hadn't been expecting a hug and a kiss from her…but, it would have been nice for her to acknowledge his and Murray's effort on her behalf. He thought a moment, trying to phrase his response just so. "Okay, sweetheart, before you start welling up on me with tears of righteous indignation…" he told her, choosing then to pause, giving her the benefit of a clever grin, which only succeeded in making her frown, and grind her teeth in irritation. "…I'll have you know that I fetched these crutches of yours from the hospital's trash." He looked into her mesmerizing brown eyes, trying to gauge her reaction. He was absurdly pleased (what can he say? He's a sucker for a happy Carmelita!) when he saw her consider this, then nod her head, a small smile appearing on her pretty face. He decided to continue then, adding, "They were going to be thrown out...so, I figured that I'd just spiff them up a bit and...voila! Here you are, crutches that are fashionable enough for even a lady of your most discriminating tastes."

Carmelita had to admit that even though she was irritated with his clever explanation, she was rather touched that he did not rob some poor invalid to obtain these crutches for herself. "Uh-huh. Oh yes, what a fashion statement I'll make with these, Cooper," she replied, unable to keep from grinning at him. But, then her mercurial mood shifted, and she flashed him a scowl. "Oh, and for your information, I wasn't 'welling up'...as you put it, Ringtail. I was just…um, er…concerned is all..." she informed him, though she did turn away briefly to wipe her eyes, when he wasn't looking. She looked up then, and beckoned him to her, pretending to be reluctant all the while. "Okay, Cooper…give them here."

Sly, with an expression any doting parent might use, handed over his handiwork to the woman of his dreams. "Here you are, dear heart," he announced, handing the aluminum and plastic crutches over to her like a waiter handing over a twenty-year-old bottle of fine French wine.

She had to work hard to hide the smile that threatened to bloom on her face, and to help in this effort, she took the crutches, got to her feet, and gave them a quick try. "Sorry, Cooper…but they're too short," she surmised, which she sort of expected...as she was rather tall for a young woman. "Just a bit higher, I think, Cooper." She then got a most mischievous gleam in her twinkling brown eyes. "Gee, what did you think I am...some sort of midget or something?" she teased, very pleased with herself.

Sly could not help but chuckle at her remarks. "Now now...I had to make a guess, you know. How was I supposed to know just how tall you are, lovely lady?" he replied, eyeing her rather mischieviously, which, as he hoped, caused Carmelita to softly blush again. He smiled, not a mocking smile, but a gently humorous one…though, he was really unaware he was doing so. "Aw, you're so lovely when you blush, my dear girl..."

Carmelita, her heart racing now, tried to will away her pretty blush, but couldn't seem to manage it somehow. She found the way he was able to make her do that, almost at will, more than a bit disconcerting, to say the least! She replied with her trademark Carmelita Fox reaction to the uncomfortable…with irritation. "Stop that, Cooper! You'd better can all those sugary, flirty comments of yours, or I'm gonna brain you with one of these crutches, mister!" she informed him, glowering at him…but she really can't deny the rapid beating of her heart, nor the pleased, warm feeling his flirtaceous words cause her.

Sly knew he had effected her...by the way she had become so flustered. However, rather than point it out to her, which he might of done in the past, he now chose to say nothing, instead he took the time to adjust her new crutches to their proper height. "Ah, here we are then! Okay, give them a try, Carmelita."

Carmelita found herself surprised…for she felt oddly disappointed that Cooper hadn't continued his normal flirting routine with her. Just when, she asked herself, did I start feeling disappointed when that blasted raccoon **didn't** flirt with me? She frowned ever so slightly, feeling a bit confused. Within her heart of hearts, a clear voice answered her question: when you finally realized you actually **like** it when this handsome young man, Sly Cooper, tells you that you what you already know, dearie…that he finds you a lovely, worthwhile young woman! That's when! She quickly pushed that voice back down into her mind, and hid her obvious inner turmoil by trying out her crutches again. She began to answer, but felt her voice catch, so she paused to clear it, then continued, "Hmm, I guess that's better...I think."

Sly nodded in satisfaction, then got to his feet, and moved away, allowing her room to maneuver. "Now, mi querera, do give 'em a test run...you know, see if you can get around with them. C'mon…go on..."

Carmelita chose to ignore, but enjoyed nonetheless, his remark about her being his 'love' again. She can't help wondering why she didn't tell the flirty raccoon off for his saucy, rather intimate remark. She knew why, but didn't want to admit the obvious…that she liked being noticed by him. That she enjoyed, yes actually enjoyed, his flirting with her. While the guys at work tried flirting with her, their attempts were shoddy and ill-said most of the time. Now, Sly Cooper, on the other hand…why, he seemed to know just what to say to her to make her feel a woman, a beautiful woman. Okay, she told herself, I know I growl at him, telling him to shut up and all that, but…and she gulped here…I really do treasure his compliments. How does he know just what to say to make me feel so good? Again, Carmelita quashed that inner voice of hers, uncomfortable with what she knew, but cannot bring herself to accept…just yet. So, instead, she made a few small adjustments to her crutches, then took a few trips around her room. "Hey, not too bad, Cooper. I think these will do the trick nicely, thanks," she told him, then upon seeing his much satisfied grin, added, "However, don't get any clever ideas that I'm beholden to you. You know that I will have to add another six months to your sentence for the theft of these crutches."

Sly grinned, arching an expressive eyebrow at her. He then crossed his arms. "Hmm, I see. Six months imprisonment for the theft of crutches that would have only been thrown away anyway. And, they say that justice is blind..." he told her in reply, shaking his head. "Hmm, I think I'm beginning to believe them." He then smiled his most charming smile for Carmelita. "Say, Carmelita? Any idea of what my total sentence is up to now? Just how many years do you have me down for anyway? That is of course, when, or perhaps 'if', you ever manage to catch me?"

Carmelita knew she probably should take offence to his remarks, but chose not to, as she was enjoying this exchange. "Pah! Just how am I supposed to know, Cooper? Heck, I stopped counting when you accumulated more than a hundred and fifty years, mi canalla," she answered, grinning as she felt she had won a point. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Ringtail..." She began moving toward the door.

Sly moved quickly over to open the door for her. After all, he was a gentleman, you know! "Ah, allow me, mi bonita senorita," he said, bowing like some doorman to her.

Carmelita, grinning inside, held her proud head high, snorted at his theatrics once more, then crutched her way through the door. "If you need me…" she began, only to see him open his mouth, his brown eyes alight with mischief. "Watch it, Cooper! I'm mobile now, buster! As I was saying…If you need me, I'll be down in the living room, trying to watch some TV."

Sly bowed grandly to her as she passed by. "I shall bear that in mind, noble lady," he teased, but only a little bit. As she moved through the doorway, he couldn't help but notice her shapely behind once again. For some reason, he just couldn't help himself, and he reached out a deft hand, and with snake-like speed, deftly, yet gently, pinched Carmelita's shapely derriere just once. As she reacted, he darted out of the way behind the door, grinning broadly. "Now now, Carmelita...that was just something to remember me by," he told her.

"Cooper!" Carmelita growled softly, huffing…but inwardly she shivered at the feelings his bold act had created within herself. "Trust me, Cooper...I have no trouble remembering you," she responded, then she turned her head, her brown eyes gleaming as she added, "Just like you'll have no trouble remembering me either if you pull that stunt again, buster!" she grumbled at him. She then pretended to consider her words, adding, "Well, that is, once you wake up, of course. Trust me, you'll know by that dent in your forehead from my crutch, which will be just my little way of doing something for you to remember me by!" She marched down the hall and then down the stairs...tall, proud, and very beautiful indeed.

Sly shook his head in genuine fondness for her, realizing again just how much he cared for her. "Of course, Carmelita," he replied, bowing to her once again. "Oh! We still on for CSI tonight?" he asked.

Carmelita refused to turn her head, but nodded brusquely nonetheless. "Agreed. Nine o'clock, Cooper. Oh, and don't be late," she told him.

Sly smiled happily at her acceptance. "I wouldn't miss it, Most Beautiful of All Ladies! Oh, tell you what…I'll bring the popcorn, okay?"

Carmelita can't help herself and chuckled softly as she thumped down the stairs on her crutches. "You do that, Cooper. Tell you what, buster, I'll bring something too…the handcuffs, and the shock pistol," she informed him cleverly.

Sly pretended to wince, but laughed. "Ouch!" he replied, thinking how easily he could of made all sorts of saucy remarks about her and her handcuffs…but chose not to. "See you at nine then, my lovely girl," he said instead.

Carmelita grinned proudly then, feeling that for once she had gotten the better of the smooth-talking raccoon. "Oh, Cooper? Our same bet then?" she called up the stairs.

Sly thought a moment, then called down to her. "You better believe it, muchacha!"

Carmelita laughed softly to herself, then crutched her way over to the sofa in the living room, finally collapsing into it with a sigh. "God, using crutches is an absolute nightmare," she grumbled, massaging her aching arms. "And, here I thought I was in pretty great shape. Hmm, I guess guys would have a better time with this...since most of their strength is in their upper body. It's a shame we women have most of ours in our legs." She continued to massage her arms, growling at her feeling of weakness. If there was anything she hated it was feeling weak...at anything! "Dios, but I do hate feeling like a weakling," she opined to no one in particular.

Bentley, who also was in the living room just then, smiled as he listened to Carmelita grumble to herself. He was playing chess by himself, and as Carmelita doesn't seem to know he's there, he decided to chime in with his own thoughts on the subject. "I know what you mean, Inspector. Trust me," he told her. He made a move on the board, then turned it around in order to play the opposing side.

"Sly's the clever one," he then said, "the leader, you know? And then, there's Murray, he's the get-away driver, as well as the muscle of the team. So...what does that leave for me, you might ask? Oh, you know me...I'm the brains of the outfit...the nerd, the computer geek. Doesn't that sound oh so glamorous?" He sighed, making the black side's move this time. "Ha! That's why I'm here, by myself, playing chess...against myself."

Carmelita frowned at first as the turtle voiced his complaint. She was startled to find she actually sympathesized with the nerdy fellow. She had a similar problem where she worked. Her dedication, not to mention her sometimes mercurial mood, doesn't exactly make her the most popular Inspector at Interpol. She thought it over, and decided that her own pity party was over. Now, she decided to do something about Bentley's own bout of self-pity. She smiled to herself, then grunted, getting to her feet and crutched her way over to the table where the turtle stared at the board. She pulled up a chair and sat down to contemplate the board as well. "So...who's turn is it, Bentley…black or white?" she asked as she took a seat.

Bentley tried to hide his more than abundant surprise as the pretty and slightly intimidating Carmelita sat down opposite him, studying the board with apparent intelligence and intensity. "Um, er, well, it's white's turn actually. Why do you ask?" Bentley somehow managed to say.

Carmelita gave Bentley a clever smile, which made the shy turtle blush. "Good," she told him, then reached out a confident hand to slide her Queen's rook one square to the right. "Queen's Rook to Queen's Rook Three," she stated confidently, a smile on her face. "Oh, and if I'm not mistaken, that would also be checkmate, fella."

Bentley blinked rapidly for a moment, stunned at the turn of events. He frowned at first, but then studied the board, gasping as he deduced she was 100 percent accurate in her assessment. His jaw hung down slightly as he also realized that Carmelita used the formal chess terminology smoothly and without hesitation. And, here he thought that all the pretty girls didn't know how to play a game like chess! "Y-Y-You play chess, Inspector?" he asked, his eyes goggling slighly. "B-But I only thought...er, well, people like **me** played chess." He eyed her warily, still surprised.

Carmelita arched an slender eyebrow at him. "Oh? And what's that supposed to mean, buster?" she retorted.

Bentley blushed furiously, now caught in a trap of his own making. "Er, um, well..." he tried to come up with a reply, but failed miserably.

Carmelita crossed her arms before herself, giving him a challenging look. "Well? Are you trying to say that I'm too **dumb **to play, buster? Because I'm a girl?" She threw out, challenging him.

Bentley sighed, hanging his head a moment in shame. He then shyly looked up at her, shaking his head emphatically. "No! No, no, no! That's not it at all, Ms. Fox!" he protested weakly, waving his hands, upset with himself. "It's just...well, er, it's been my experience, that...um, how do I put this exactly?" he began again, only to falter, blushing again. "Well, okay, Inspector…let me try this: I've always thought that very pretty girls, like you, you know...er, that is, don't play unpopular and dare I say, geeky games like this is all I'm saying," he finally managed to get out.

Carmelita smiled at Bentley calling her 'very pretty, appreciating the praise, but also understanding what he was trying to tell her at last. "Hmm, I guess you might just have a point there, Bentley," she informed him. "I remember back in school...all those pretty, perky, little air-heads that used to look down their pretty little noses at me for liking to play chess," she added, remember…and none too fondly, by the way. "Now, I'm going to tell you the same thing I told them, okay? Chess is not an unpopular game! Why, in fact, it is the game of Kings! It can be a challenging, complex and and a very fulfilling game, filled with strategy and cunning!" she stated, drawing herself elegantly erect as she did so. "That's sort of why I love the game, really," she then mentioned to him, though much more softly. Carmelita waved a hand dismissively. "Not that I thought any of those ditzy girls would understand even a single word of what I was saying to tell them...flirty little so-and-so's," she grumbled, recalling her past.

Bentley grinned at what she's just explained, agreeing whole-heartedly with her. "Huh," he exclaimed softly with surprise. "You know, Inspector...I guess it sort of makes sense. You know, you liking chess, I mean. I bet most detectives would make pretty fair chess players now, wouldn't they?"

Carmelita nodded her head, agreeing. "You better believe it, Bentley! What we do...and conversely, what you lot do...is sort of like one big on-going chess game, really. If you stop to think about it it," Carmelita replied, her knuckle softly rubbing her chin as she finished.

Bentley was surprised again by how sharp Carmelita was, and grinned over at hopefully. "Er, Inspector?" he inquired.

Carmelita grinned at this, shaking her head. "Bentley...I do have a name, you know? And, I'm even pretty sure you know what it is."

Bentley blushed again, but managed to also grin awkwardly. "Okay. Er, Carmelita. Could I, er, perhaps interest you in a quick game, then?"

Carmelita grinned at his invitation, intrigued. She quickly checked the wall clock to determine what the time was, before responding. "Sure!" she answered, shrugging. "I've got a few hours until Cooper and I are supposed to watch the newest episode of CSI. Let's set up the board, and have at it, shall we?"

The two began to play, and Bentley was surprised that they are nearly evenly matched skill-wise. Bentley considered himself to be a rather good player, but Carmelita was no slouch either it seemed. They played a half-dozen games, each winning three. They then played the crowning match, and Bentley, who was enjoying himself immensely, seemed to be the better player this go-round. Bentley had Carmelita on the defensive for once, his pieces ranging deep on her side of the board. "King's Rook takes your Queen's Bishop," he informed her, putting action to words. "And, that would be 'check'...and dare I say it…'check mate'!" Bentley sat back, having enjoyed the challenging series of matches with the wily Inspector.

Carmelita sat back too, grinning, having enjoyed their series. She shrugged as she toppled her king, saying, "Eh, you win some, you loose some." She then looked up at the wall clock, noticing the time. "Well, I'd better not leave Cooper waiting, Bentley. CSI starts in a few minutes...and you know how he sulks when I'm late," she told him, grinning cleverly at the turtle, who grinned back at her in reply.

Bentley looked at the Inspector (sorry, but he just can't bring himself to call her by her name yet. Yeah, pretty pathetic, isn't it?). He grinned, adding without really thinking, "Yeah, I do…but, you really can't blame him...I mean the guy loves you now, doesn't he?" He then realized, much to his horror, just what he's just said so companionably, and clapped both hands over his mouth, mortified. "Oh, please, forget I said that. Oh, please, please forget I ever said that..." he moaned, angry at betraying Sly's confidence.

Carmelita already knew this fact, so she was not too stunned really. She grinned wolfishly at the turtle though, trying to appear suitably surprised herself. "Already forgotten, buster..." she assured him, as she eyed him quizzically. "Did you just say something?" she asked, appearing to have forgetten the whole thing already.

Bentley breathed a sigh of relief. "Er, no! Not me!" he replied, thankfully. "Say, perhaps we might play another game later, Inspector? It would be rude of me to not offer you a chance to even the score," he said.

Carmelita got to her feet, easing into her crutches with a soft grunt. "Eh, who knows? If I manage to get a free moment, you're on!" she assured him.

Bentley was pleased to hear this, as he couldn't think of the last time he'd had as much fun. "Of course, Inspector," he told her, watching her go, smiling in the realization that so pretty a girl would enjoy a game of chess with the likes of him! Him! "Enjoy your show..." he called out as she made her way toward the sofa.

AN: Clears her throat before taking a deep breath SLY 3 HONOR AMOUNG THIEVES IS COMMING. WOHO


	13. Chappie 13

Chapter 13

Sly snuggled down in the couch in the living room, a big bowl of popcorn ready, along with a couple of soft drinks for two on the coffee table. The TV was on, and he patiently awaited **his** Carmelita's appearance. He didn't have very long to wait, fortunately, as a couple minutes or so before the show was set to begin, Carmelita made her way in on her crutches.

Carmelita side-stepped over to the couch, then leaned her crutches against the arm of the sofa, and took her seat beside Sly. "Sorry, I'm late. I ran into your pal, Bentley, during one of my rest periods off of these blasted crutches. He and I played a few games of chess, it was fun...I haven't played in a while, you know..." she explained, a part of her not understanding why she was doing so.

Sly nodded, grabbed a handful of popcorn, and sat there thinking. When finished munching his popcorn, he turned to her, lifting an inquisitive eyebrow her way. "Okay, you and Bentley...playing chess," he mused aloud, unable to stifle a weak grin. He then grinned more obviously, his expression now curious. "So...did you win? Or, are you just lucky when **I'm** around, most beautiful lady?" He waggled an eyebrow at her, a sly grin on his face .

Carmelita said nothing at first, then gave him a most mysterious grin. "Just you never mind, Cooper. In case you're wondering though, you'll find I am lucky…most of the time. So, just you hush now, and watch the show," she told him, taking a handful of popcorn, munching on it as the show started.

Not surprisingly, both the master thief and the intrepid Inspector enjoyed watching the same show, and in the process consumed most of the popcorn, all of their soft drinks, and managed to have any number of spirited conversations during the commercial breaks.

Carmelita, during one of those far too numerous breaks, turned to Sly, a smug grin lighting her lovely features. "Okay, Cooper...I'll betcha ten francs I know who did it!" she ventured confidently.

Sly, unable to resist her charms...which are numerous, turned to meet her gaze. "Okay, who do you think did it then? Tell you what, if we have different answers, you've got yourself a bet, clever lady!"

Carmelita grinned with anticipation, positive that she knew the answer to tonight's episode. "Okay, smart guy! I say it was the brother that killed him. So…do I have a bet?" she challenged, holding out her hand to shake on the deal.

Sly´s brown eyes lit up...but he just had to make a drama out of it, sighing as he turned to Carmelita. "So young...so naive! C'mon, it's pretty obvious to everyone, my dear Carmelita, that the killer just had to be the father-in-law. So, yes...we have ourselves a bet, my pretty!" he replied, shaking her outstretched hand once firmly. "You're on! Now, let's see who's right."

Both Sly and Carmelita eagerly turned back as the show came back on. Fifteen minutes later, the show concluded with a very happy Carmelita...who had won yet another bet. Poor Sly…he just can't seem to win around this lucky vixen!

Carmelita grinned, counting her newly won francs happily, and with great relish. "Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seises, siete, ocho, nueve and diez!" she crowed softly, smiling cleverly at Sly, who merely shook his head in wonder. "Sorry, Ringtail, but you really should learn to refrain from betting when your observational skills appear to be so sorely lacking..." she added, chuckling.

Sly could only smile, but he did try to appear indignant. "Sorely lacking? Moi?" he protested with vehemence…but then laughed, which caused Carmelita to nearly giggle. "Hey! Just how did you know that the brother was the killer, Carmelita?"

Carmelita smiled mysteriously, and shrugged. "I suppose you could call it woman's intuition, Cooper," she replied, then broke down and giggled briefly, a soft rich sound that made Sly fall in love with her all over again. She sobered quickly, her eyes twinkling. "Truth be known, Cooper...I never told you that I worked for a year in the crime lab, right along side those CSI guys. Although, they don't call them that in France, you understand. You know, it really helped. Now, the only bad thing about it was...I can't seem to put down a mystery novel until I read the whole thing."

Sly shook his head at her, impressed and surprised. She's one amazing woman, Carmelita was. "All right, O Mighty Detective...you ready to eat dinner yet?"

Carmelia´s stomach rumbled, and she groaned with hunger. "You better believe it, buster! I am starving, Cooper!" she informed him. She then retrieved her crutches, and with Sly's assistance got to her feet, and crutched herself toward the kitchen. Carmelita sighed when she arrived at the door, and Cooper wasn't there to open it for her. She was about to open the door for herself, when she realized that Cooper was not beside her, as she thought him to be. She frowned, turning about to look for him, and finally caught sight of him still on the couch, a warm smile on his face, his head canted slightly to the right. "Yo, Cooper! You coming or not?" she demanded.

Sly blinked, recovering from his trance, then smiled. "Oh, absolutely, O Bewitching One! I do beg your pardon, however. I simply couldn't pass up the opportunity of sneaking a good long look at your lovely derriere, mi querera," he mischievously informed her, arching his left eyebrow twice, a grin lighting his face.

Carmelita blushed at his brazenness, but was secretly pleased that he found her so alluring. "Hmph! Remind me to have you walk in **front** of me from now on, Cooper," she grumbled, though none too convincingly. She then shook her head, trying hard not to grin. "You're impossible, mister!"

Sly smiled, then opened the door for Carmelita to allow her into the kitchen. He moved beside her, then over to the table, where he eased her chair out for her---ever the gentleman. "Ah, here we are, madesmoiselle. Your table is ready, no?" he announced in a very poor French accent.

Carmelita clumped in on her crutches, taking her seat…even allowing Sly to move her seat in for her. She watched as Sly took her crutches and stood them against the nearby wall. She grinned at hearing his cheesy maitre'd impersonation, rolling her eyes at his dramatics. "Thanks, but realize you're not getting a tip, Cooper," she informed him with a clever grin.

Bentley then entered, giving Carmelita a small shy smile as he sat down at his usual place, which was left of where Carmelita now sat. "So, you two…how was that CSI show you're forever going on about?" he asked politely.

Carmelita smiled, giving Sly an obvious look. "Well, let's say it proved rather lucrative, Bentley," she observed, flickng her eyes over to Sly a moment. "Well, at least for me it did. Wouldn't you agree with that assessment, Cooper?"

Sly chuckled, shaking his head at her. "Oh, absolutely! Ten francs is ten francs, eh my sweet?" he replied grandly, grinning as she blushed. Carmelita silently fumed at him for using such words in front of the others.

Murray, from his seat on the other side of Bentley, looked over to Sly. "So, what's for supper, Sly? The Murray is starving!" he professed hungrily.

Sly gave Carmelita a sly wink, which she promptly ignored, then moved over to review the contents of the refrigerator. "Hmm, let's see. Well, we're in luck, cuz we still have leftover pizza, folks! Won't take but a jiff to warm up, and we're in business! Hmm, though, that appears to be it, at least food-wise. I guess we'd better think about a trip to the market soon, boys..." he smiled and gave Carmelita a special look, "...and our lovely lady, of course."

Carmelita can't help but smile...Cooper was such a flirt! She decided he needed a lesson, and who better to deliver it than herself? "Charmed, I'm sure," she replied in vapid sounding voice, batting her long lovely lashes at him coquettishly, grinning.

Sly was definitely unprepared for that! He nearly dropped the pizza box at her stunning performance, chuckling as he slipped the remainder of the pizza into the microwave, and sets it in motion. He turned and bowed deeply to Carmelita. "Oh, bravo, Carmelita! That was an outstanding performance...why, you very nearly had me convinced, you did!" He gracefully took his seat to Carmelita's right, and he then scooted his chair over again and again, so that he was sitting **very **close to her now. Sly picked up his cane, which had been leaning against one of the unused chairs, and continued polishing it as he waited.

Carmelita felt decidedly uncomfortable with how close he now sat to her. She couldn't seem to make up her mind…did his action leave her irritated with him? Or, dare she admit it to herself even, excited by him? She decided not think about it at all, and gazed over curiously at his cane. This was the closest she'd ever been to the curious thing before. "Say, Cooper? Just what sort of metal is that thing made of anyway? I've never seen anything like it before."

Sly turned, **accidentally **brushing her with his arm, which made her quiver ever so slightly from his touch. Sly grinned inwardly at this, pleased by her subconscious reaction. He then shrugged, looking over at her. "My cane? Hmm, you know, I don't really know, dear lady. If I had to take a guess though, I'd say it was some sort of bronze alloy, but that's only a guess, mind." He was then interrupted as the microwave beeped, indicating the pizza is now ready to serve. "Ah, our repaste is ready to serve, everyone." He then turned to his guest, and smiled his most charming of smiles at Carmelita, making her cheeks just a bit pink. "Would you be a dear, Carmelita my love, and hold this for me until I return?" he inquired gallantly. Not waiting for her response, he handed her the cane, then grabbed up a pair of oven mitts, and headed over to retrieve the pizza from the microwave.

Carmelita thought to herself, damn him! why must he flirt with me so in front of the others? Now, in private, she really didn't mind...er, that is, very much, she quickly told herself. But in front of the other two? Really! she grumped. She resolved to set him straight, maybe with a sharp elbow to the ribs, next time they were alone. But, for now at least, she held the cane in her hands and distracted herself by looking it over. It's so light, she tells herself, quite surprised. But, she added a moment later, that only makes sense really...if it were heavy, it would only slow Cooper down. And, if Cooper was anything, it was dazzingly quick and impressively acrobatic. She was startled as she felt Sly reach across her to place the plate with the pizza on it on the table, gasping in surprise. She frowned at him, growling softly at him. "Watch it, Cooper! You're lucky I didn't whack you one with this stick of yours, buster!" She was still a bit grumpy with him for embarrassing her in front of Bentley and Murray.

Sly served her the first slice, as she is the guest, you know, smiling as he retrieved his cane from her to lay it back on the empty chair. "Bon appetit, Carmelita. And...I shall be more careful next time, dear," he replied, giving her yet another smile. "I promise."

Carmelita looked away from those alluring brown eyes of his, concentrating instead on her slice of pizza. "Yeah, you do that, Cooper. Now, give me a little room to eat, would you?" she grumbled, glaring at him.

Sly nodded, and slid over an infinitesmal amount, giving her a roguish wink. "How's that, querera...better, yes?"

Carmelita rolled her eyes, but took a quick bite of her pizza, which much to her surprise, proved most delicious! "Much. You know, this is wonderful, Cooper! Just where can you get pizza like this in Paris?" she wondered aloud. But, not for long as she made short work of her first slice. She then looked over to him, slightly embarrassed by her savage appetite. "Um, may I...have another, please? I'm starved!"

Sly chuckled, replying, "But of course. Here." He gave her a slice from his portion of the leftovers, happy to see her enjoying herself so well.


	14. Chappie 14

Chapter 14

Later that evening, Carmelita leaned her crutches against the nightstand in her room, tired and looking forward to sleep. She sat down on her bed, rubbing her tired arms. She frowned, knowing that she was going to grow to hate her crutches, but she knew she needed them nonetheless. "Oh, well...tomorrow's another day. I'll worry about it later," she told herself. She then laid back upon her bed, pulled her covers over herself, and in minutes was peacefully asleep, snoring gently.

Sly, meanwhile, was seated at the kitchen table, along with Bentley and Murray, polishing his cane. "So, Bentley old boy, any word of a new job in the works yet that merits the expertise of a Master Thief?" he questioned, none too humbly.

Bentley looked up from where he was working on his laptop. "At the moment...no. But, geez, Sly! In my most humble opinion, I think we should be lying low...what with the Inspector staying here with us. Don't you think?" he replied, still nervous about Carmelita staying with them.

Sly frowned at this, thinking. He had to agree with Bentley…but not for the same reason. He agreed, but only because he doesn't want to miss spending time with Carmelita, at least while she was willingly there with them. "Okay, agreed. But, Bent...I'm gettin' bored," he informed his friend.

Bentley nodded, then rapidly typed on his laptop a moment. He then looked up. "And, that fact worries me not just a little, Sly. Hey, I know! Didn't you say we needed food?" he suggested.

Sly felt his stomach rumble hungrily, and nodded. "Food, yes...definitely," he agreed.

Bentley nodded too, hungry as well. "Well, I suppose we would have no problem getting what we need from the local market. Although..." he began, only to frown, thinking. "...someone really needs to stay here, you know, with the Inspector, just in case." Bentley eyed Sly rather pointedly. "And, that person isn't you, Sly."

Sly opened his mouth, intending to protest, but Bentley cut him off before he could even start.

"C'mon, Sly…you know you're the one who's got to pull this off," Bentley told him succinctly. Sly frowned, not liking that he was right one bit, but reluctantly agreed.

Murray grinned just then, softly thumping the table with his fist. "Sly, I can do it! Besides, my hulking frame isn't going to help you or Bentley much now, is it?" the hippo proposed, smiling. "No, and Sly...it's only a quick walk from the market from here anyway. C'mon, Sly, I can do this," Murray added, pleading his case.

Sly thought about it, then nodded, though reluctantly. "All right, agreed. Just don't let her out of the house, chum. Okay?" Sly returned, giving Murray a grin.

Murray was pleased. "You got it, Sly! The Murray won't let you down," he promised.

Bentley chose to overlook "the Murray" remark. "Okay then, that's all in order," he finished. He then turned to Sly, who was frowning while he polished his cane. "Oh, and Sly...just one more thing," Bentley said, trying to be polite, but insistent.

Sly was puzzled, but smiled amiably, and looked to Bentley. "Yeah?" he replied.

Bentley looks apologetic and yet irritated simultaneously. "If you should stumble across Carmelita's sister, Carmen…do me a tremendous favor, would you, and don't start your flirting thing with her, please? She's dangerous, Sly...and she's not going to cut you any slack just because you're looking after her sister, understand?" Bentley pleaded, knowing Sly's natural tendency was to flirt with all the pretty ladies…especially the law enforcement types.

Sly sighed upon hearing this at first, then chuckled...giving Bentley a nod. "Gee, you never let me have any fun, Bentley. But, all right, I promise you, no flirting with Carmen. Satisfied?" he informed his technical advisor and friend.

Bentley nodded, happy. "Very Satisfied, Sly. We all know our roles...so let´s get this show on the road, people!" the turtle commanded.

Later on, Carmelita awoke during the night, blearily opening her eyes, wondering why she had woke up. A most familiar and insistent feeling within herself provided her the answer. Hmm, maybe it was all that pizza and water she had consumed for dinner, she guessed. Resigning herself to the inevitable call of nature, she sighed and sat up in her bed, reaching out to grab her crutches. "Oh, well...I guess it was bound to happen eventually. I have to go, and there's no Sly Cooper to help me," she grumbled softly as she put her feet down on the cool wood floor. She then got to her feet, leaning on her crutches. "Eh, who needs him anyway? I'm a big girl, I'm sure I can manage to use the bathroom all by myself," she told herself, chuckling. She moved herself on her crutches to the door, opened it, and began moving down the hall, in search of the bathroom.

Murray, the babysitter (ooh, would Carmelita hit the roof if she heard him say that! he thinks to himself with a grin), was watching his favorite superhero program on TV when he heard a soft series of thumps from upstairs. "Uh-oh. That's got to be the Inspector. The Murray had better find out what she's up to," he told himself, getting to his feet. He trotted up the stairs, only to come face to face with Carmelita on her crutches. He was puzzled at the sort of desperate look on Carmelita's pretty face. "Um, hello, Ms. Fox. What are you doing up so late?" he asked her politely.

Carmelita had to go before...but now she **really** has to go. After all, nature waited for no girl! But, be that as it may, she couldn't resist being a bit sarcastic. "Oh, I decided to take the fifty franc tour is all, Murray. You know, since the crowds have all gone home, you see..." she informed him, her voice dripping sarcasm…which was apparently all but wasted on the hippo before her.

Murray frowned, not realizing that there was a tour of their house. "A tour? Really?" he replied before realizing from her smile that she was kidding with him. He laughed softly, patting her on the shoulder. "Oh, you! You're funny, Inspector. Now, really..." he added, then stumbled to a halt, as he watches an agitated Carmelita move before every door down the hall, opening each and looking questioningly inside. "Um, are you looking for something, Ms. Fox?" he asked, not understanding what she was up to.

Carmelita grimaced at that...for she REALLY has to go now! "Look, Murray…that is you, right?" she began, then continued once the hippo nodded the affirmative. "Well, since your friend, Cooper, is out...undoubtedly stealing something again...my answer to your question would be an unqualified '**Yes'**! I'm looking for the bathroom, Murray...and before I embarrass myself in this hallway!" she pleaded, nearly crossing her legs.

The Murray certainly knew how that felt! Though, that wasn't precisely the question he had thought he would hear. "Oh, that! You can't miss it, Ms. Fox…it's the second door on your left. Here, let me show you."

Carmelita thankfully followed the big hippo, and nodded politely as he opened the door and turned on the light for her. "Thanks a lot!" she called as she dashed inside...just in time! After the immediate crisis was past (;P), she found herself scolding herself for being polite to a criminal. Gee, she thought to herself, I must be getting soft from being here so long. Before you know it I'll be thanking that ring-tailed hooligan for his hospitality! Sheesh! Carmelita finished using the bathroom, pulled up her pants and flushed the toilet. After washing her hands, she crutched herself out of the bathroom with every intention of heading directly back to her slumber.

However, along the way back, she spotted a door that was partially open. Now, being a curious soul (aren't most detectives?), she decided to check it out. "Hmm, what have we here?" she mused softly, as she gently eased the door open with her crutch. She peered inside, then called out, "Hello? Anyone at home?" She was relieved there was no answer, so she headed inside, almost pulling the door closed behind her.

"Hmm, I'd better leave everything just like it is...wouldn't want any of Cooper's gang to think I'm padding around just like on of them, after all..." she cautioned herself. She looked quickly and astutely about the room, which was orderly, but far from tidy. The bed was made, though it was somewhat wrinkled, and the floor was picked up…well, for the most part. There were a few pictures on the wall, but they were small and it was rather dark in the room at the moment. There were a number of digital prints---face down---on the desk that took up the corner of the room. Carmelita couldn't help herself and was intrigued, so she continued her investigation. She saw a lone bookshelf, which sported books of all sorts, many of which were scattered about the room, as well as on the desk. But, one big brown book immediately caught her attention. Mostly because of the attention it seemed to of merited. All the other books were much used and dog-eared…except this one. This one stood proudly upon its shelf, dusted and pristine. Arching a curious eyebrow, Carmelita reached up and pulled the big book down, reading its title, which was done in gold leaf upon its spine. "'The Thievus Raccoonus'?" she mused aloud, thinking. "Hmm, seems to me that I've actually heard of this particular book somewhere. Ah, yes! That's it...this holds all the thievery secrets of the entire Cooper clan." Her eyes glittered as she eyed the book enviously, knowing that such knowledge would be enormously useful to her. However, she also knows that her looking at it would be akin to someone looking at her own personal diary, which she just can't do. Drat it! she grumbled. "So…this must be Cooper's room then," she told herself in a whisper. She then nodded her head, intrigued even further by that knowledge. As she scanned the rest of the room, she spotted something edging out from beneath Cooper's pillow. Hmm, it's a picture, of that she's sure. She shrugged, plucked the photo out from under the pilow, then turned over the picture. Her large brown eyes became even larger as she saw just who it was a picture of…herself!

Carmelita gasped, putting a hand over her mouth a moment in surprise. "Dios!" she muttered. The picture was a close-up of her own face, and she was laughing. She smiled as she remembered the event that had undoubtedly produced this picture. This photo had to of been taken from outside into her office. It must of been taken a few year back, back when she and Carmen had worked in the same department. But that was years ago, she told herself, as Carmen had been promoted, moving to a higher floor. Carmelita couldn't remember the last time she'd had the time to talk with her sister at work, her being so busy and all. She smiled, noticing that Carmen was with her in the photo, even if you could only see the back of her head. "Ah, I remember that day..." she murmured, her grin growing. Carmelita smiled, remembering the day all too well. She and Carmen were laughing because they had just pulled one prince of a prank on the most air-headed and vain constable at Interpol. Carmelita laughed softly again now, as she remembered. That guy was an admittedly rather handsome black panther fellow, and he had every girl---with the exception of Carmen and Carmelita---swooning over him. But, that had changed rather dramatically after both Carmen and Carmelita had exacted their revenge. Well, she thought to herself, let's just say he couldn't move down the corridor at work without somebody whistling the opening bars of the theme of 'The Pink Panther'! She laughed softly yet again, covering her mouth with her hand. "Oh my dear! Those were definitely the days..." she mused happily, reminiscing.

Sly Cooper stood in the open doorway of his room, grinning at the quietly laughing Carmelita. He looked at her, his eyes enjoying seeing his unknowing lady love with such a happy, winsome smile. He had been watching everything she'd been up to, managing to do so without being heard. "You know…" he mused in a soft suave voice. "That's one of my favorite pictures of you too, Carmelita. You have the most beautiful smile, you know."

Carmelita was shocked, embarrassed, maybe even mortified, to be caught at her snooping. She twisted around to confront him, almost losing her balance, and somehow managing to hurt her foot again in the process. "Sly!" she squeaked, then cleared her throat. "Er...I mean Cooper! Just how long have you been standing back there smirking?" she accused him, her breathing rapid.

Sly gave her his most charming smile, which caused her to blush even more! "Oh, I don't know...hmm, since you picked up that picture, I guess. This is my room after all...and it is rather late, you see," he told her, then he grinned rather mischieviously, adding, "Unless, you had something else in mind, of course, beautiful lady?" He crossed his arms, grinning at her.

Carmelita blushed furiously at his innuendo, furious…but unable not to notice how her pulse raced in her ears. "You wish, Cooper!" she railed at him, sticking out her tongue at him. She then realized what things looked like, and her anger evaporated. "Er, sorry about the snooping, Cooper. I guess I'm just curious by nature." She handed back the picture, and while he stowed it away, finally realized that the other photos around the room, the one that she couldn't see before, have something in common: they all are of her! "Um, Cooper? I know I'm photogenic…but, are all these of me? I mean, I'm flattered of course..." she teased.

Sly grinned rather nervously, actually blushing fiercely. "Um, er, well...most of them are, yes. Though..." he stammered, then tried to continue, but couldn't, his face now flaming.

Carmelita has to hide her laugh as he turned even redder.

Sly grinned awkwardly, then finished. "...some of them, ahem, only have parts of you, my lovely lady."

Carmelita's eyebrows flew up, but then she found herself growing suspicious. "Oh? Do tell? Such as...?" she demanded, fearing the worst, but hoping for the best.

Sly knew he was busted, but decided to gut it out, and see what her reaction might be. He picked two particular pictures off the wall, and handed them over to a very suspicious Carmelita. "Here you are, my love...these are my two personal favorites, actually..."

Carmelita frowned, but took the first one, looked down at it, then blinked rapidly in shock. "Cooper!" she cried, her brows furrowing in her displeasure.

Sly grinned mischieviously, the shrugged. "Well, is it my fault that you have such a lovely derriere, my dear? Hmm?" he challenged, leaning back against the wall.

Carmelita found herself blushing, flattered and furious all at the same time. "Voyeur," she accused, her nose wrinkling in her irritation. She looked down at the photo again. "Hmm, though, I do have to admit that it is a rather flattering picture," she reluctantly acknowledged. I knew buying those form-fitting jeans would get his attention, she told herself proudly…then she mentally gasped at her last observation. Since when did she buy her clothes to please Sly Cooper? She couldn't believe she just said that, and blushed even further, forced to turn away a moment to compose herself. A moment later, she turned back, her cheeks still rosy. "Okay, that's one. And, the other?" she asked, not even sure she really wanted to know what portion of her he had photographed. With a sigh, she beckoned him to hand over the other picture.

Sly handed it over to her, but in doing so, he took a precautionary step back away from her. "Well, as to that one," he began warily, rubbing the back of his neck, mentally scanning the room for places to escape.

Carmelita frowned, then turned the picture over. She clapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes going huge as she sees a close-up photo of her chest within her halter top. She stared daggers at the voyeuristic raccoon, giving Sly a furious glower. "Grr! Mister, you are so dead!" she declared, the fist that didn't contain the photo clenching tight. She reluctantly eyed the photo again, and arched an surprised eyebrow. "Um, not that you're any less dead, Cooper. But, did you, by chance, well, enhance this picture any?" she asked, not believing she actually did so!

Sly held up his hands, shaking his head furiously. "No! No way! That's a real picture of...er," he stammered. "Well, you know...your..." he tried again, but still no dice. "Ahem...that is…" Try as he might, he can't bring himself to actually say that word!

Carmelita blinked, staring at the picture. "The word you're looking for, buster, is my breasts. Yes, I'm a woman, I have them, Cooper. But...er, I guess...er, that is...I mean, are they really that large? I mean, really?" she felt a rush of heat bloom in her cheeks, blushing hotly, as pulled her jacket closed in front, hiding her chest from his view. "No! Don't you dare answer that, Cooper!" she growled, as she saw him begin to open his mouth to answer. She shook her finger at him, quivering with embarrassment, anger, and…well, excitement. Though, she would of rather plunged a dagger into her heart than admit such a feeling to that rogue, Cooper!

Sly wisely chose to snap his mouth shut, only to open it again to yawn. "So...Carmelita, my love, my Adorable One...do you think we can talk about this more tomorrow, hmm? I'm really tired," he managed to finish before he yawned hugely again.

Carmelita was surprised when she yawned too. By all rights, she should be absolutely furious with him! Just who does he think he is…taking those kind of pictures of her. Now, she admitted to herself, they were of her clothed and all, and…they were rather flattering photos all the same…but still! She yawned again, feeling exhausted. "All right Cooper. You're in luck. We'll talk tomorrow. But, I'm not through with you yet, buster! Not by a long shot!" she promised, then pivoted around, and clumped out on her crutches. "Good night," she muttered to him, "even though you don't deserve me saying so…"

"Pleasant dreams, dear girl," Sly replied, saw her ignore him completely, and then he grinned, blowing her a kiss, smiling at Carmelita's shapely back. "Good night, sweetheart!" he called out to her, not really expecting any reply. Well, Sly, he told himself, you put your foot in it now…big time! Eh, he counseled himself…tomorrow was another day, was it not? With that, he quickly readied himself for bed and was asleep in moments…


	15. Chappie 15

Chapter 15

Carmelita lay restless in her room, unable to sleep for a very specific reason. She was still fuming over the gall of a certain raccoon, Sly Cooper. Stupid raccoon! Blasted Ringtail...taking pictures of me like that! she growled to herself. Just who does he think he is, anyway? She told herself, feeling distinctly exasperated.

Sly, meanwhile, lay in his own bed, torn between feeling a bit ashamed of being caught with those revealing pictures of his lady love, and with pleasure at seeing her reaction to them! "Woo...am I ever going to catch it hot from Carmelita," he told himself, but then shrugged. "I'm sure she is, even right now, calculating a suitable revenge for my embarrassing her like that." He then grinned to himself. "Eh, that's okay though...it was worth it to see the expression on her face! Oh, man..." He grinned cleverly…remembering her expression with exquisite detail!

Carmelita exhaled heavily, then decided to give up all pretenses of sleep, and now sat up in bed. She first tried thinking of things to be angry at Cooper about. But, at least after her somewhat homicidial tendacies had begun to abate, she thought to herself aloud. "Hmm, I wonder...could he…" she mused, then blushed, shaking her head angrily. "No, he's just a pervert!"

She reconsidered that outburst a moment later. Hmm, although...he must really think I'm attractive to have taken so many pictures of me, she told herself. She then smiled, feeling rather flattered all the sudden. Carmelita chuckled softly to herself, murmuring, "I can't believe he actually showed me those pictures he took of my behind…and, well, and…" she blushed again, "my chest."

That touched a nerve briefly, and she gritted her teeth a moment, before the storm in her eyes cleared and, and she smiled. "Oh, he'll have to pay for that, of course," she related aloud, grinning craftily. "Ha! I've already got that plan for that nearly ready to go."

Then her expression softened a bit. "You know...not many guys would of taken responsibility for a stunt like he pulled. In fact, most of them would of hidden it from me completely," she observed clinically. She then stopped talking, thinking to herself, as she reached up a hand to gently twirl a strand of her dark hair around her finger. "Hmm, honesty...I sort of like that in a man," she mused, that is, before she caught herself getting slightly dreamy eyed, and frowned at that reaction. "Snap yourself out of it, girl! He's Sly Cooper, for goodness sake! That wretch deserves nothing more than to go to jail!" she told herself irately. She nodded smartly, then held her head high…but only for a moment, as she promptly deflated. "Oh, right...just who am I kidding here?" she protested softly to herself. "I like him, face it. I know I shouldn't like him. Oh yes, do I know! In fact, I probably should hate him! Especially after those photos," she told herself softly, but then she grinned anew, twirling her hair again. "But...I don't, not really. He really is very charming…and ooh, is he ever one handsome fella!" she confessed, then blinked, giggling softly to herself guiltily. "Would you listen to me now! I sound like some silly school girl with a crush..." She softly fanned her now warm face, and contemplated her feelings…for the one and only Sly Cooper.

Sly was beat, but finally he was beginning to drowse, as the events of a very long day finally wore him down. He yawned, saying, "God, I wish I could just fall asleep!" He grinned then, thinking, as he had been ever since his new 'houseguest' had arrived, of Carmelita in her room, so very close by. He put his hands over his eyes, then closed them, images of his lady love in his mind before he finally managed to fall fast asleep.

Meanwhile, a determined Carmelita giggled softly to herself as she got out of her bed. "Aw, this will be so perfect!" she told herself, very much pleased with her plan. She pulled a plastic pail she had found out from under the sink in the bathroom. "Well, since Cooper seems so **hot** for me...I guess what he really needs is a good cooling down!" she deduced, grinning evilly. She moved to the bathroom on her crutches silently. "Perfect..." she grinned quietly, heading into the bathroom to proceed filling her bucket three-quarters full with the coldest, iciest water she could manage. She then turned and, with sure slow movements, made her way down the hall to Sly's door, where she smiled, finding it open. She opened the door silently, and moved slowly over beside where he lay asleep in his bed. She leaned over and whispered into his twitching ear in the sexiest voice she can manage. "Sly? Sly, honey? It's me, Carmelita..." she whispered.

Sly, sound asleep, smiled, his eyes closed. "Carmelita? Oh, hey, have I told you that I love you today?" he murmured.

Carmelita blinked, then stood up, stunned by his words. Then, for a moment, her hard vengeful expression melted away, replaced by a far softer, more pleasant one. He really loves me, doesn't he? She asked herself, her heart pounding now, her eyes soft. She pondered what to do a moment, then hardened her heart and decided to continue on with her plan. She leaned back over to whisper, "No, you haven't, Sly," She informed him. Now, why had she said that precisely? She couldn't help asking herself mentally.

Sly, still sound asleep, smiled. "Oh, I haven't? Well, I love you, sweetheart," he murmured affectionately to her.

That response nearly caused her to drop her bucket, which would have been disasterous. Caremelita, despite her need for payback, still couldn't help but smile tenderly down at the sleeping raccoon. So, she deduced, her heart warming even more, he really does love me! Interesting, she added, filing that away for future reference. But, she still had her revenge to carry out! "Aw, you're so sweet," she whispered in his ear, then added, "I've got something for you..." Now, a part of her mind begged her to stop with her scheme. This man loves you, girl! It reasoned, quite accurately. I know, I know, she told that voice...but still, he's got this coming…so shut up!

Sly smiled wider, his eyes closed, his expression sincere as he talked in his sleep. "Really? You're a real sweetheart. What do you have for me, my lovely girl?" he asked softly.

Carmelita hestitated a long moment, but finally decided she couldn't deny herself her revenge. And, that being said, promptly dumped the bucket of icy water all over him. "A cold shower, Ringtail! That's what!" she crowed in triumph, dropping the bucket to loudly clatter on the wooden floor.

Sly, needless to say, was instantly awake, his skin tingling from the icy deluge. "GAH!" he bellowed, sputtering. "Wha-What's going on?" he demanded, then he spotted Carmelita standing beside his bed, grinning a smile of smug satisfaction. He quickly put two and two together, and laughed aloud softly. He wiped the excess water from his brows and hair. "I see. That was for those pictures, I take it?" he deduced, indicating his soaking body and bed.

Carmelita couldn't help but feel a bit robbed of her revenge, for he was taking it so well. "Yes! You better believe it, Ringtail!" She assured him, folding her arms defiantly across her chest. "That wasn't very nice of you to take those of pictures of me, Cooper," she told him, turning away from him, her expression injured…well, a bit at least.

Sly continued to sputter briefly, shivering from the cold, but even with all that, he still managed to chuckle. "No...no, I suppose it wasn't at that," he admitted. He then grinned and looked up at her. "What can I say, my fiery one...guilty as charged. I accept your punishment," he told her, still impressed with her plan. He then quirked an eyebrow at her. "So…we even then?" he asked.

Carmelita tried to rekindle her anger at him, but somehow just couldn't manage it! Maybe it was because he looked so pathetic with all his fur matted down. "Yes, we're even," she acquiesced, then she giggled at the sight of him. "You look like a soaked rat, Cooper! You should see yourself!"

Sly grinned, giving her a pained look a moment, then gave up and laughed with her. "Raccoon, Carmelita...a soaked raccoon," he corrected her gently, grinning at her. "One very cold, very soaked raccoon, if you must know..." He shivered again, then laughed anew.

Carmelita couldn't remain mad at him any longer, her payback had made her point, and well…had also proved rather cathartic for herself. She looked down at him trying to wipe the water out of his arm hair, and couldn't help herself, giggling once again. "Uh-uh...I'm sticking with rat, Cooper," she teased him, softly giggling.

Come morning, Carmelita awoke, somewhat pleased, but still rather grumpy from not getting enough sleep. Oh, that, as well as the fact that her arms constantly complained about her crutches…and, finally, the fact that she's starving. "Grrr..." she muttered, then added some rather unladylike expressions in Spanish. "Cooper had better have coffee...good, hot, black coffee...or I won't be responsible for my actions," she groused as she dressed herself. She crutched her way into the kitchen, spotting Bentley and Murray, who were preparing their breakfasts. However, she was quick to notice that there is no sign of that rogue, Sly Cooper, anywhere.

Murray was his usual happy self. "Hello there, Sunshine! Good morning, Inspector!" he greeted her. He thought about it a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, it's still morning."

Carmelita tried to be sociable with these two...for she wasn't really mad at them. "Good morning. Look, I need coffee..lots of coffee, in fact," she demanded, her tone barely civil. She then looked around as she took her seat at the side of the table. She took her seat opposite of Murray and Bentley, and still felt irked that there was still no sign of Cooper. "Where's that wretch, your boss…Cooper? Don't tell me he's still sleeping?" she demanded.

Bentley smiled a bit shyly over at Carmelita, as Murray got to his feet to fetch her a big mug of coffee. "As a matter of fact, yes…he is," Bentley informed her, eyeing her irritable expression. "Something the matter, Inspector?"

Carmelita nodded shortly at Murray as he placed a cup of coffee before her. Her first sip of coffee soothed her…but not that much, so she grumbled. "You wouldn't understand, buster...and besides, I was having trouble sleeping last night," she replied, a bit evasively. She eyed the two warily, watching as they partook of a breakfast of cold cereal. "So, what's for breakfast in this place, anyway?" she grumped, taking yet another sip of coffee. "Any chance of my getting some bacon and eggs?"

Murray, upon hearing her request, headed over to the refrigerator, and looked within. "Um...sorry, Inspector, but no can do on the eggs, or the bacon for that matter," he apologized. He turned back to her, and added, "we've got lots of cereal though...will that do?"

Carmelita had by now consumed nearly half of her large mug of coffee already, so she shrugged. "Yeah, I suppose it will have to...as there doesn't seem to be much else available now, does there?" She smiled thankfully over at Murray as he thoughtfully filled a bowl with a healthy, vitamin-chocked cereal, added milk, and placed it before her along with a spoon. She was thankful that she didn't have to get up to get it herself, and decided to say so. "Thanks," she said briefly, before she began to eat her cereal, munching thoughtfully. It bugged her that Cooper was still not there, and so she couldn't help herself and looked over to Bentley inquiringly between bites. "So...is Cooper going to sleep all day then?" she mumbled.

Bentley shrugged at her question. "I can't say as I know...he pretty much does what he wants to, most of the time," Bentley informed her, finishing his cereal. The barest hint of a smile showed on his lips. "Well, for one thing...I know he didn't get very much sleep last night. What with all the commotion and all going on..." he said just a bit mysteriously.

Carmelita nearly choked on her last swallow of her cereal. She threw a suspicious, irritated look at Bentley, who cringed in reply. "What are you talking about, bub? What commotion?" she demanded, hoping against hope that her and Cooper's tiff hadn't become common knowledge.

Bentley gave her a look, a look that left her blushing prettily. "C'mon, Carmelita...you know my room's adjacent to Sly's," he suggested, casting her a curious look. "And, well, I do have ears, you know..."

Carmelita put her spoon down with a clatter, her cheeks still flushed. "Look. Not that it's any of your business, buster. But, that stupid raccoon had it coming!" she growled, thumping her fist down on the table, hard enough to make the tableware rattle. She blushed again, growling in her own sense of embarrassment. "That voyeur, your boss, took some photographs of me. Ones he should be ashamed of himself for ever taking! And, I was not about to let that go unpunished…so there!" she finished, crossing her arms defiantly before herself, glowering at the both of them.

Bentley was most unsettled by her outburst, and wasn't thinking too clearly, so…he just reacted impulsively. "Oh, you mean those pictures!" he stated, then blushed, sighing. "You, of course, mean the ones he took of your…er, um, ahem!---behind, and..." He couldn't finish, and blushed furiously, stammering "...that other one of...er, um, eh, that is, oh dear..."

Carmelita blushed at his description too, still embarrassed, but quickly cut him off before he could finish his provocative description. "Yes, that one, thank you so much!" she cried, glowering even more. As she did so, she did an almost comical double-take at Bentley, then gasped in realization. Her lips curled back in a wordless snarl. That wretch Cooper! she nearly howled mentally. He actually showed those very private pictures of me to his goons? That's it…I am absolutely going to **kill **that raccoon! Still breathing heavy with her ire, she turned hotly on poor Bentley. "So…he showed those pictures to you? Hmph! I shouldn't be surprised…that pervert!" She grumbled, swearing fluently in Spanish.

Bentley blinked owlishly, his brow furrowed as he tried to understand what has set the mercurial Carmelita off…when he gasped himself, coming to an understanding of what she was thinking. "No! No, Carmelita...he didn't! He did no such thing! Honest, he didn't!" Bentley cried, defending his friend. He held up his hand as if swearing an oath.

Carmelita was still fuming, muttering sulphurous oaths under her breath in Spanish. She then eyed the protesting turtle suspiciously. "Is that right? So, how is it that **you **know about them then? Hmm?" she growled, her teeth grinding together.

Bentley blushed, then looked away a moment, before trying to explain. "Okay, look," he began, then sighed, realizing he was about to give away some information he'd otherwise prefer not to. "I invented this device, all right. I call it a binocucom, okay? It's part binocular, part communicator, understand?"

Carmelita nodded, seething but listening...she was still seriously irked.

Bentley gulped at her expression, but gamely continued. "My invention allows us to communicate with Sly, you know, and lets us see what he sees, in a way. Do you understand?" Bentley explained, not able to meet her withering gaze for too long.

Carmelita nodded again, surprised that she was still listening. She could see that Bentley was very uncomfortable, but she didn't care…so she waved him on, urging him to get on with it already!

"Okay, my binocucom has this function, one that allows him to store digital photos. That can be very useful for doing reconaissance, if you catch my meaning," he continued his explanation, though now he grimaced in discomfort. "Now, the photos he takes are automatically sent to my laptop. You know, for me to review and make plans with. So, I'm sure you'll understand that I get every picture he takes downloaded to my PC." He then looked meaningfully over at Carmelita. "And, I do mean **every** photo he takes." Bentley shook his head, not bothering to hide his irritation at Sly's misuse of his inventions. "He's forever taking pictures of you, Carmelita! Now, I tell him not to, to save the memory for recon photos. But, I'm wasting my breath…for does he ever listen to me...oh, no!"

Carmelita nodded in understanding, and was much relieved, though still felt more than a little miffed. "Okay, I understand that," she observed to the clearly uncomfortable turtle seated across from her. "So that's how you knew about..." she began, only to stammer. "...those photos of which I speak, then?" She sighed heavily, understanding finally, and clammed up, thinking. So, Cooper likes to take pictures of me, does he? Interesting, she told herself again. "Say, um, what sort of pictures are we talking about here...more like those ones?" she inquired, hating, but knowing, that she was blushing again.

Bentley shook his head emphatically. "No! No way! Those were one of a kinds. I had a few words with him on that subject, I did! Though, to be fair, most of the time, they're pretty boring stuff, really..." Bentley told her. He then realized just what he had just said, and grimaced. "Um, not that I find you boring, Inspector, you understand...I just mean that they are just mostly shots of you at work, or of you chasing after Sly, that sort of thing..."

Carmelita was pleasantly surprised to hear this from Bentley. So, Cooper has a photo collection of me then? **Very** interesting. "So...these pictures…does Sl---er, Cooper, have any favorites then?" she asked, blushing again, thinking to herself, I can't believe I just asked him that! "Er, not that it matters, really...um, how's about we say that I'm just curious is all?" she added in a much softer tone.

Bentley, still uncomfortable, blissfully missed her apparent interest in Cooper. "Favorites?" he replied, frowning. He shrugged. "Well, I suppose, other than those two rather risque ones, of course, there's the one he has under his pillow..."

Carmelita's curiosity was far from sated. "Yeah, okay...I saw that one. Anything else?" she urged him.

Bentley sat back, thinking, tapping his chin with a finger. "Well…let's see, then...oh, there's that one more, hmm, oh yeah! Now, I remember. That's the one he has on his nigthstand!"

Carmelita frowned upon hearing that, not remembering that one in her investigation of his room. "Hmm, really? And, what pray tell, does that picture show, hmm?" She found that she wanted to know, but was nearly afraid to ask, fearing just what the answer might prove to be!

Bentley waved a hand dismissively, assuring her it was no big deal. "Pff, no worries on that one, Inspector Fox. It's just a picture he took of you when you were asleep is all," he explained, smiling. He then thought a bit more, then smiled again. "You know, I have to admit that I have to agree with Sly when he says that you look like an angel when your sleeping." He chuckled, remembering her angelic features in the photo, and mused on, without his usual mental restraint. "You should hear how he goes on about you...you'd be embarrassed, really. How you look so peaceful, so breaktakingly beautiful---his words, not mine!" Bentley told her, assuring her the last lines were all Sly's. "The way your hair---you weren't wearing your usual braid that day, I recall---hmm, how did he put that again?" Bentley stopped, thinking hard, then remembered. "Oh yeah! How your hair was like a fan of lustrous black silk. Hmm, or something like that. It was all romantic gibberish to me, but..." he grumped, then---again!---realized that might upset Carmelita and quickly backpedaled. "Er, all true, of course, Ms. Fox...heh, heh...oh, boy…" He closed his eyes, slumping.

Carmelita couldn't believe Sly had taken pictures of her asleep…and she reacted. "Okay, that's it! Raccoon Boy and I are going to have words!" she exploded, getting to her feet, her cereal unfinished, and excused herself---her righteous indignation fueling her speed up the stairs. She moved into Sly´s room, glaring down at his sleeping form, about to unload all her wrath on him…when she spotted the picture in question.

There was nothing risque at all about it, it only showed her fast asleep, her face peaceful, her hair nicely arranged about her as she slumbered. My goodness! I had no idea I looked so cute when I sleep, she observed mentally in surprise, then frowned, shaking her head at her self-flattery. Okay, be that as it may, that doesn't change the fact that this had to stop...and stop now! She moved over to his bedside, then leaned over to whistle shrilly into his ear. "Yo! Cooper! Wake up, you troublesome raccoon!"

Sly roused from a sound sleep abruptly…to say the least! His eyes snapped open wide and panicked. "Huh? Wha--! What is it? Is the house on fire?" he demanded, his gaze bleary.

Now, maybe if Carmelita had been in a better mood, she would of laughed at his reaction. But not now… "No. But, you might wish it was, Cooper!" she growled, glaring at him.

Sly blinked, trying to gain his composure, then looked up to see Carmelita scowling at him. He sat up, put his feet firmly on the ground, rested his hands on his knees, then looked boldly up into her furious, yet gorgeous brown eyes. "Oh? Is that so? Okay, Carmelita...just what have I gone and done this time anyway?" he inquired, heaving a weary sigh.

Carmelita said nothing at first, and simply pointed to the picture of her asleep on his nightstand. "That, Cooper! That's what you've done wrong, Ringtail. I'm not going to even dignify that with a remark!" she fumed, her eyes flashing, her breathing a bit more rapid.

Sly frowned in confusion, then picked up the picture, smiling fondly at it before he looked up to Carmelita again. "What…this? I happen to think it's a very lovely picture of you, dear lady. You were so tired that day. I was beginning to worry about you, you know," he explained, still not at his best. He then frowned, remembering. "Then, at long last, you finally put your sweet head down and fell fast asleep. Now, after I made sure you were okay, I looked in. That was when I saw you there…so peaceful, so beautiful, that I just had to have a picture." He turned the photo around and showed her…as if to justify his actions to her somehow. "Now, really…can you blame me? This is the picture of an **angel.**.." he asked her, smiling an odd, affectionate smile. He sighed, his expression full of fondness for her.

Carmelita found herself thinking, he's doing it again...doing something so sweet that I can't stay mad at him. Grr…stupid raccoon! She whirled on him, angrily...or, then again, maybe that's wasn't it at all. "Of course I can blame you, Cooper! How would you feel if you found I was taking pictures like that of you? Hmm?" She found herself breathing hard, her blood pressure on the rise.

Sly knew he should just say nothing, but he just couldn't help himself, grinning. "Well, I guess I'd be flattered, really," he returned, giving her his most charming smile, before adding, "Why, Carmelita, I didn't know you cared! You should of told me...we could of gotten together...you know, to exchange photos."

Carmelita blinked, stunned! She frowned, looking at him as if he's lost his mind. "What? Exchange photos? Are you **insane**? Bah, Cooper! You're impossible!" she thundered, eyeing him furiously. And, yet… her heart pounded in her chest like mad, her body tingling from something far different than her usual anger. She blinked, and found herself staring at him. He looked so handsome then…just sitting there, looking up at her. Her anger as usual, brought her back to her senses once more. "Ooh! You...you...you raccoon!" she stammered, nearly beside herself with frustration. She stamped her good foot at him, she was so exasperated! Her emotions---both desire and anger---made a jumble of her thought process, and she struggled mightily to bring it back to order.

Sly smiled a genuine fond smile at her as he watched her seethe. "Has anyone ever told you just how lovely you are when you're angry, dear lady? For you are, Carmelita...so very very beautiful indeed.. An angel, mi querera," he told her in a soft, rich voice full of feeling.

Carmelita trembled as she felt a delicious thrill whisk up her spine at his charming smile as well as his sweet words, feeling the hot rush of blood to her cheeks and ears. A part of her simply stood there, eagerly wanting to hear him say more lovely things to her...while the other more cynical part of her wanted to reach out and brain him with her crutch! Carmelita blinked again, her emotions whirling, and she finally managed to stammer something unintelligible. Rather than try again, she held her head high, huffed in exasperation, and whirled about to crutch herself out of the room…so proud, so beautiful.

Sly watched her leave, his love for her very strong that particular moment. He whispered then---so she can't hear him---his true feelings for her. "What a woman!" he said with a mix of fierce pride, deep affection, and not a little longing. He then laughed softly at his own reaction…knowing he was smitten with her, even if her own feelings on the matter still remained very much a mystery…


	16. Chappie 16

Chapter 16

Carmelita was still in a bit of a snit, and slammed Sly's door closed while she grumbled aloud to herself, "Stupid, stupid, **stupid **raccoon!" She might of been mad, but she still felt a shivery thrill of excitement, remembering exactly how he told her how lovely she was. God, she moaned to herself, why couldn't I feel this way about another Interpol officer? Why must I be tortured by my feelings for...for...a **thief**! C'mon, girl...snap out out of it! Cooper is a wanted fugitive, an outlaw! She sighed, the woman in her talking now, although, he is awfully cute. And, and...he does say the loveliest things about me, you know. She shook her head wearily, trying to clear her troubled mind. "Gah! Cooper!" she groused, not liking this situation one bit. "I'll get you for this." But, then she chuckled softly, looking back over her shoulder to his room, shaking her dark-haired head. "Exchanging photos...what a goof..." she remarked in a whisper, smiling.

Sly decided that, well, since he was up, he might as well get dressed. It's nearly eleven o'clock already! He found himself humming softly, then stopped, grinning. "Ah, now it's dress for breakfast with the lovely Carmelita, and we'll see what's on the ol' 'to do' list for today..." he told himself, smiling.

Carmelita, meanwhile, headed back downstairs to finish her breakfast...meager though it had been. Maybe she'd get another cup of coffee as well. As she entered the kitchen once more, she saw Bentley deep in thought, playing chess against himself again. She found some decent bread about, and popped a couple of slices into the toaster. As she waited, she observed, "So, Bentley... who's winning?" She couldn't help but grin. "You? Or…perhaps, you?" She chuckled.

Bentley looked up, smiled...then gives her a face. "Oh, you're a rare wit, you are, Carmelita," he grumped, not liking how the match was progressing.

Carmelita's toast popped up, and she quickly buttered it. As she munched her toast, she looked over to observe the board as Bentley pondered his next move. She grinned cleverly as she noticed the Black King was currently in check...and, without a move to save himself, mate! She couldn't believe that Bentley hadn't noticed this as of yet. Her first slice of toast gone, she watched the board, and in doing so, she found she wanted to play another game. "May I have dibs on the next game, Bentley?"

Bentley waved her to silence, mumbling crossly. "Yeah yeah...just as soon as I finish this game, okay?" he responded, his brows furrowed in concentration.

Carmelita cleverly reached over and toppled the Black King. "You know…I hate to tell you this, Bentley...but it is finished. Look, the Black King is in check mate. Game over."

Bentley gaped at this revelation, then blinked in surprise. "Damn! You're right. Gee, I can't believe I didn't catch that," he chided himself.

Carmelita patted him on the shoulder in a supportive way. "Aw, don't worry, sport. Obviously, you were just having yourself a senior moment is all," she told him grinning, then chuckled at her display of wit.

Bentley scowled at Carmelita, making a face of irritation. "Oh, har har hardy har har, Carmelita...you're a real card," he reproved her, frowning and crossing his arms before his chest. "Well, aren't you glad then that I wasn't 'having a senior moment' back when I managed to open the restraints on that old IronTec 250, remember?" he pointed out, "because If I had been, you'd be the Countessa´s brainwashed 'friend' right now, doing all her dirty work now, wouldn't you?"

Carmelita shuddered slightly at that image. She could only imagine the horror of just standing there, still as a statue, beside that scoundrel, the Countessa, being forced to follow her least-most command happily. For some reason, she then remembered what the Countessa had said to her when she lay secured to that table. "I won't become brainwashed that easily!" Carmelita had thrown into the old crone's teeth. The Countessa had replied in that damnable calm voice of hers, "You're quite right. It won't be easy. But I will manage to hypnotise you, my dear. And you will take a fall for me with Interpol. Now, just lay back and relax. Go to your happy place...and stay there forever..." Carmelita found herself suddenly cold, and she wrapped her free arm about herself, shivering.

Bentley has just set up the board, when he looked up to invite her to play. He frowned then, noticing Carmelita was stock still, her expression haunted, one arm about herself as if she was freezing...even though it was comfortable in the kitchen. Concerned, he reached up and waved his hand before her eyes. "Hey, Carmelita! Anyone at home?"

Carmelita didn't notice, still caught remembering her past. She remembered how, much later on, she had made a deal with herself. She then boldly had informed the Countessa of her pledge. "I swear I'll make it my life's work to bring you down!" she had growled. She still remembered ---quite vividly---the Countessa's mocking laughter, and her confident reply, "Oh, soon your life---let alone your life's work---won't mean anything at all, my dear. When I'm finished with you, your life's work will be whatever I tell you it to be!" Carmelita shivered again as her memories continued. She recalled that near the end, she had nearly given up hope of getting free of the Countessa's clutches. But, just when everything seemed its darkest, suddenly the restraints that had bound her to the IronTec 250 sprang thankfully open! Carmelita grinned at the thought of the Countessa's face when she had picked up her trusty shock pistol, and placed it before the haughty spider's face. Oh, but that had been priceless!

Carmelita's reverie was shattered in an instant as she felt someone gently pinch the right cheek of her behind, making her yelp. She reached a hand back to rub her tingling backsides, and turned. She should of known...Sly Cooper! She scowled at him.

Sly leaned against the nearby wall, smiling. He turned his head to Bentley, and observed, "See? And you said nothing could break that trance of hers, didn't you? Well, didn't I tell you I could get her out of it, pal?" His smug expression disappeared in a flash as he suddenly was knocked back off balance, forced to duck as one of Carmelita's expertly wielded crutches whizzed by over his head, having nearly taken his head off. "Whoa!" he yelped, moving quickly out of range, though he was still grinning. He then regarded the irate, yet beautiful vixen, asking both the furious Carmelita and the startled Bentley. "Gee, the thanks I get for helping a damsel in distress, eh?" Sly shook his head, both at his own cleverness, as well as the outraged look on Carmelita's face! "Au revoire, mon belle amour!" he called to her, blowing her a kiss, even as he dodged the crutch that Carmelita had hurled---with savage accuracy---directly at his head.

Carmelita bristled, mad at that all too bold raccoon. "Dang it! Missed again!" she growled. She then saw Bentley's pale and shocked face. "What? I told him what would happen if he tried that stunt again." She nodded her proud head, disregarding her crutch which lay upon the floor. She limped over a few steps and seated herself, taking a bite of her now cold slice of toast. Carmelita looked over at Bentley, who still sat there, not knowing what precisely was going on. "Don't pay any attention to that fool," she told him, then pushed her thick, dark hair back over her shoulders. "So...we going to play, or what?" she challenged him.

Bentley's respect for Carmelita went up a notch, as well as his fear of her. "Uh, sure! Sure! So...you want to play black or white?" he asked with a nervous sort of smile.

Carmelita thought a moment before answering. "I'll play white this time around, thanks…"

Two games later, Carmelita was glad for the diversion of the challenging games of chess with Bentley. They kept her mind off her tangled feelings for one Sly Cooper, Master Thief. Carmelita sighed as she began to feel her behind cramping from sitting for so long. She tried gamely to find that one comfortable spot, constantly shifting about, but to no avail. Speaking of her own rump, she could remember all too well the feeling of Sly's fingers deftly pinching her posterior. While a part of her took offence at his bold action, another part of her shivered slightly at the tingle his pinch had caused her. That tingle, even now, gave her a thrill if she thought about it. She mentally shook herself, and made her next move. "Queen's Knight Pawn to Queen's Knight Four," she declared, making that move a moment later. She still shifted about as she sought a comfortable way to sit.

Bentley watched the board a moment, then saw Carmelita squirming yet again. "Look, Carmelita, we've been at this a while, and we're tied. What do you say we call it a draw, hmm?" he asked gallantly.

Carmelita thought a moment, then nodded thankfully, smiling. "Agreed. Thanks for the match, Bentley," she replied, smiling at him again. "Thanks." She got slowly to her feet, and was most surprised to find both of her crutches leaning conveniently against the nearby cupboard. Now, how did that end up there? she asked herself. I could of sworn that one of my crutches was over there by the door, where I hurled it when--- "Um, Bentley? You didn't by any chance---er, never mind. I'll be in the living room if anyone needs me," she began to ask, then thought better of it.

As he put the chess board away, Bentley watched Carmelita crutch her way out of the kitchen, shaking his head. She's a great chess player...but, boy, has she ever been acting strange lately, he thought to himself. He shrugged a moment later, thinking, women...who can figure 'em out?

Sly sat in his own bedroom, reading…knowing full well that he was persona-non-grata with his lady love for the moment. He was reading his latest mystery novel, the latest of his favorite genre. He paused a moment, thinking that this latest novel was one of the better ones he'd read. You know, he thinks to himself quickly, I betcha Carmelita would just love this! Why, I'll just take it down for---oops, maybe not, he quickly reminded himself. She would probably just try to nail me with her crutches. He then smiled, remembering how he has snuck in while she and Bentley were playing chess, to place her crutches thoughtfully where she could get them when she was finished. The thought of the fair Carmelita only made him smile a warm, fond smile.

"Ah, Carmelita...you don't know how I wish you were mine," he professed softly to himself. He then sighed heavily, and shrugged. "Who am I fooling, though? She'd prefer to brain me instead of kissing me." He shrugged again, this time smiling wistfully. "Well…a fella can dream now, can't he? Yeah, but dreaming is about all I've got, isn't it? Yeah, I know precisely what she'd say if I told her that I loved her to her face. What is it she says again? Oh yeah, I remember..." He skillfully adopted a Spanish accent, then mimicked Carmelita by pitching his voice higher. "Cut the all the flirty chit chat, Ringtail!" he said in her exasperated tones. He then sighed again, grinning a bit foolishly. "Shut up, Cooper!" he added, finishing her response as he saw it. He reverted back to his own voice again. "Heh," he sighed, loving her, but knowing she didn't return that love. "I guess it's all just a pipe dream, nothing more...nothing less," he tried to tell himself, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. He grinned then…despite the fact his heart ached. "But, oh, what a dream, huh? And...what a woman!" he finished, plunking down on his bed, resting his elbows on his knees, thinking.

"Hey, Cooper!" he then told himself, "since when do you let anything keep you from your goal, eh? That's right! Up and at 'em, boyo!" He decided then and there that he was going to see Carmelita and win her over, even if it was the very last thing he ever did! He grinned with determination, whispering to himself. "On my way, Carmelita my sweet!"

Carmelita, even as Sly resolved to win her heart, sat alone in the living room. The lovely vixen sat, confused, continuing to wage her internal battle of heart versus mind. Carmelita, the consummate detective, prided herself on always using her logic...in everything, even in affairs of the heart. And, where had that gotten you, girl, she grumped. A love life? she told herself, what love life? You don't have one, girl! But, she countered, did she really want to---could she even?---fall for a thief...no matter how charming, how honorable, and how much he made her nearly swoon at times? "Damn it!" she swore, torn. "Why do things like this always happen to me?" She sighed heavily, putting her face in her hands, her mind whirling a mile a minute. "Why can't my life ever be simple, hmm?"

Sly strutted along, determination echoed in his light steps. He turned the corner, and saw a most troubled looking Carmelita sitting alone in the plush armchair in the living room. He could sense almost immediately that she was there---alone!---for a reason. So, he pulled back around the corner, allowing her to have her alone time---but, still allowing him to listen in. Who knows, he told himself, I might even be able to help her…

Carmelita sighed heavily again, thinking once more about Sly...of how he had just pinched her behind...again! She growled, trying to find a reason to block her feelings for him. "Bloody Ringtail...pinching my behind AGAIN!" She softly rubbed her tingling posterior. "I swear, if he tries that again, I'll give him a knuckle sandwich he won't ever forget! Rogue! Wretch!" she railed softly aloud, trying hard to paint him in the poorest light possible.

Sly sagged against the wall in dejection, hearing all her anger directed at him. But, he thought---with a grin---how could he resist that temptation? She does have the loveliest behind, and it wasn't my fault that she was in a trance now, was it? he explained to himself. He then listened to himself making trite excuses and shook his head. It wasn't really very nice---though, he hadn't pinched her hard at all---and he could see how, just maybe, she might be just the slightest bit irked at him for being so bold in touching her in that sensitive area. He groaned at this realization, telling himself silently…nice going again, Cooper.

Carmelita, however, despite her best attempts, couldn't remain mad at the brash, though charming raccoon. Her remarkable and lovely features softened then and she chuckled to herself softly. "Just who am I fooling here, hmm? I might be hopping mad at him one minute, but he always---and I do mean always!---seems to come up with a way to make me forgive him," she observed, idly rubbing a finger below her chin.

She then thought of their latest tiff, and much to her surprise, softly giggled, remembering. "Helping a damsel in distress...what a goof!" she chuckled, sighing. She then frowned. "Ooh, I hate how he does that! It's not fair...I have every reason to be furious with him...but then, he goes and says something, or does something, and I---big stupid idiot that I am!---laugh and forgive him before I even realize I'm doing it! What's wrong with me?" she remarked, shaking her head.

She leaned back, her eyes introspective. "C'mon, girl...you rail about him being a thief. Well, to be truthful...he is one! But, in all honesty, he's not a bad guy," she found herself saying…which surprised her again. Just when had she started thinking of him that way?

She closed her eyes briefly, struggling. "No, I know Daddy always told me that all criminals were bad people, but somehow, somehow, I'm thinking he might of been wrong about that," she continued. She then steepled her fingers, thinking aloud to herself. "Sly, er, I mean Cooper, has never stolen from innocents…only criminals. And then only to bring those criminals to justice...though, I will have admit, in his own let's say, unique way." She shrugged, still wrangling with herself. "Now, sure, technically, he's breaking the law. But, really, isn't he really contributing to the betterment of society? I mean, he doesn't keep the things he steals now, does he? No, he doesn't."

She then smiled a bit dreamily, as a particularily memorable scene popped suddenly into her head. "I remember when he stole that four karat ruby," she grins remembering, her eyes shining. "Yeah, it was gorgeous, formed like a heart." She then narrowed her eyes, a fond smile appearing on her lips. "And that raccoon goes and gives it to me, so prettily dressed up, as a Valentine's Day present! Who'd of ever figured that?" she asked herself, grinning, shaking her head. "Say what you will, but he's a romantic fellow, Sly Cooper is!"

Sly smiled, listening in as she debated his merits, feeling a rush of excitement run up his spine upon hearing Carmelita professing his virtues. Could it be, he thought, that she really doesn't think all that badly of me then?

Carmelita blushed then, feeling a sharp pang of guilt. "Yo! Snap out of it, girl! Cooper is a crim-i-nal...and, as such, only deserves to be brought to justice! Period!" she berated herself, her expressive brown eyes flashing. But then, just as quickly, her lovely face's features softened, and the hint of a fond smile reappeared. "But, then again...I've never met a guy who was as much a gentleman as Sly is. Compared to those macho strutting peacocks at Interpol, he's the absolute soul of chivalry," she reminded herslf. And, chivalry meant a lot to Carmelita, who had been brought up on tales of chivalrous knights and their faithful ladies. "Okay, true, he's forever flirting with me...but, he's never shown me anything other than respect for my being a lady," she added a moment later. She thought on, then a moment later snorted derisively. "Hmph! Unlike most of the guys I work with...I might add," she grumped. She didn't say a thing, but her heart ached at their staged, pathetic pick-up lines, all sugary fluff with absolutely no sincerity. And, at how she has had to endure their crude sexist remarks and their insults when she turned them all down. "Why can't I meet a swell guy like him...only one that's not a criminal, huh? Is that too much to ask?" she pleaded then, sniffing, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Sly gulped, nearly feeling his heart break while listening to what Carmelita has had to endure. He really never had any idea of what was going on exactly where she worked. He'd assumed they were all professionals, and behaved as such. Apparently…he was wrong. Very wrong. He gritted his teeth then, wanting very much that moment to storm down to Interpol HQ to punch out a few of the most deserving male members of Interpol. He felt the fur on the back of his neck rise, along with his own mounting fury. Just who do these creeps think they are? he demanded vehemently. Don't they understand just how wonderful a girl Carmelita truly was? He bridled at her hinting at their crass behavior. Could it be that they were truly just as stupid as she portrayed them to be? To tell the truth, he wasn't quite sure...but he did know one thing for certain: if they hurt his Carmelita...he'd bust their chops, and that was that!

Carmelita, not knowing of her would-be beau's righteous indignation, or even of his presense, brightened once more, thinking of Sly again. "I don't know why I treat him so poorly sometimes," she puzzled to herself. "I mean, really! I owe the guy big time...for so many things. Like, that time I was kidnapped by that mad mechanical owl, Clockwerk. Who rescued me then? The SWAT team from Interpol? A fellow officer?" she mused, then shook her head. "No...it was Sly Cooper."

She continued. "And, that time I was nearly brainwashed and turned into a freaking zombie by that fat old cow, the Contessa? Again, who was it that set me free? Who cared enough to attempt what seemed to be the impossible…all for me?" she told herself, then nodded. " You got it…Sly Cooper, if you can believe that!"

"Now, most criminals would of just left me to rot in those woods when I stepped into that fox trap," she reminded herself, reaching down to softly rub her injured, but healing foot. "But, Sly Cooper? Oh no...not him! No, he came back---even when I'm armed with my shock pistol---to free me. Then, instead of running away---which any sane thief would of done---he cared enough to take me to his own home and nurse me back to health. Why, you might ask? Because he wants me well again so I can chase his sorry butt all around Paris? Hmm, maybe… but, I don't think so, really."

She smiled gently, fondly at those examples of Sly's character, shaking her head. She shivered a moment later, when she remembered the thrilling words she heard Sly tell his friend Bentley…of how he loved her. Loved **her!** Carmelita had never thought she would ever hear a man---any man!---say those three magic words about her. She then had an epiphany of sorts, where her heart finally set her straight...and for that one time at least, she actually listened!

"Oh, c'mon, girl...just who are you trying to fool, anyway? You know you love him. Yes, you love Sly Cooper. Face it…you're just too damn proud to admit it is all," she finally admitted aloud. And, by doing so, she felt the first thrilling rush of the realization that she was a woman in love! She smiled a shy smile then, and felt a bubble of hope, of contentment, swell within her. "I know I shouldn't feel this way...but I do. Oh, how I do!" she whispered to herself, sighing again happily.

She sobered then, realizing it wasn't going to be as easy as all that. "Now, though, here comes the real problem...just who am I to follow: my family, who thinks all criminals are detestable people, fit only to be brought to justice; or my heart, which tells me that Sly is the man I'm meant to spend my life with? The man who I would one day want to marry, and...maybe even have children with?" She sighed at that, distraught. Her heart was torn…between the love of her family and their traditions…and the man she had finally come to love. She sat there a long while, hemming and hawing, pleading both sides of the case. But, it finally became too much, even for her, and she began to sniffle, trying hard not to cry. "Dios! I hate my life...I really do," she said.

Sly, still listening from in the hall, forced down his initial urge to rush forward, to take her in his arms, and console her. So, he thought to himself, dare he believe what he'd just heard? That---be still his heart of hearts!---one Ms. Carmelita Montoya Fox, the absolute love of his life, might actually love him too? Well, that's what she said now, wasn't it?

Hoping against hope, he stealthily moved up beside her chair, and heard her sniffling, holding back her tears. His big heart ached for her and her anguish, so he sighed and softly cleared his throat. "Hem, hem..."

Carmelita's head came up abruptly, her lovely brown eyes bright with unshed tears, her mouth opening in surprise as she turned in her seat to see Sly kneeling just beside her. Her heart leapt at seeing him, but a moment later she was beset with a sudden case of shyness. "Cooper? How---? Where---? Just how long have you been there anyway?"

A part of Sly wanted to lie, to allow her to really, truly decide if what she had just said aloud was how she actually felt about him or not. But, he decided---after a rather intense internal struggle with himself---to simply tell her the truth. "Carmelita, oh, I heard it all, my sweet. Everything from your 'Bloody Ringtail, pinching my behind AGAIN!' line," he confessed, lookng up into her face. He then reached up to lay his larger hand over her smaller one.

Carmelita blushed hotly---at both his touch, as well as the realization that he had heard everything she had blurted out, thinking herself alone. "Oh," she replied in a small voice. She blinked, looking away. "Oh." She felt him tap her gently on the shoulder, and she turned back to him. She looked over at him, and was most surprised when he handed her a book. "What's this?" she inquired, confused.

Sly knew he could of pressed his advantage...but he won't, not with Carmelita. So instead… "Well, it's a book," he informed her with a clever grin, especially when she blinked and grinned back at him. "To tell you the truth, dear girl, I came out here to ask you if you'd care to read this. It's a mystery novel---a pretty good whodunit, really---that I thought you might like, so…here you are. Enjoy." He trembled slightly at the nearess of her, but steeled himself, and woodenly got to his feet, clearing his throat a second time. "Well, I'm done here...I suppose I'll just get going then, okay?"

Carmelita felt pleased that he had said nothing about her declaration of love for him, and was touched by his thoughtfulness. She darted out a hand to grab his before he can walk away from her. They both have allowed the other to do that far too many times already. It had to stop sooner or later, she told herself. "Sly...wait," she pleaded softly.

Sly looked back at her, feeling a warmth fill him as she took his hand. He realized a moment later that she had wonderful hands...soft, strong, slender, and very feminine. That moment passed, and he blinked rapidly as it occured to him that this was only the third time he'd ever heard her call him by his first name. He thought he should mention that to her. "Yes, Carmelita?" he began, adding, "You must want to tell me something important...as that's only the third time you've actually called me Sly to my knowledge."

Carmelita grinned then, realizing the very same thing. With her brown eyes shining, she teased. "Yeah, I know. You do remember the other times, don't you?"

Sly returned her grin, feeling his heart beat faster at her brilliant smile. "Uh-huh. Oh yeah! As I recall, the first time was was when I just rescued you from Clockwerk and you demanded to know why I helped you. Now, the second time was when Clock-La---Neyla in Clockwerk's body, you remember---was trying to do us both in, yes?" He grinned as Carmelita nodded, her wavy hair shimmering as it moved from that movement. "I also seem to recall you saying something like, 'Sly, for once, just cut the flirty chit-chat! I need a gunner for this helicopter...so get in, and shoot down that owl!' That was when we were after Neyla." He waggled an eyebrow at her. "Sound about right, Carmelita?" he asked.

Carmelita grinned, remembering the feeling of working together with him. How it had felt so good, so right...and how she---idiot that she was!---had ignored that feeling then. She sighed again, ready now to bare her soul to him if need be. "Yeah, and then you had said you call that not flirty chit chat." She smiled, then grew serious. "Look, Sly---there! That's four!---I just wanted you to know something, okay? You remember that night, you know, the one when you finished my massage?"

Sly thought to himself, oh my yes, I remember! The feeling of Carmelita's warm soft skin beneath his fingers...how could he ever forget that! "Oh, yeah, I remember, all right."

Carmelita blushed a little, looking away from him a moment, then turned her gaze back to him once more. "Then, you probably also remember when you went out into the hall and had a talk with your pal, Bentley, then too?"

Now it was Sly's turn to blush slightly. Oh, yes, he remembered that conversation all right. It was when he had admitted how he loved Carmelita. "Yeah, I remember that too. Go on..." he coaxed.

Carmelita's eyes were shining brightly. "Well, you've already probably guessed that I heard it all too, then," she told him, then looked down into his eyes, her expression one of surprise. "Sly, I never knew!" Then, she grinned. "Okay, I'll admit that you never made your interest in me unclear...but I guess I never realized that all of your lines were how you really felt, not some series of pick-up lines. I mean, I still don't understand how you could love me, really. I mean, I chased you, I shot at you. I pledged I would put you in jail in a heartbeat, and yet…you just kept on pursuing me...even as I was pursuing you…though, in a different way." She grinned awkwardly, but sincerely.

Sly took her hands in his own, and kissed the backs of them. "I know. It's kinda crazy now, isn't it? But, there it is anyway. I hadn't intended to fall in love with you, Carmelita. But, before I knew it, I was. Oh, same as you, I didn't want to admit it at first...I kept telling myself I was just flirting with you to keep you off your guard," he explained. "I guess I should of realized that my lines seemed a little too true, and I found the more I used them on you, the more I began to believe them. Look, Carmelita...I don't know what those other jerks you work with have told you, but I've never met a woman like you, ever! You're strong, you're smart, you're determined, and...you're so beautiful. I mean, what sort of fool would I be if I didn't fall in love with you, woman?"

Carmelita shivered to hear him say how much he admired and---yes!---loved her. "You wouldn't of been the only one, Sly Cooper. I fought my feelings for you for years! And...funny thing is…I don't really know precisely why!" she chuckled. "I suppose part of it was from my family's prejudice toward criminals---all of them were the same: bad! And, I suppose another part of it was my own stubbornness," she ruefully admitted, looking down as she said it.

Sly grinned then, kissing her hands again. "My Carmelita...stubborn? No way!" he teased, and felt a pleasant warm feeling when he said 'his Carmelita'.

Carmelita stuck her tongue out at him, then laughed. "Just you hush! Look...I've been having a sort of internal crisis in my life, Sly. I started out working at Interpol, intending to be the best detective I could be. You know, maybe I could make the world a safer place, and all that? But, as I've moved along in my career, I'm beginning to realize that police work isn't as cut and dried as it was when my father was a cop."

"No?" Sly inquired, wondering where she was going with this conversation.

"Uh-uh. Look, my skills as a detective aren't getting me anywhere---even with my unprecedented 99 arrest rate! It's become all politics, not police work, that drives the folks at Interpol. Just look at Neyla---that bitch!" Carmelita growled briefly, but quickly sobered. "She was briefly made Captain, if you can believe that…and she couldn't find her shapely little fanny with both hands!"

Sly shook his head, knowing how much that has to of pained Carmelita, who had grown up in a long line of police officers. "Yeah, that had to suck…big time! I know how good a detective you are, Carmelita. You're the only one who's ever been able to keep up with me," he told her truthfully. "Those other losers? Pff...child's play! Well, okay, except for a few, maybe."

Carmelita grinned in hearing his praise of her. She returned the favor and kissed his hand, for the first time ever. She was delighted as he shivered at her touch. "Thanks, Sly...that means a lot, coming from you," she replied, her smile telling him everything. "Hey, I didn't mean to bend your ear for this long...I just wanted you to understand."

"Any time, my gorgeous girl," he told, meaning every word.

Carmelita felt her heart swell at hearing him say that. "Um, Sly?" she started, the stopped.

"Yes, dear?" he asked, liking the sound of saying that to her.

"If you and I are now…um, that is…" Carmelita began only to falter.

"You mean now that we are in love?" he said helpfully.

Carmelita shivered at hearing that, delighting in the knowledge that for now on, he would always be there for her. She took strength in that knowledge. "Yes, that," she replied, though a bit hesitantly.

"Was it so hard to say, Carmelita?" he teased, grinning.

"No," she replied quickly, then grinned in reply, ignoring his teasing. "Since we're in love now, I'm not sure I'm going to remain at Interpol any longer. The only reason I've stayed there this long is that my entire family has been policemen and women, for four generations," she explained.

"You want to give up your job?" Sly questioned, not believing he'd ever hear those words from her.

"Oh, yeah. I've been giving this a lot of thought actually. I mean, catching you was the only thing that kept me coming to work. It's been getting progressively worse there. Besides…um, well, no one there really likes me anyway. Well, except for Trish Connelly, that is. She's a real sweetheart," she admitted, though reluctantly.

"I bet you'd be surprised at the friends you have there, girl," Sly told her, knowing that there were folks there that could see past Carmelita's determination and drive to see the wonderful woman that was just below her gruff exterior.

"That's sweet of you to say, Sly," she replied, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "But…most of them…ugh!" She glowered then. "All my male so-called colleaugues---well, maybe not all, but a lot of them!---were forever flirting with me, and rather badly at that," she explained, her lips thin. "Trust me, Sly, you were a breath of very much needed fresh air, after all the come-ons I had to put up with from those creeps."

"So I'm hearing," Sly replied, his eyes narrowing in his displeasure.

"Can you believe that one of them---a slow, ego-centric bastard of a Panda--- had the audacity to pinch me on my rump...hard!" she remembered frowning, then gave Sly a sly smile that made him grin. "Of course, he saw the error of his ways...well, at least he did once he was released from the hospital a month later."

Sly stroked her lustrous hair, and gave her a congratulatory grin. "Serves him right. That's my job!" he replied with indignation, only part of which was fake.

Carmelita gave him a mock glare. "Oh, I'm not forgetting that either, buster!"

Sly grinned then. "Aw, c'mon...it's not my fault you're so cute!" he protested.

Carmelita smiled at his clever line. "Maybe not...but quit distracting me, okay?"

Sly nodded his acquiescence. "I'm sorry...you were saying, my love?"

Carmelita looked back down into his eyes. "If the guys there weren't bad enough, then most of the other female detectives were even worse! Those girls almost weekly would float some of the crudest rumors about me, as well as making a habit of calling me the most offensive things they could think of from behind my back. If you would of listened to those bitches, you would of thought I was some sort of hussy who stole all the guys at work. Huh! They were welcome to the lot of them, let me tell you that! Those girls treated me like the only reason I got my job was because I slept my way into it! Ooh! How I loathe the whole lot of them!" Carmelita seethed at the memory.

Sly nodded compassionately, stroking her hand. "Yeah. I suppose you probably knew that our old friend Neyla routinely referred to you as 'Old Ironsides', right?"

Carmelita snorted derisively, her eyes making her feelings about Neyla very clear. "That wouldn't of surprised me in the least. But, that's neither here nor there. Look..." She took his hands in her own again, thinking how he had very nice hands for a man. "Sly, since we both feel the same about each other, I'm thinking about quitting my job. You were the only reason I cared to stay anyway. I mean, why should I stay, I ask you? I'd much rather spend my time with someone who loves me than to remain at Interpol, where I routinely get chewed out by my chief, who---incidentally---weekly informed me that I'd get demoted or fired if I didn't manage to capture you."

Sly shook his head, feeling badly for his much beset upon lady love. "My poor Carmelita...I didn't realize you had it so rough, sweetheart. Well, I'll leave the decision of your job to you, Carmelita. But, I don't know how much longer I'd continue doing what I do if you're not there to bring out the best in me, my love. You know, retirement is sounding better and better all the time…"

Carmelita smiled fondly at him, then got to her feet, crutching herself past him, only to stop right behind him. She was about to turn and tell him she loved him again, when she twitched as Sly softly pinched her rump again. "Sly?" she asked sweetly.

Sly looked up adoringly into her face. "Yes, my love?" he replied.

Carmelita slapped him across his face with her hand. Not hard, but still rather firmly. "That's for pinching my behind...again," she informed him.

Sly put his hand to his cheek a moment, then laughed happily. "I've said it before...and I'll say it again and again," he told her. Carmelita turned her back to him, though she did look over her shoulder at him before Sly spoke. "What a woman!" he stated fiercely, loving her very much that moment, pink cheek and all!

Carmelita laughed a warm little chuckle. Then, with her head held high, she made her way back to her room. She peeked over her shoulder once, and saw Sly raptly watching her moving away…his eyes drinking her in. Feeling warm and very happy, she decided to reward his attention by swaying her hips a bit more for his benefit as she headed through her door. She turned one last time to him, still seeing him standing there, looking at her with his love shining in his eyes. She then grinned cleverly, and blew him a kiss just before she shut her door.

Sly gave a heart-felt sigh, then flopped back down into the nearby chair. He turned his eyes heavenward, and clasped his hands together as if in prayer. "Thank you, God. Thank you, thank you, thank you!"


	17. Chappie 17

Chapter 17

A month or two went by, and Carmelita's broken foot had now nearly mended. She was standing beside Sly, favoring her foot, but then looked over adoringly at him, remembering something. "Oh! Say, Sly, have you had a discussion with Murray and Bentley yet? I mean, about the two of us?" she inquired, just a bit hesitantly.

Sly shrugged, considering, then took Carmelita's hand and kissed the back of it, which caused her to smile, and shiver with delight. "Hmm. You know, that's a pretty good idea, actually. Hang on a minute," he told her. As Carmelita looked on in curiosity, he took a deep breath. "Yo, Bentley! Hey, Murray! Come over here!" he boomed.

Carmelita startled at his shout, frowning as she was uneasy about being present when he told his long-time friends about their new relationship. "Sly!" she protested, her unease threatening to bloom into near panic. "I shouldn't be here when you talk with them!" Her cheeks and ears reddened, and she stammered a bit, "I mean...w-what if they don't like the idea?" That thought bothered her a bit more than she ever thought it would.

Sly merely smiled a reassuring smile at her. "Don't you worry, querera...everything will be okay, just you watch," he assured her.

Bentley appeared first, looking curious, yet still a bit irked as well. "You bellowed, Sly?" he said cleverly, crossing his arms before himself.

Murray trailed in on Bentley's heels, a small open grin on his face as he saw Sly and Carmelita. "Hey, what's up, Sly? Hope it won't take too long…the Murray needs his breakfast!"

Sly noticed Carmelita trying to distance herself from the three old friends, and smiled, pulling the most uneasy looking Carmelita to him, putting a familiar arm about her waist. "Guys, I got some news," he informed his two friends.

Bentley quirked up an eyebrow, curious despite himself…though, he did look a bit startled that Carmelita didn't seem to show any offense to Sly having his arm about her waist. "Oh, really?" he replied, peering over his trademark glasses.

Murray frowned, coming to the conclusion that his hunger was going to have to wait. But, that frown was soon replaced with a grin, wanting to know what the news was. "C'mon, Sly...you can tell us," he coaxed the smiling raccoon.

Sly looked over fondly at Carmelita, who smiled and returned his gaze with an adoring one of her own. "Well, fellas, you'll never guess...never in a million years!" Sly proclaimed mysteriously, grinning.

Bentley now found himself really, really curious...but despite that, he hated it when Sly got like this. "Grr! Out with it already, Sly! I hate it when you play these games," Bentley growled, annoyed by the smarmy grin on Sly's face.

Sly grinned ever more, knowing he was jerking their chains a little bit...but, then again, this **was **Sly! (;P) "All right, keep your pants on, Bent! Okay, you both know how I feel about Carmelita, right?" he began.

Murray and Bentley both nodded, which made Carmelita smile and shake her head. Bentley then rolled his eyes...hoping Sly was coming to the point sometime soon.

Sly began to rub Carmelita's back, both because he knew she liked the attention, and, well, because he loved the feel of her smooth back under his fingers. "Well then, you'd better sit down, boys...cuz, guess what? She loves me too!" he crowed, his smile contagious for some reason. He couldn't help himself, and leaned over to plant a quick kiss on her cheek in his enthusiasm, which made Carmelita both smile and blush a little.

Bentley snorted a moment, then narrowed his eyes clearly thinking. After a bit, he addressed Carmelita directly. "So...let me get this straight then…you really love this guy, right? You know, after all those years of chasing after him, cursing his name, doggedly plaguing his every footstep? Is that right?"

Carmelita had difficulty answering the turtle's query at first, as she had to suppress a shiver of pleasure as Sly continues to softly rub her back. But, she recovered quickly and nodded vigorously. "Si! I mean, yes, Bentley. It took me a long time to see it...but, I guess I've always been attracted to him. After all we've both been through together, it just kinda opened my eyes to the fact that I do love him. More than I ever thought possible, really," she explained, eyeing Sly's partners a bit warily. "Um, er, are you two all right with that? I mean, I know I've tried to catch and arrest you two any number of times in my career...and well…" She gulped, hoping that all would work out for the best.

Bentley thought to himself a moment, shaking his head. Carmelita fretted a moment, before he gave in and showed her a wry grin. "Ah, what the heck! Shoot, it'll be kind of nice having someone else intelligent around the place for a change," he remarked, looking cleverly over at Sly, who blinked at his friend's comment.

Sly frowned at first, then laughed, gently punching Bentley on the shoulder. "Hey, everyone's got their specialty, Bent...you're the smarts, Murray's the muscle and I'm the leader," he told the smirking turtle. "But, I'd watch out if I were you, Bent ol' boy…because my Carmelita's pretty sharp too...and she's way way better looking than you are, pal."

Bentley grinned, knowing Sly could give as good as he get. "No arguments from me, Sly. Hey, it works for me. I was getting tired of playing chess all by myself anyway." Bentley then moved up to Carmelita, and reached over to shake her hand. "Glad to have you with us, Carmelita. You know...instead of against us, that is." He grinned.

Murray, as was often the case, reacted more emotionally than his analytical friend, though he was all smiles too. Carmelita was startled indeed when the burly hippo plucked her out of Sly's grasp, only to pull her gently into his arms to give her a hug. "The Murray is so happy!" he told her happily. "I've know all along that Sly needed you, Carmelita...and, well, that you needed him too," the big guy told her very openly and honestly, nodding his head as if that said everything.

Carmelita grinned at his happy acceptance, yet couldn't stop from grunting as Murray squeezed her. She was absurdly glad to be accepted by Sly's oldest friends…just why, she couldn't even fathom. She put her arms up about Murray's thick neck and hugged him back briefly, kissing him on his cheek. "Thanks, Murray. You might be the muscle on this team...but that doesn't mean you aren't a pretty sharp fella all on your own right," she told him. She sighed in relief as the big hippo finally put her down, allowing her to move back beside Sly, wrapping an arm about his waist.

Murray put a hand up to the cheek Carmelita had kissed, grinning a happy, foolish grin. Bentley closed his eyes, sighing. He turned to Carmelita. "Nice going, Carmelita," Bentley remarked, though he did grin. "Now I'm never going to hear the end of this…"

Carmelita chuckled, then did the unexpected. "Well, we can't have that now, can we, Bentley?" she surmised, then leaned over to place a quick kiss on the shocked turtle's cheek. She laughed softly as his cheeks went bright red, and his mouth moved though not a sound came out.

Murray took pity on his friend and pulled him over, putting a companionable arm about the now stuttering turtle.

Carmelita grinned as Sly laughed at the spectacle. "Well…" she then remarked, "I suppose now, all that's left for me to do is to head down to Interpol headquarters and turn in my shock gun and badge…" she stated with forced ease. But, suddenly the import of what she was about to do hit her...and hit her very hard. "My badge...and my gun," she repeated, rapidly losing her composure. Her beautiful brown eyes blinked then began to brim. Carmelita struggled for a moment, but with a soft sob, she turned and hugged Sly hard, burying her face into his chest, softly crying.

Sly put his arms about her to comfort her, indicating for Bentley and Murray to move along with a small jerk of his head. The two understood, and nodded their understanding, making themselves scarce.

That left now Sly alone with Carmelita. "Shh, c'mon, Carmelita...everything will be okay," he soothed, softly rubbing her back. "It'll be okay, honey...really."

Carmelita recovered quickly, sniffing and wiping at her eyes. "I'm s-sorry. I guess, I guess my job is more important to me than I thought," she tried to explain. She saw Sly's eyes widen in concern then, and she quickly added, "No, no! I'm still so outta there, Sly. Don't worry about that." She leaned back from him to caress his face. "It's just...well," she began again, then looked into his eyes. "Oh, Sly! How am I going to break the news to my family?" she groaned.

Sly kissed on her forehead gently while he thought about her plight. "I guess I don't really know, sweetheart," he replied truthfully. He shrugged. "You know I've been an orphan for most of my life…so I've not had much experience with families, per se." He watched Carmelita nod, acknowledging the truth of his statement. "But, this much I do know though...your sister, your mother, and your father…they all love you very much, Carmelita. Okay, in a different way than I do, mind you, but they do love you," he observed, giving her a squeeze to comfort her. He then grinned, "Hey, I can't blame them…I love you too, girl!" he told her, knowing she needed to know how much he cared for her. "Now, I might be way off base here, but...it's been my experience that people who love one another accept the decisions that those they love make. Now, they might not always like them, or not agree with them...but that doesn't change the love they feel for you. Yes?"

Carmelita laughed softly, then kissed his cheek. "For an orphan, you're better than you think at understanding families, mister," she observed herself, smiling when she saw Sly blush. "Thanks, Sly...you're right. Whatever I decide...my family will still love me." She looked into his eyes, her own brown eyes twinkling, feeling more confident now. "Sure, they'll love me, no question of that. It's getting them to love **you** that might prove a problem, buster," she added cleverly.

Sly grinned at her, proud of her. He then went along with her. "Nah, that'll be easy, sweetie. I'll just lay on the ol' Cooper charm, and they'll be putty in my hands!" He grinned, but then faltered...though, only a little. "Um, well, at least I'm pretty sure about Carmen and your mother. Now, as to your father...er, well...that might just pose a bit of a problem, querera."

Carmelita laid her head against Sly's shoulder again, smiling. "You just leave Daddy to me. Am I not his baby daughter? His little girl, after all?" she informed him, her expression full of confidence.

Sly was relieved, and chuckled at her. "That you are, Carmelita...I'll leave him to you then, hmm?" he asked.

Carmelita nodded, then reached her hands up to take his face in her hands, pulling him toward her to kiss him soundly on the lips. After that delightful kiss, she could only grin cleverly at the silly look on Sly's face. Now, she thought to herself, that's a look I could never get enough of… "Now, let me get dressed, and ready to go, and we'll head out, okay?" she said, looking to him.

Sly nodded, "Yeah, we'd better," he agreed. Then he gave her a pretend leer, adding, "Need any help getting dressed, dear heart?" He waggled an eyebrow at her, grinning.

Carmelita trembled briefly at that thought! But, delightful as that offer might of made her feel, she shook her head, laughing. "No, I'm pretty certain I get dressed a whole lot faster if I do it by myself, Sly," she informed him with a smile. She then eyed his trim form rather boldly, enjoying the look of surprise on his face. "Though, the offer is a tempting one, my love," she teased.

Sly shivered himself then, grinning. "Whew! What a woman!" he cried softly, shaking his head.

Carmelita laughed then, and nodded her head in agreement. "Don't you ever forget it, mister!" she responded, proud that she had that effect on her handsome raccoon.

The two dressed for their trip to Interpol's Parisian headquarters. Carmelita wore her standard attire, form-fitting blue jeans, her black halter top, her tall boots and last but not least, her favorite leather jacket. Sly, on the other hand, was forced to disguise himself...as he must…at least for the time being. He slicked back his hair, removed his mask, and dressed himself in a natty charcoal grey suit, over a white shirt with red and black diagonally striped tie. The last thing he did was to put a wide brimmed matching grey fedora on his head, and he was ready to go.

Carmelita came down the stairs slowly, then grinned appreciatively as she spotted Sly. "Hmm, I like," she remarked, liking his new look very much indeed! "You know, you clean up very nicely, Mr. Cooper," she told him, bussing him on the cheek.

Sly bowed his head, fingering the brim of his fedora dramatically. "Thanks, beautiful," he thanked her, then gazed over at her. "You look absolutely delicious, gorgeous…as always."

Carmelita's cheeks pinkened briefly at that. "Stop that, Ringtail!" she chided him, reaching up to caress his cheek again. "Save that sort of talk for later, hmm?"

Sly grinned at that. "I'm gonna hold you to that, you know," he advised her, giving her a charming smile.

Carmelita moved up and slipped her arm through his own. "You know something? I'm rather counting on that, actually..."

Sly blinked in surprise at that, then laughed. "What. A. Woman!" he remarked, singing her praises. Carmelita simply grinned, then nodded in agreement of his assessment.

A fifteen minute drive saw the two of them before the entrance to Interpol's Paris headquarters. Sly smiled and turned to Carmelita, as she slipped out of her Peugeot. "Ah, here we are, Inspector," Sly announced.

Carmelita steeled herself for what she was about to do. This was gonna be hard, she knew...but it would be definitely worth it. "All right, follow me..." she replied, indicating the front entrance with a toss of her head.

Before too long, Sly had more than just an inkling of what his poor Carmelita had endured for so long on a daily basis. Even before she had made it to her office, two male constables had made a show of ogling her from behind, whistling lewdly as she passed by. Then, further inside, in the main corridor, she was accosted by some preening zebra constable, who---most unwisely---blocked her path with an arm.

Sly stepped forward, his eyes hard and flinty. "Excuse me, Constable," he prompted, hoping to see this jerk off. But, that was unfortunately not to be. The zebra guy blantantly ignored Sly, choosing to smile a fake toothy smile at the already weary Carmelita. "Well well! Hello there, beautiful!" he crooned, ignoring Carmelita's dangerous glare. "Ah, Carmelita, it's so good to have you back again," he finished, reaching out a hand in an attempt to stroke her hair. Carmelita leaned her head out of his way. "Say, girl…I know, why don't we celebrate that news...just you and I, hmm? Say, my place...at lunchtime, yes?"

Sly grinded his teeth together at the nerve of this preening bastard! Much as it might have been practical to just ignore the situation, Sly just can't just let it lie, and put on an act...just to teach this fathead a lesson, at the very least! The dapper raccoon thumbed his hat back, and eyed the guy with an air of confident authority, looking him over as if he were some sort of repulsive bug. "Constable? Is this the way you normally greet your female contemporaries then?" he demanded in a cool, yet commanding voice. The tone of Sly's voice, as well as his sophisticated dress, made the zebra constable finally pay attention to his prescense.

"Er, excuse me, but you are...?" the constable, who was irritated because Sly was interfering with his attempt to woo the beautiful vixen.

Sly said nothing at first, reaching into the breast pocket of his suit jacket to pull out a false set of credentials, which he flashed quickly for the constable. "I beg your pardon, then. I'm Captain LeStrange, Interpol CID," he said by way of frank introduction. "And, you are…?" Sly put on a bored look...like he did this sort of thing, day in and day out.

The zebra's eyes went wide at the mere mention of CID---Criminal Investigative Division---Interpol's own internal investigative service, which looked out for---and punished!---officers who's conduct reflected badly upon Interpol. The zebra constable gulped, realizing he hadn't exactly painted himself in a very positive light just now, being seen propositioning poor Carmelita. "Er, um, I'm Constable Gaines, Captain," he meekly said, bowing his head in a blatant show of respect. "Er, could you please excuse me, sir? I just remembered a meeting I've got to get to ASAP. Sorry."

Sly looked the guy over, his brown eyes wary and suspicious…but finally nodded curtly at him. "Oh, of course. I wouldn't want to keep you from your actual duties, Constable. If I need you, I'll be in touch. You can count on that."

The constable blinked, his face paling, as he dashed away as if his very tail was on fire.

"Jerk," Sly grumbled, his dark eyes dangerous.

Carmelita had to work very hard at not laughing out loud. Constable Gaines was one of the worst at constantly hounding her. "Um, you handled that very nicely, Captain LeStrange," she complimented him, the trace of a smile ghosting on her lips.

Sly nodded politely to her, his expression still serious, but his brown eyes laughing. "Think nothing of it, Ms. Fox. Just doing my job, Inspector."

Carmelita snorted softly at that, amused, and shaking her head. "Yeah, right. Now, I'm going in to see the Chief," she informed him, before she lowered her voice, stepping close to him so as to not be overheard. "Do try not to start a witch hunt while I'm gone, okay? I don't want to come back only to find you grilling some poor sap. Or worse yet, you in handcuffs, all right?" she added, concerned.

Sly crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes while glaring daggers at the two canine constables that seem to be constantly eyeing Carmelita. "I'll do my best, Carm---er, Inspector. But, I ain't making any promises. No way," he replied, his face hard.

Carmelita's concern grew larger, but she finally shrugged, knowing she wasn't going to get any better out of him just then. "Be nice. I'll just be five minutes. Okay?" she pleaded in a soft voice.

Sly thought about her request, then grudgingly nodded, giving her a smile. "I'll be fine. Go," he told her.

Carmelita was worried as she headed for her Chief's office...leaving Sly Cooper inside of Interpol headquarters was sort of like leaving a big pile of franc notes on display at a thieves' convention. But, as there wasn't much she could do about it now, she squared her shoulders, and stepped up to her chief's office door, knocking once. "Chief, it's Inspector Fox!" she called out.

Her chief, a middle-aged German Shepherd barked (Ha!), "Come in!"

Carmelita opened the door, and walk slowly in. "Good morning, Chief," she greeted him.

Her chief smiled back wearily, beckoning her forward. "Ah, Inspector Fox! Do come in. How nice of you to join us again. Your sister informed us that you had broken your foot. How's that doing, Carmelita?" he asked, though he was a bit distracted.

Carmelita was relieved to know that her sister had kept her word, and had told her gruff, but fair, Chief nothing about Sly. "Pretty good, really, Chief. Thanks for asking," she replied. "Now, when I was off...I had a chance to think about a lot of things."

The chief was under enormous pressure, but was trying to be polite. "Oh really? Do tell, Inspector. But, kindly make it quick if you can. We all have lots of work to do...you most of all, Inspector," he informed her.

Carmelita moved forward then, and tossed her badge as well as her shock pistol on to his desk, where they clattered noisily. Hey, she thought to herself, I must have been hanging around Sly too long. That was a little dramatic, she critiqued herself. "Look, Chief, while I was off, I realized a few things. Things I should of realized before now," she began. She leaned her hand on his desk before she continued. "I've been a good Inspector...one of the best, really. Even you would have to admit to that. But, has that gotten me anywhere within Interpol?" she questioned.

Before the Chief could say a thing, she continued. "No. My co-workers seem to universally despise me...oh, except for the male ones that are constantly trying to get me to sleep with them, that is," she said matter-of-factly.

The Chief frowned upon hearing this, not liking the sound of what she was saying. "But, Carmelita...!" he began to reply, only to have Carmelita brusquely cut him off.

"Oh, I could put up with that, Chief...though I would of most likely eventually gelded a few of the more persistent ones." She grinned savagely, which caused the Chief gulp, knowing she could and would do just that! "But, I've got a ninety-nine percent arrest rate...the best in the whole office, and what does that get me, hmm?" she then barked at him, which made him blink and gaze back at her in surprise.

"I'll tell you what! You constantly threaten my job...or my Inspector's position, because you can't handle the pressure," she growled, leaning over more, fixing him with her glare. "Well, fine! I'm here to fix that, Chief…here's my badge, and my gun...I quit!"

The Chief was, needless to say, flabbergasted! He gaped at her like a fish out of water. "You quit? B-But, you can't! Who would take your place?" he thundered, panicking.

Carmelita limped to the door, and opened it before turning her face back to him. "You know what...I don't care," she informed him with a serene sort of calmness. "Oh, but Chief...?" she then added.

Her chief had gotten to his feet, his face pale as he realized he was losing his best detective. "What?" he asked, bewildered.

Carmelita tossed her dark maned head, and laughed. "Have a nice day!" she quipped as she shut the door, making her way over to where Sly stood. She frowned slightly then, noticing several of her most persistent would-be suitors were…well, oddly quiet. In fact, they seemed to go out of there way to ignore her...which was bloody odd indeed! "Okay," Carmelita remarked to him as she stood beside him once more. "I'm done here, Captain." She gave him a questioning gaze. "Okay, what have you done? This office is as quiet as a church."

While Sly's expression was absolutely neutral, his eyes were dangerous...very dangerous. "Oh, not much, Inspector. Several of your male colleauges had the poor taste to comment, rather indecently I might add, about some of your more salient physical characteristics. I, as I'm duly sworn to do, of course...chose to…er, set them straight on that matter," he remarked cooly. He then eyed her sympathically. "I had no idea of what you had to put up with," he added compassionately. He then turned back to the silent constables, his nose wrinkling in distaste. "If we're done here, I suggest we leave. This place nauseates me," he told her loudly, so that her tormentors could hear.

Carmelita's Chief chose that particular moment to burst forth from his office, where he ran over to Carmelita, his expression a bit wild. "Inspector Fox!" he cried. "Carmelita! Please, you can't quit! I'll offer you a raise! How about another week of vacation? Please! Don't leave me like this!" Suddenly, the busy-sounding office was suddenly quiet as a tomb…well, except for the sound of unanswered phones, of course. Then, there came a voice from the entrance of to the office. A very familiar voice in fact!

Carmen, her arms crossed, glared at the nearly hyperventilating Chief.   
What's this I'm hearing? Inspector Carmelita Fox quitting her job? Pff! Yeah, right...what's next? Snow in July?" she inquired scathingly. She then spotted her sister standing beside a very nattily dressed raccoon officer. She moved quickly over to her sister's side. "Carmelita? Is this true, then?"

Carmelita moved in front of Sly, trying to keep him from her all-too-clever sister's view. "As a matter of fact...it is," she told her very surprised sister. Carmen gasped as if someone's just knocked the wind out of her. However, she recovered quickly enough. "Dios!" she exclaimed softly, before adding, "But, Carme...why? Why are you quitting, mi hermana?" She blinked rapidly, very surprised to say the least!

Carmelita said nothing, but linked arms with her sister, and guided her down the stairs outside. "Not here, Carmen. Come with me, I'll try to explain." She looked over her shoulder briefly, indicating Sly should follow them with a jerk of her chin.

Carmen eyed her sister, not sure what to make of what's just happened. She allowed herself to be escorted out of the building, and toward a nearby, yet out of the way, wooden bench. "Now, Carmelita Montoya Fox...you had better explain yourself, pronto!" she demanded.

Carmelita sat down beside her sister, quickly spotting Sly, who leaned nonchalantly against a lamp post, his back to them…but well within earshot. "Okay. To begin with, yes, I have quit. I just turned in my badge and my shock pistol," she explained. She then turned to her sister and took her hand. "Look, Carmen...before you start in on me with how 'there have been Foxes at Interpol for four generations' and 'how I'm going to let down Momma and Papa'...you listen to me for a change!"

Carmen hadn't seen her sister this way in ages, so she simply nodded her head and listened.

"I've been proud of serving with Interpol all these years. I'm proud of making you and our parents proud of me. As well as my achieving the highest arrest and conviction rate Interpol's ever seen," she rattled off to her sister. "But, over the years…things have changed, hermana. Don't your remember a couple of years back when that **bitch**, Neyla had me suspended, and nearly run out of Interpol with her lies?" she continued, her face alive with her emotions. "How do you think that made me feel, huh?"

Carmen could only nod, grimacing at how an upstart Constable had nearly ruined her sister's most illustrious career. "Si, si...I remember. That was a dark day at Interpol...especially for me, Carmelita. But..." she agreed, then tried to talk her sister out of her decision, but she never got the chance.

Carmelita put her hand on her sister's cheek, cutting her off. "Wait, Carmen...let me finish. I beg of you, yes?"

Carmen nodded her agreement. "Go ahead, Carmelita," she coaxed.

Carmelita continued, noticing Sly watching, keeping guard over them. She nearly choked a moment later when he boldly waved a lieutenant away from them, and...much to her delight, the sap actually fell for it! "Carmen, you're married…so you don't get harrassed like I do. Every day, those guys at the office---Gaines, Jeroche, Carrington, Schmidt, and that's just the most persistent ones!---try to pick me up, whistle at me, pat my behind, call me 'baby', 'sweetheart', 'love', 'liebchen'...whatever! They go out of their way to brush up against me, 'accidently' bump into my chest, all sorts of things like that. And, oh, I get email from them---and you don't even want to see some of the stuff they send me, Carmen!---as well as phone calls, letters…all the time, hermana."

Carmen bristled upon hearing that, her teeth showing. "You point out those creeps to me, dear...and **I'll **handle them!" she told her baby sister. Carmen swore under her breath in Spanish, her hazel eyes aflame with rage at those that would disrespect her sister…a Fox!

Carmelita smiled with love at her bristling sister, but shook her head in negation. "No, Carmen...I don't want you jeopardizing your career for me, sister dear," she explained, then started again. "But…"

Carmen started, then sighed, closing her eyes. "Dios! You mean there's more?" she asked wearily.

Carmelita could only nod, rubbing her poor sister's hand. "That was only the guys, Carmen. The other female officers---well, with the exception of Trish, of course---" she told her.

Carmen grinned, nodding as she interrupted. "That's Trish Connelly, right? She's a fine officer...a real good girl too. Her?" she questioned.

Carmelita nodded again. "Yes! She's really a good detective, Carmen! She should get my job!" Carmelita said, playing up her friend.

Carmen nodded, after thinking a moment. "Okay, I'll let Chief Rob know. He really is a good guy, Carmelita. If he knew the crap you were putting up with, he'd of---"

Carmelita put a finger over Carmen's mouth to stop her. "I know. I know...but, I'm not going back and beg for my job back, Carmen. I'm done!" she told her sister emphatically. She then smiled a special smile at her, adding, "Besides...I got a better offer anyway." She flicked her eyes over to where Sly stood.

Carmen's eyebrows went up slightly, and she grinned, knowing that particular look well…she used it often enough when she thought of her husband, Carlos. "Oh, really?" she asked, happy for her sister…if indeed she had found that special fellow. "What…some security firm, no doubt, huh?" she teased.

Carmelita thought about that, thinking 'I'll have to suggest that one to Sly! "Eh, maybe. Maybe not. All I know is that I'm finally getting a chance to be happy for once...and I'm taking it, Carmen. I'll miss working with you, sister dear, but..." she truthfully told her sister. Then she grinned, leaning close to her. "I can´t very well be in the police when I'm in love with a thief now, can I?" She laughed softly, then jerked her chin to where Sly stood, pretending to be an Interpol officer.

"Eh?" Carmen frowned, then followed the jerk of Carmelita's chin. Her lovely hazel eyes stared for a moment, then went wide, both from what Carmelita has just said as well as from her finally recognizing just who that dapper looking raccoon really was! "Madre y Dios!" she gasped, putting a slender hand over her mouth in surprise. "Carmelita, is that really---?" Then two and two finally come together, and Carmen gasped again. "No! You, Carmelita? And him? **HIM**?"

Carmelita looked at Carmen, then nodded, her eyes shining. "Uh-huh! I love him, hermana!" she professed softly, but truthfully to her only sister.

Carmen blinked at that, shaking her head. "Carmelita Fox and Sly Cooper...in love?" she questioned, her mind whirling. "You're sure then?" she asked to confirm what she'd just heard.

Carmelita hugged her sister to her. "Oh, si, Carmen! More than I've been of anything else in my life! I mean it!" she replied.

Carmen eyed Sly where he stood, then grinned over at her glowing sister. "Heh...well, he is one handsome rascal, is he not?" she observed, nearly laughing when Carmelita nodded emphatically. "And, this one, he loves you too, yes?"

Carmelita giggled then, giving her sister a quick kiss on the cheek. "Oh, yes! Say, you're the clever one, Carmen...why don't you ask him yourself?" She beckoned Sly over to them. "You have met my sister before, yes?" she asked him.

Sly nodded then bowed, taking up Carmen's slender hand, kissing her knuckles very formally. "Oh my yes. It is a pleasure to be in the prescense of the famous Capitan Carmen Fox" he said, grinning roguishly at her "I'm Captain---er," he quickly shut up as Carmelita convulsed with quiet laughter. "Eh?" he added, not understanding just what was going on yet.

Carmen can't help but be charmed by Cooper. "Hush, you!" Carmen groused lightly, saying this to Carmelita. Then, she turned back to Sly Cooper. "Oh, I know precisely who you are, mister. None other than infamous Sly Cooper, in the flesh," she informed him. She then eyed him warily. "All right, Cooper…give me one reason...even one reason, why I shouldn't stun your sorry butt, slap the cuffs on you, and haul you off to jail? What have you to say to that, Senor Cooper?"

Sly saw Carmelita only grin, and then noticed Carmen's dark pink lips struggling not to smile. Seeing how things were finally, he decided to go all out, and hold nothing back in charming his potential new "sister-in-law". "Most gracious lady. Most lovely and compassionate Carmen. Second only in loveliness to my own stunning Carmelita," he smooth-talked. He then dropped to one knee, taking her hand in his own again, before he placed her hand over his heart. "I have nothing to offer you, muy bonita Senora, to dissuade you from doing your duly appointed duty," he proclaimed, his tone martyr-like. "Nothing, that is, Capitan, other than the fact that I am madly and passionately in love with your sister, this beautiful woman here." He then grinned at the lovely Carmen, canting his head slightly, giving her his most devastating and charming of smiles. He waited a long moment, then lifted his wrists to her. "So...are you going to cuff me, Senora Fox?" he asked plaintively, his eyes dancing.

Carmen eyed her sister, who was gazing adoringly and with amusement at Sly, then directed her gaze to that damnable charming raccoon, before she gently pushed him away. "Fagh!" she growled, but laughed. "What? And have to endure the displeasure---and most likely the river of tears---of my sister for years to come? Hmm, I think not!" She grinned again, looking up at him. "All right, you," she added, thumping him in the chest with a finger. "You're free to go…and with my blessing too, you rascal." She then sighed, then hugged Carmelita who nearly squealed in thanks. "You'll never have to worry about me, amigo…" she began, and when she saw Sly smile his thanks to her, she added, "unless you hurt my sister, that is. Then, then, my most clever friend, the very Gates of Hell will not keep you from my wrath. Comprende?"

"Si!" Sly laughed softly, then threw his arms around Carmen, and hugged her...much to her dismay! "Aw, Carmen! Loveliest of sisters I never had! Most Beneficent of Ladies! I love ya, Sis!" he crowed, ending up ruffling her dark hair in his enthusiasm, before wrapping her in yet another hug.

Carmen could't help herself and laughed a moment at him, before making a face, pushing Sly away again. "Gracious!" she exclaimed, then looked to Carmelita. "Sister dear, kindly get **this** off of me!"

Carmelita grinned and pulled Sly away, making him sit beside her...on the other side of her, away from Carmen who brushed her hair back into place. "So, you won't turn him in then, Carmen?" she asked, seeking reassurance. "And, you'll tell Momma and Papa?" She gives her sister the 'Eyes' treatment, lowering her face, making her big soulful brown eyes even larger, begging. "Please?" she pleaded.

Carmen rolled her eyes, sighed heavily, but then smiled, nodding her head. "All right. I'll tell Mom and Dad. Now, both of you...get going! Go…before someone other than me puts two and two together."

Carmelita smiled and hugged her sister thankfully. "Don't worry, Carmen. I'll be around. Until then…see you around, Sis!"

Sly turned to Carmen, blew her a kiss, and remarked, "Don't be a stranger, sister dear. Dinner is at seven every Sunday, you know…"

Carmelita clapped her hand over her beau's big mouth, chuckling at Carmen's expression of surprise.

"Is that true, Carmelita?" Carmen called back, unsure.

"Si, mi grande hermana!" Carmelita replied. "You and Carlos are always welcome. You know…you're family… Bye!"

And, with that, Carmelita and Sly moved away from the bench, and began their future---together!

HUGE AN: OK almost finnished whit To catch a cop. I still have the epiloge (don´t know if i spelled that correct) to make before it´s finnished. I´d like to thank all of you who have given me rewievs. You guys rock!


	18. Epilouge

Epilouge

That new life went by in somewhat of a blur at first. Before they even knew it, a few years had gone by, and as such, many a thing had happened too. First and foremost, Sly had finally asked Carmelita to marry him, and much to his delight, she had agreed! It was a small ceremony now true…but it had been a magical one as well. Sly had always thought Carmelita the most beautiful girl in the world…but, somehow, she managed to look even lovelier the day they married. He still could see her in his mind, so lovely in her white floor-length dress, train and all. He remembered how her veil had only enhanced her already exquisite eyes, making them exotic and mysterious. He nearly laughed to himself when he remembered how nervous he had been waiting for his bride-to-be up at the altar. But, all that fretting and worry had been more than worth it when he lifted her veil and gazed into her loving, beautiful face, and in the span of minutes became the happiest man alive!

Soon after that momentous occasion (made even more momentous by the appearance of Carmelita's mother and father…who, trust me, had plenty to say on the matter!), it wasn't too long before the happy couple was blessed with yet another milestone…Carmelita was happily informed that she was expecting! As her pregnancy continued, Sly and Carmelita were quietly amused by the fuss that both Murray and Bentley made over her as soon-to-be uncles.

In due time (for these things do take time, you know) she and Sly were soon the proud parents of four beautiful children.

The eldest, a clever raccoon lad, was promptly named Slyvester Jr., as he looked uncannily like his famous father. The boy had a bit more red in his fur than his proud pappa…that being Carmelita's contribution to the Cooper/Fox mix. Sly convinced Carmelita---though he did have to talk fast and most convincingly!---to let him instruct young Slyvester---when he was old enough, of course---to become a master thief, and thus continue the Cooper Clan's legacy.

The next oldest child, a most bewitching vixen, was named Silvera, and she was just as lovely as her beautiful mother. The most striking thing about this girl was that her fur, instead of being her mother's reddish brown hue, was instead a stunning silver. She also inherited her mother's breathtaking doe-like brown eyes.

Next, was their son, James, a good-looking little fellow of a fox, with dark hair and hazel eyes…like his Aunt Carmen. He was a curious soul, even from birth, and was quick to learn…nearly as fast as he could assimilate it all.

The baby of the Cooper family was little Cecilia, as cute a raccoon girl as any parent could ever hope for. She was an charmingly introspective and quiet child, but had no trouble interacting with her three siblings. While the others did their thing, Cecilia could often be found quietly playing with her doll, her favorite toy.

It was that toy that prompted some of the strife these two parents were beginning to realize came with the territory. Routinely it seemed, the precocious Sly Jr. would stealthily creep up on his baby sister, and purloin the doll when she wasn't looking. Normally, Cecilia was the quietest of the Cooper children, but…not when her doll, who was named Consuela, was taken from her…no sir! She would wail unconsolably until Carmelita intervened, making her son return it to his sister.

Now, Sly and Carmelita were ecstatic at having four wonderful, healthy children. However, both of them---over the span of the first year---became more and more harried-looking, and exhausted each day. So, evenutally, despite their best intentions to go it alone, they were forced at last to forget their pride. Carmelita---and Sly, reluctantly---agreed to ask for the help of Carmen and her husband, Carlos.

That decision made, the next day found Carmelita and Sly out walking their children in a two dual baby carriages in the direction of Carmen's downtown brownstone. As they walked along, Carmelita turned toward her husband. "All right, now…you let me do the talking, you hear? You know that while Carmen has accepted you, she's still a bit hesitant to trust you just yet," Carmelita told him.

Sly only smiled. "Ah, don´t you worry, querera…I won´t speak unless I'm spoken to," Sly promised, though it pained him a bit to say it. Carmelita smiled a special smile for her husband, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Before too long, they were finally in front of Carmen´s stately house.

Carmelita picked up and carried Silvera and James, while Sly took charge of Slyvester and Cecilia. Carmelita, now the veteran mother, somehow managed to ring the doorbell with two children in hand, before they both heard Carmen walking toward her front door. As the door opened, Carmen looked out and smiled when she saw her sister.

"Carmelita!" the elder Fox sister exclaimed joyfully, opening the door only to stop short, gaping when she saw her niece and nephew. "My word!"

"Good morning, Carmen," Carmelita greeted her sister, giving her a tired smile. "Do you think you I could impose upon you to…well," she asked, indicating beautiful Silvera with a nod.

"Of course! Give her to me!" Carmen agreed, smiling happily, as she gently took Silvera from her mother, and held her in her own arms. "My dear Carmelita, it is so good to see you. Come now…come inside," she said and beckoned for her and Sly to move indoors. Carmen was surprised by the maternal feelings holding Silvera gave her, and she smiled. "How old are they, sister?"

Carmelita looked over toward Sly who answered for his wife. "Let's see…they are all one year, one months, two weeks, one day, five hours…and about three minutes old," he declared cleverly, impressing Carmen.

Carmen had to smile at his preciseness. "Well, they are all quite beautiful children…and, at least you seem to have them under control," she complimented her sister and brother-in-law. She gently sat Silvera down on the floor in the living room, allowing her to look around her new surrondings. Soon all four of the youngsters were looking around in their Aunt´s living room. Sly took up watching his young ones (as well as Carmen's china and curios which sat in her china cabinet). The two sisters talked about what had brought them together again.

"Well, the reason Sly and I came over today, Carmen…" Carmelita started, smiling as she watched Carmen enjoying her children.

"Wait, Carmelita, let me guess," Carmen interrupted. "These four…they are too much for you both to handle alone, yes?"

Carmelita sighed wearily and nodded. "Yes, Carmen…that's it…precisely. Sly and I haven't had a good night's sleep in what seems ages. Not that I'm complaining, mind you…I love them all very, very much," Carmelita admitted to her sister. "I was sort of hoping…well, if you and Carlos could move in, maybe live with us…just for a while, you know, until we can manage things again. We both need sleep and that hasn't been easy for either of us to get lately."

Carmen watched the four young Coopers ranging about her living room, their father constantly moving to keep up after them. "No, sweetie, I can imagine it has been," Carmen allowed, looking over at Carmelita, who looked much as she always did…but her eyes showed she was pretty much exhausted. Her normally bright brown eyes looked a bit glazed, and she seemed a bit off her game.

Carmelita smiled at her sister. "It's better now that we've gotten all of them on solid food. Before that point, I thanked God each and every day for that breast-pump you gave me for a shower gift, hermana," she admitted, laughing slightly when Carmen chuckled too.

"So…has that husband of yours been helping?" Carmen asked quietly, watching as Sly moved Sly Jr. away from her china cabinet…again. She still had her doubts about her brother-in-law…face it, old prejudices are hard to break sometimes.

"Oh, Carmen," Carmelita replied, giving Sly an adoring look. "I wouldn't of been able to make it without him. He's so good with the children! It nearly broke my heart when I saw him with both Sly Jr. and Silvera in his arms one evening, all of them fast asleep…" She looked over to her sister, questioning.

"All right, all right," Carmen replied after a moment. "I'll concede he's turning out rather well…even by my standards." She turned and took Carmelita's hand. "Very well, Carmelita…Carlos and I will help you both," she conceded, with a shrug and a smile. "After all, you're family."

"Thanks, hermana…you're the best!" Carmelita exclaimed happily, sighing as she threw her arms around her sister. "What can we ever do to repay you?"

Almost as if on queue…the phone chose that moment to ring. "Right on time," Carmen chose to comment, answering the phone, stating, "Hola, the Foxes," before she was forced to hold the receiver a half meter from her ear.

Sly looked up upon hearing a female voice bellowing on the phone in what was obviously Spanish. "Hmm?" he said, looking to Carmelita, who only helplessly shrugged back.

Carmen looked over to Carmelita, "Ah, what timing! Now, you wondered how you could repay me, no? Well, mi pequena hermana…here's your chance. Please explain to Mama---you know that's her!---that I'm not going to manage to change your mind about being married to a criminal. Our parents have been calling, day in and day out to yell at me…FROM SPAIN! See if you can make them see reason…like you managed to do with me. Heh?"

"Carmen, no!" Carmelita squeaked. "Not now…in front of You-Know-Who…" she begged, jerking her chin over at her husband.

"Carmelita," Sly remarked, picking up Silvera to bounce her gently on his knee. "I do have pretty good ears…and I do know you two are talking about me. What's the matter?"

Carmelita blushed. "I-It's my parents," she told him. "And…they're none too happy about my choice of spouse, it seems."

"Hand me the phone, querera," Sly replied, beckoning for her to hand him the handset. "I'll take care of talking to your Mother." He took the handset from Carmelita, who took Silvera off her father's lap. "Buenos Dias, Senora Fox," he smooth-talked. "This is your son-in-law. But before we get acquainted…perhaps you'd care to say something to your grandson or granddaughter, hmm?"

Carmen looked down, as her brother-in-law sweet-talked her parents, at her darling nieces nd nephews, who looked back to their Aunt with big eyes. James, who was most curious of all of them, blinked, then crawled over to her before hugging her around her leg. She was about to pick up James, when she heard her sister correcting one of her children. Carmelita had whisked Sly Jr. away from her china cabinet---again--- who had somehow managed to open it, and had taken a little porcelain fox out of it. She gently slipped it free from from his hands and gave it back to Carmen. "Must be Sly's part of the family, no doubt, yes?" she said with a small laugh.

Carmen just smiled and sat it back into the cabinet with care. "So you and Senor Cooper are parents, eh?" she asked her sister.

Before Carmelita could answer, a deeper voice barked loudly from the phone, making Sly wince at the volume. He looked over at Carmelita, making an embarrassed sort of face. "Well, I think I've got your Mother converted to our cause, my sweet," Sly offered. "However, as you might of guessed by now…I'm having…er, a bit of a problem with your wonderful father…" he finished, his face paling a bit.

Carmelita sighed, handed Sly Jr. over to his father. "Let me talk to him, my love," she told him. "Um, you might want to distance yourself…this isn't going to very pretty." Carmelita took the phone, steeled herself, and then said brightly. "Hola, Papa! It's me…Carmelita!"

It proved a sort of double-edged sword that Carmelita had taught Sly and his friends Spanish, as they were nearly fluent. That observation became even more clear, when Sly clearly heard Carmelita's apparently irate father exlaim, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I AM GRANDFATHER OF HIS CHILDREN?"

Sly looked over inquisitively at Carmen. "May I assume that a short temper is an affliction all Foxes share then?" he inquired.

"Well, until of late, it was in the female part of it, Senor Cooper," Carmen replied, smiling. "Now…now, I'm beginning to have my doubts…"

"Carmen," Sly remarked wearily. "When are you going to break down and actually call me Sly?"

Carmen had the good graces to blush softly. "Sorry. But, you must understand…it is difficult for us. I know it is hard sometimes…but, please be patient. Carmelita has made her choice, and we will accept that…" she told him, then winced when her father bellowed again over the phone. "Some quicker than others, unfortunately," she added with a grin.

"No problem, Carmen," Sly laughed softly. "I'll just keep using the ol' Cooper charm. You'll all come around…eventually, I hope."

"Si!" Carmen replied, unable to not like her brother-in-law right now. "Um, that brings up something I've been meaning to tell you, Senor…er, Sly."

"Oh?" Sly inquired, bouncing Cecilia on his knee, which made the little girl giggle softly.

Carmen looked down, looking uncomfortable. "I haven't told a soul this…well, except for Carmelita, but...I was assigned your father's case, way back when. I chased him to the end of the Earth and back. It was eerie, you know…every time I heard from Carmelita, when she would regale me with your adventures, I was constantly reminded of your father."

Sly looked over into Carmen's somewhat somber face and smiled weakly. "Dear ol' Dad. You know, I don´t really remember all that much about him. Hey, that makes sense…I was only eight, when he was…er, you know, that is, well, killed." Sly gulped, feeling a most familiar ache in his chest.

"I know, and I'm sorry," Carmen said. "And, after what I have seen of your police record, I can tell you this…though I will deny I ever said it to the end of my days: Sly…your father would of been very proud of you," she told him sincerely. "Now, most probably he would also be a little stunned that you married an ex-cop, mind you. But, he would of been proud of you."

Before Carmen could say more, Carmelita bellowed herself at her pig-headed father. "That's just too bad, Papa! I love him, and you'd better just get used to that fact! Adios!" She slammed the phone down, working very hard to regain her composure. She looked over at both her husband and her sister before groaning, flopping down on the couch and leaning back with a groan, murmuring, "El dios querido nunca me dejó conseguir en el mal lado de las papás otra vez."

Carmen smiled, shaking her head in sympathy for her sister. "Too late for that, sister dear,"she teased. "Now, please give me a minute, and I´ll go have a talk with Carlos. Now, if he agrees, and I think he will, we will then go home and make sure these little darlings of yours have themselves a little nap," she finished, stroking Cecilia's head fondly.

Carmelita smiled at her sister, and then looked down at her children. "Sly!" she complained to her husband, frowning.

"What?" Sly answered, then sighed, seeing the small porcelain fox in his son's hands once more. "What can I say, querera…like father, like son, eh?"

Carmelita scowled at her husband a moment, then sighed before taking the little porcelain fox out of her son's hands. "No, Slyvester…bad boy. You musn´t take your Aunt's things."

"He'll learn, Carmelita," Sly said as he joined his wife on the sofa, putting an arm around her. "After all, he has the advantage I never had…"

"Oh?" Carmelita asked. "And…that would be?" She began to tickle little Sly Jr., distracting him from the fascinating contents of his Auntie Carmen's china cabinet…at least for a while.

"A family, querera," Sly answered, just a bit wistfully. "A family…" He then found his son somehow in possession of yet another small porcelain figure. "Now, where did he get that from?"

Carmen laughed softly then. No doubt about it…this was one weird family. But, weird or not…it was their family…and that was all that counted.

End

AN: There! Finally finished whit 'To Catch A Cop'. I might make a sequel to this…but, not right away, I'm afraid. Oh, and for those who wondered, here is what Carmelita said after collapsing on the sofa: 'Dear God, let me never get on papa´s bad side again!'

Once again, to all of you who rewieved my story…you guys all **rock!**


End file.
